Beyond Hope
by Riverjem
Summary: A girl of our own world is sent to Middle Earth to fulfill a prophecy foretold just years previously. Learning that there was no hope of returning home, she embraces her fate of leading against a war that had been brewing after the destruction of the ring
1. Chapter 1

Leah sat on her bed, scribbling frantically on a piece of notebook paper and trying her hardest to finish her homework before the next day. She humored the idea that teachers just get together each week to find a day to simultaneously shower their students with work as she pressed the "glow" button on her watch: 3:29 am. Sighing, she returned her bleary eyes to her math and French assignments and began to write with a half-conscious hand.

She had barely finished another page's worth when her head hit the pillow, her books and papers still scattered randomly about her legs. Her vague dreams blended into a blur of wandering, taking her to a sea of green where faint birds in distant trees called out to each other with the ticking of a clock in the background…

Leah woke with a start, her first thought slamming into her homework that she had still yet to finish. But that was soon changed as her vision adjusted to the faint light of her surroundings: she _was _hearing birds and she saw a forest of trees around her, never ending as far as she could see. She looked once again at her watch which now read five in the morning, explaining why there was so little light.

She stood up, brushing off the twigs and dirt of the forest floor that had caught on her clothes that she had fallen asleep in. By now she began to panic, not seeing anyone in sight. "H-hello?" she said in a quiet voice. No one answered. "Hello!" she yelled but nothing but her echo was to be heard. She looked around, searching for something that might indicate that this was a dream, or some kind of joke.

Again, her eyes saw naught but the underbrush and trees that blanketed the earth. Where was she? Everything was unfamiliar, unlike the forests she was used to that surrounded the parks a while from her house.

Leah began to walk forward from where she first woke up, hoping blindly that she might find her home just beyond each wall of trees. She walked for about an hour before she found an old, long forgotten trail crowded with growth and roots that wound around in a drunken fashion. Seeing it as a small hope of finding people, however small, she began to follow it in a general South direction.

Before too long, she came upon a fresher trail that sloped upwards, maybe trodden upon within the last day or so that ran perpendicular to the one she had followed originally. With renewed ambition, she jogged forward towards what just had to be civilization. However, it was long before dark when her stamina had all but depleted (she had had no food and only two hours of sleep to run on) when she saw off in the distance what looked to be a town down a ways from the hill on which she stood.

Exhausted and dizzy from lack of water she counted her blessings and trudged on until she was within five miles of the place whereupon she stopped and gave a pathetic try at making a fire in the grassy fields. Frustrated, she gave up and decided to try to get some sleep in the twilight sun.

She tucked her aching legs into her chest and curled up into a compact ball in hopes that she would not be discovered during the night. She had stayed awake far into the night, jumping at every bird call in the distance and curling up even tighter when the cool chill of the wind came and swirled the grasses around her. When she finally found sleep the sun had already begun to appear in the Eastern sky.

It wasn't until past noon that she woke with a start, her mind temporarily stuck thinking she was late for school. Realizing she wasn't, that she was in the middle of some forest or another with an empty stomach and being chilled to the bone in the early spring fogs in actuality, she got up and started towards town. Leah thought miserably about what her siblings might be doing now in their warm house with a plate full of food and drink already down their throats… Probably wondering where she was, no doubt… How had she gotten her in the first place? She sighed as she continued to contemplate this, trying her best to keep from panicking.

Her heart began to race as she finally came upon the town some four hours later, but stopped short as she found the gate leading to it was closed. She saw a little wooden sign that said "Greenway Crossing" in scrawling, hand-written letters. She walked up to the gates and knocked apprehensively on them, half expecting them to open up to reveal her laughing siblings. "Who are you and what do you want!" said a rasping voice that made Leah's skin crawl.

Shocked, Leah was only able to stammer out "Oh…u-um, I didn't…do you have to have an invitation to enter or…can I come in?" She looked down at the ground, avoiding the stare she was sure the gate keeper was giving her through the wood. She heard a shrill laugh from the other end as the gates opened slowly, allowing Leah in.

She promptly strode through, turning to thank the keeper who had already busied himself with closing the gates again.

"A' right, a' right. No need to make a fuss 'bout it. Had some pretty nasty folks a comin' through lately, you kno—" he stopped short as he caught a glimpse of Leah. Not only was she wearing very different clothing (faded khaki shorts, a brown zip-up jacket with an olive green tank top, and running shoes) but she looked far different from the burly, short statured folk that he was used to. Leah was equally surprised at his appearance: he looked like he just walked out of the dark ages.

"Where didja say you was from again?" he said after a pause, now eyeing Leah with suspicion.

Leah now became flustered, not sure what to do, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "Oh, just to the East a bit."

"Hum! If I had half a mind, I'd throw you right back out. From the east, Bah!" Muttering, the gatekeeper turned on his heal and stormed into his little hut that stationed the gate, slamming the door as he entered. Now even more deeply disturbed about her position, she continued to walk into town.

And what she saw completely bewildered her: everything was like the materialization of the dark ages. Everything from the mud-brick housing to the thatched stores to the people (everyone of which had stopped what they were doing upon her entry). Everyone was silent except for a lone dog that began to bark at the sudden stop of hustle and bustle. Leah walked through town cautiously, feeling suddenly vulnerable with every eye in town upon her. People soon began to whisper, and an old drunken man laughed stupidly while pointing a lazy finger at her.

She began to walk faster, wanting suddenly to disappear from sight. She walked faster than ever now, while the people around her began to talk more. Now she ran, trying to find somewhere to hide. She turned blindly to the right and looked for a store or something to run into. Seeing what looked to be a small store, she went over to it as fast as possible, opening the door and closing it with haste when she was inside.

"I do not wish to be bothered right now. My inn is now closed, and as you can see, I am very busy right now. If you need food or a place to stay go try _The Pony_ next door," said an annoyed and disinterested voice. Leah turned whipped around to see an old man pouring over some papers and making the occasional mark with his quill. He hadn't even looked up at her when he had spoken. Knowing that she was not welcome, Leah turned around and walked back out the door, her breathing too hard to gasp out a response.

Sure enough, there was another inn with a sign that said "The Prancing Pony" in wooden letters, and a carved horse (or pony) above it. She walked a little more calmly over to this one, and soon found herself in a very crowded room with merry singing and laughter thick in the air. Looking around, Leah found a stout man behind a counter who was helping another man in pointing out a vacant seat. Taking him to be the one in charge, she walked up to him and said when he had finished talking to the other man "Excuse me, but, could you please help me?"

The man turned around, and had much the same reaction as the gatekeeper. After a pause he said "Why, hello! And how might I help a person as yourself?" He leaned in a little over the counter so as better to hear her response over the explosion of laughter that had just erupted behind him.

"Could you please tell me where this is?" Leah started to flush a faint pink as she thought about how silly she must look with her strange clothes and lack of what was apparently common knowledge. She felt like a little lost child asking for directions.

Now the man looked even more bewildered than before. "Why, your at the _Prancing Pony_ of coarse!" He pointed a chubby finger at the sign outside the window, obviously thinking it would explain everything.

"Oh, I know, but _where_ is this, this town and everything?" she stammered a little, feeling even more childish.

The man looked down at her with confused eyes. "You all right there in the head young lady?" He paused, not sure of what to make of the situation, then added "This is Bree."

Leah, thoroughly confused herself, nodded her head and muttered a thank-you as she began to head for the door, fearing what would happen next. "Young lady, if you need somethin' to eat or somewhere to sleep we have a couple o' rooms open if you want." Leah turned around to see the man (who turned out to be Mr. Butterbur)'s face showing pity, which both frustrated and saddened Leah, but her need of something to drink and eat caused her to hesitate in her answer.

"I have no money to pay for it with," she said deliberately.

"No money, well that won't due. Tell you what, if you clean up the dishes or help clean up after closing, I'll give you both bread and bed," he said, laughing a little at his own rhyme. Returning to his original state, he indicated a door to his left that had a continuous stream of platters and drinks flowing from it.

Leah stopped for a moment, considering her options. It was her stomach that won her over as she agreed to assist with the dish washing, and she was escorted into the kitchen, where she was quickly introduced to some of the workers who smiled awkwardly at the stranger but did their best to be polite.

After a brief run through of how the system worked, she was soon incorporated into the workings, and spent many hours pouring over dishes and drying, and so on. About an hour into her work she was offered a drink of ale by a short man (barely three feet tall), and flustered at the suggestion, she hastily asked for water instead, drinking happily from the cup that she was given. It wasn't until way past dark when they were finally dismissed from their diligent work to help close up and have dinner, Leah now less light headed from dehydration than when she had come.

Placed at an empty table with some slightly dry bread and some of the left over soup, Leah was quite satisfied (considering the circumstances) with her work, and was content to slake her hunger and thirst. She thought it was almost eerie without all of the people calling out and laughing since the inn had closed down fro the night. Now no one but a few other workers were to be seen munching on their food. But not soon after she had finished a few bites of much wanted food, three cloaked figures strode through the door.

"Sorry sirs! We're closed for now. We'll be open tomorrow, though!" said Mr. Butterbur as the figures walked up to the counter and he hopped up to meet them.

"We're not here to stay, we are actually looking for someone, and we were wondering if they might have passed your inn." Said the front most figure, his weather beaten cloak faded to a pale forest green.


	2. Unexpected turn in the trail

Mr. Butterbur began to look a little uneasy as he started to twirl the corner of his apron.

"And who might this person be?" he questioned, keeping his eyes on the cloth in his fingers. Leah had another urge to disappear, which caused her to slump further down in her seat, trying to stay unnoticed.

The man in front dropped his voice to just above a whisper, "We have no name or description of face, but have you seen anyone who is clothed differently, or speaks in unusual ways. Someone who does not seem to fit among the others…" his voice trailed off as he caught a glance of Leah, who had by now vacated her food and was trying to slide off back to the kitchen. He returned his eyes to Butterbur who was still fixated on the beige fabric.

But then suddenly, Butterbur looked up, as if suddenly realizing something after hours of thought. He peered into the overshadowed face, and then brightened slightly. "Well sir, if it ain't old Strider!" she exclaimed with unaccounted relief. "And here I was worrying my head off thinkin' you were one of _them_ comin' through to gather information. Poor Mr. Riverlog, when they got a-hold of him, well, he wasn't there the next day. Any who, sure I'll help you!" He seemed to be overfilled with joy that he wouldn't end up like the Riverlog fellow, and hopped down from his stand. Walking around the counter, he came closer to Strider to have a better look at him.

Strider then lowered his hood, revealing his true face: dark brown hair framing a war-worn face that looked somehow younger than the years shown in his eyes. But now he spoke in words too quiet to be heard by Leah, who had been frozen by his previous glance. He gave a nod towards her, which made her blood freeze in her veins. Was he looking for her? How did he know she was here?

Her fear peaked when Butterbur responded by turning jubilantly to her and called out "Oy! Leah! Come over and meet Mr. Strider! Hop-to!" Whether he be simply overjoyed that he was going to live another day, or by some other reason, he seemed more than happy to have her meet this stranger.

Apprehensively, she got up and stalked over to where they stood, the other workers looking at them expectantly. "And the rest of you can go home now, no need to dawdle around here!" he addressed everyone else in the room, and they all got up and left obediently, leaving with mixed ideas of what just happened. "Come, come! I have a parlor over here if you would just come with me…" he turned and practically bounded across the floor, leading them to a door towards the back of the inn.

He opened it and allowed them into the room that it led to: it was a cozy little space, comfortably furnished with small couches and chairs. The corner was the home to a fire that had long been without a blaze, and was now reduced to embers. The line of people was hurried in, and Butterbur lit a lantern and carried it to the table in the center of the room. Leah sat in the chair farthest from the glow, trying her best to look as confident as possible, despite her paling face.

Once they were all in and the door securely closed, the other two figures discarded their hoods, revealing in turn who they were. One of them, who Leah just realized to be much shorter, was quite stout, an auburn beard pouring over his chest. The other was quite the opposite, tall, slender, and with long blond hair. What surprised Leah the most was his pointed ears and handsome features; he looked to be around her own age. Again, it was Strider who spoke, his solemn face look slightly sunken in the light. He said but a single word, "Greetings," and bowed his head in a gesture of respect.

"Good evening," said Leah, trying to stay polite and calm at the same time. Her eyes danced about, moving from figure to figure, finally resting upon a sword hilt that had become uncovered when Strider had sat down. "May I help you?" Her eyes completely fixated on that hilt, she feared finding out who it was meant for.

"You're not from these lands, are you?" he said, his gaze piercing into hers, shattering all previous armor of confidence.

Leah looked down at her feet that dangled over the edge of her chair and spoke to them, "No…." she looked back to his sword, expecting him to pull it out and slice her to bits. She added almost sheepishly, "not any of these lands…" Now she felt foolish. Who would ever believe such a thing?

The man leaned back, as if satisfied with the answer, and smiled. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This—" he motioned towards the stout man sitting in a chair to his right, "is Gimli, son of Gloin, and is of the dwarves. He represents his own race on this endeavor, and this—" he turned to man to his left, "is Legolas, prince of the Mirkwood forest. He was chosen to represent his race, and it was by his bidding that Gimli come as well. Now let us hear your name." He finished with an encouraging nod in her direction.

"Oh! I'm Leah…um, call me Leah," she felt color rush to her face as she smiled weakly, and looked back to his hilt. But something bothered her. "Wait, why would you need representatives? I mean no offence, but… if you came for me, which—how did you know I was here any way?" the words rolled from her mouth before she could stop them, and she felt ashamed in the presence of such high people of her lack of control. She glanced up at Legolas who looked down on her with understanding, which made her feel a little better, but silly all the same.

"To answer the first question first, we have come to escort the prophesized one to Rivendell." Said Gimli, who had grown slightly impatient with all the pleasantries.

"Excuse me!?"


	3. the prophecy

Strider turned towards Gimli and glared down at him, obviously annoyed that some plan of action had been disturbed. "Well, no need denying it! We've come all this way through rain and storm, and now we're sitting round a table with a dead fire without warmth in the corner!" said Gimli, who gestured at the table with his arms thrust out. Legolas touched his shoulder from behind Aragorn, signing that he should not continue.

Leah was now completely dumbstruck. Just this morning she had thought she was going to be late for school, and now there were three strangers who apparently knew something she didn't. She sat in her chair, barely breathing with a feeling of despair spreading through her mind. "Could you leave us to speak in private for a moment?" Strider had now averted his glance to Butterbur, who had been sitting quietly on a rocking chair, listening to every word that was spoken.

"Hm? Oh…yes, yes. Should be off to bed anyhow. Good night sirs." He bowed his head and walked obediently out the door, leaving Leah feeling even more alone and fearful. As the door clicked, silence descended upon the room, broken only when Strider spoke again.

"Leah, we know this will be a difficult task to achieve under such circumstances as these, but can you trust us? We mean you no harm, and only wish to help," he again bowed his head in respect before he continued. "If you be willing, shall you listen to what we have to say?" His eyes shone with a strange wisdom and kindness, slowly washing away the doubt that Leah had previously housed.

"Once you are unarmed, I'll listen," her eyes again resting upon the sword, her mind numb to what she had just said. At that, Strider stood up and unbuckled his belt where his sword was attached and handed it to her, smiling.

"You are wise not to trust a stranger with a weapon, but in times as these, such caution is a luxury we can't always afford." He returned to his seat and laced his fingers and rested them on his knees. "Now will you lend your time to us?" Leah nodded. "Good. This may seem to be a very strange riddle for you now, but let me tell you this: we have long expected your arrival; five years to the day." He waited for her approval, and she gave a shaky nod, kicking her legs up beneath her to sit in a criss-cross position. He went on. "In the fair land of Lothlori**é**n, the lady Galadriel has prophesized your coming in her mirror. It was then that she began to sing of the coming of a hero, and her voice was heard clearly through the minds of all the elves in her land."

Leah blinked. "So…there was a mirror and Galadriel saw my coming? How could this be, and what was the song?" she shook her head, confused with all this sudden information that had been rained upon her. She had the wish to crawl into her own bed and forget everything, forget this whole hero and prophesy thing. It was the voice of Legolas that broke her thoughts as he began to sing in a low voice, almost bringing to an end her selfish desires as she heard his voice sing. It was the beauty of his voice that stopped her from saying a word, as she wished it would last forever.

"_When come ring and come destruction, _

_In a land past Middle-Realm,_

_A Hero lives past time and earth_

_To lead through sword and helm._

"_Arrive they will with songs of Spring,_

_Naught but five years from this day,_

_And go they will to land of Bree,_

_But to be found they will not pray._

"_So look not far, but rather wide _

_for in house they'll not be found._

_Evil shall search far for thee,_

_And of news, 'tis little sound._

_But strong with sword our hero will be,_

_Once taught by Elvin hand,_

_As another number shall join their race _

_In their march of war across the land" _

His voice faded out into the room as the song ended. He looked up into her eyes and let the singing end, and she wished that he had not stopped, that he continued on and filled her heart with the strange joy produced by his voice. Such was the way of the elves, though she had still yet to learn that. "Such is the prophesy that was sung by the Lady of the Woods." Legolas turned to Strider, who had closed his eyes, remembering the song as well. Strider soon opened his eyes and faced Leah before he himself spoke again.

"Will you listen to what it means?" She did not know what to say, and so nodded again, beginning to finger the intricate markings on the sheath. Strider moved on with his words. "Many of the Elders of our land had come together for the first council since Frodo had set out to destroy the ring. Through many days of deliberation, the interpreted the meanings of the song, and they had brought news to us and said 'In a land not of our own there is one who will come to lead us against the wars, and they arrive on the fifth spring from now. It will be then that they shall travel to Bree, and go to a store, inn, or another place far from the abodes of the villagers, most likely confused with their minds in disarray. The enemy will also be searching for this person to turn them for their own uses during this time, foiling our only chance of victory. Few will know where to look as well, so little direction will be given on this quest. Make haste for the place when the time comes and bring them to Rivendell to be taught to use sword and Elvin weapons. Beyond that our foresight does not reach'. That is what they said, and now here we are, in the presence of the Prophesized One." He finished with another bow, his mood now formal and solemn.

"But—but I can't be a hero! I'm just—I'm…I'm…" the word 'normal' rested on her lips, but made it now further. When she looked back at her life, it seemed somehow not so. She had always been separate from others, even between her own family. Different in some way, excelling in areas that given her experiences just did not piece together. She shook her head and sighed. "I'm sorry. But, how could this be?"

The three of the others looked down on her with sympathy, knowing what she must be going through. "We know this is hard, but you must trust us. You are our only hope to win against the evil that even now could be spreading this way. It may already be too late. Come with us, and discover your true destiny, to Rivendell!" Legolas's eyes burned with a strange desire and passion, their icy blue shining in the lantern light. "You may not feel it now, but I see in you great potential to be a strong warrior if trained correctly. Please, all of the good in this land is in danger of falling and never rekindling." He stood up and bowed low, looking up with the same desire that he had moments ago, even though he had finished his speech.

This brought courage to Leah's heart, and it seemed possible. "I shall come."


	4. A friend in unlikely places

Author's note: thank you for reading this far, and would absolutely love it if you were to review and critique my writing. however, if you critique, please tell me how to fix what is wrong because simply saying "you're a terrible writer" doesn't help me very much. Thank you! i would also like to apolagize for any cliche themes or MarySue-ish story lines. i try not to make it so, but... any how, thanks for reading. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Jacen is of my own devise, and no, Tolkien did not come up with him.

Leah faced Strider and handed him back his sword, where upon he strapped it to his belt again and looked around the room to an old grandfather clock in the corner. "It is far past midnight. I shall arrange with Mr. Butterbur to find us rooms to stay in if he is still awake." He turned to Leah, "I assume you would prefer a room of your own?" she confirmed this and he left the room, returning moments later with news of where they were to sleep.

Strider led the troop to the second floor and escorted a now drowsy and dazed Leah to her room. It wasn't until she was sitting on her bed with the door closed that everything hit her. She was not in her own home. She would not sleep in her own bed today. She was in a strange place, with no idea of how to get back home, and her family….Would she ever see them again? More and more thoughts bombarded her mind, making her restless for a long time to pass. Finally, she was able to drop into a fitful sleep, barely beyond the realm of consciousness.

It wasn't until eight in the morning that she woke with a heavy feeling of being lost weighing on her mind. She looked over to the far end of the room opposite of where she had slept and found a small mirror hanging on the wall. She walked over to it and found that water for washing her face and a brush had been provided for her, and so began to scrub off the dirt that she had collected through her trip around the forest. Next she let down her hair, realizing that she had left in the hair tie over night and began to brush out her tangled hair.

After a few minutes of this she thought herself to be presentable and smoothed out the worst of the wrinkles in her coat and walked across the hall. Seeing that the others had already left for breakfast (Gimli's bed the only one left unmade and scrambled) she trudged down the stairs herself. She was surprised to see that very few people were up, only one or two workers who sat chattering with mugs of ale in their hands and the three others. Upon her arrival, Strider and Legolas turned and greeted her with variations of 'good morning' and Mr. Butterbur poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Oh, good! You're up! Might I interest you with some eggs or maybe some toast? I got some strawberry jam if you would like," he pointed to the dish in front of Gimli which sported many large slices of bread with a red jam and bacon. "Or would you like some salad? I picked some fresh tomatoes this morning!" he spoke with a slight guilt, which led her to believe that he had listened in on part of the conversation last night.

"Oh…no thank you…" she had all but lost her appetite since last night, and she was still dazed with all that had happened to her. She sat a few seats down from Gimli, feeling awkward sitting so close to something se had always thought to be fictional. "Erm, hello?" she said lamely, blushing deeply as she looked down into the cracks of the old wooden table. It just felt so _odd_. "How are you this morning?" she directed the last statements to the table, hoping it would be discarded as the distant murmur of the folk outside.

"Just fine, thank you. What took you so long to get up this morning lassie? We've been down here for most of the hour." Gimli, who had apparently thought that she had spoken to him, turned and smiled under his bushy beard, small bits of egg rolling down it. He looked down upon her as a child, even though she was a good foot taller than him. "Hum? Why don't you have food before you? Do people of your place know of breakfast?" He gestured to his now half empty plate.

"I'm not very hungry," she whispered, looking up to the others who look back with their ever shining eyes of understanding. She blushed a darker shade but tried to sustain her glance, reverting back to staring at the table after only a few moments.

"We will be leaving soon. Is there anything that you have to bring other than the clothes on your back? It will be a long journey, for we can't go by our normal rout as it is guarded often by the enemy. Are you sure you want no food?" Legolas spoke to her with kindness beyond what someone of the age he looked would have with a fearful girl. Had she been in school, she would have been surrounded by laughing and giggling at her crimson coloring. She was silent. "Very well. We leave in half an hour."

In that time the others packed up what they had brought, and took them out to the stables where they burdened one horse with food, supplies, and other goods, and pulled out four other horses, each with beautiful colors and powerful muscles. One for each of them. It was when they began to lead the horses out into the square that Leah noticed that the people were all silent, but it was not Leah's presence that caused it.

Legolas, Strider, and Gimli were all on alert, walking carefully through town with the horses loud hooves the only real sound they heard. Before long, Legolas had them all stop and he closed his eyes, listening. "Something approaches from the East of town with running feat." He turned to his right and looked all around, scanning the silent crowds with keen eyes. Not five seconds passed before a figure rounded the corner, running with great speed in their direction.

Legolas drew his bow and trained it on the figure, and the other two drew their weapons in turn. But something was out of place. He was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt, his brown tousled hair cropped just before his eyes which glinted with a vague green from afar. He looked familiar but…

"Jacen? Jacen!" Leah jumped slightly as she recognized the face of her neighbor and quickly turned to Legolas who had already fitted an arrow to his bow, waiting for an attack. "Wait, wait! Don't shoot! He's my friend!"


	5. To the Forest

Author's note : thankyou again for coming this far with me. I again plead that you review and tell me what needs to be fixed or what you like about it, so that i can continue to please the audiences (that's you guys). critique is far more than welcome at this point, and could someone please tell me what slash is? and more importantly, please alert me if my writing has become slash (what ever that may be). Also: as i understand, there has been a bit of confusion as far a Jacen is concerned. No, he is not Jacen Solo from star wars, but is of my own devise. i can understand your frustrations as i too am a huge star wars fan, but no, he is not George Lucas's. he's mine. Enjoy!

Legolas dropped his glance to her, a look of confusion on his face. "You know this person?" He let his guard drop as he lowered his bow and turned to her, not sure what was going on. The others soon followed suite when they heard her yell, but before they could ask her who this person was, she was already running in his direction calling his name.

"Hey! Jacen!" she yelled, catching his attention as he sprinted by, his face pale from running. He skidded to a halt and looked at her as she ran up to him. His face betrayed the confusion of his mind, as if he was not sure what to make of everything. Leah soon caught up to him and smiled happily at the sight of her friend. But then she paused. "What were you running from?"

He had doubled over after as asked this and he panted for a while, but then looked up and said with a breath between each word "Some old guy by the gates with a cane. He got really angry for some reason. Started to chase me. Said something about 'me and my folk coming—'" He stopped suddenly and stood erect, as if two pieces had just fit together in his mind. "Wait! That would have been you and…this is crazy. Where on earth are we?" he looked around town with his pale emerald eyes dull as if dazed. "Man, I really need to wake up," he whispered below his breath, just barely audible to Leah who stood beside him.

Leah was startle by this, though this had been her first reaction to the events that followed her to the town. She could see the reflection of her own feelings in his eyes, and she saw the fear that had consumed her for the past two days."Jacen, this…this isn't a dream. I had to learn that the hard way, and there are so many things that I have to tell you, but… can you come with me? There are some people I really think you should meet." She swallowed hard and waited for a response. He simply nodded his head, his face still pink from sprinting across town. Leah could only guess what was going through his mind at that moment, and led him to Strider, Legolas, and Gimli who still stood by the horses a ways off.

Jacen and Leah came to stand before them, the other three holding a look of sheer bewilderment, reluctant to make conversation with this newcomer. After a long drawing pause, Strider spoke, addressing the both of them. "Good morning, friend of Leah. Do you two know one another from past meets, or are you kin?" Strider spoke with amazing calmness, his face soon resolving to the unreadable mask he usually adorned.

"Kin? Oh! You mean like a brother or cousin? No, no. He's my neighbor and old friend of mine." She gave a sideways glance at Jacen who held out a hand in an attempt to be polite to these strange people. Strider simply looked at his out stretched arm and looked back at Leah, expecting her to elaborate. Apparently hand shakes were not part of the customs here. Jacen let his arm drop back to his side with an awkward slap, looking slightly embarrassed, but then he faced Leah and waited for her to say something.

"So, Jacen, this is Legolas, Gimli, and Stri—I mean, Aragorn," she gestured to each one in turn, finishing lamely as she completed the short introduction. Jacen seemed to be taking everything in far better than she had, nodding occasionally as they spoke. "So…does anyone have a clue as to why he is here too? Not that I don't want you here or anything," she directed the last part to Jacen who looked slightly offended that she might suggest his presence was unwanted.

There was a few second pause of silence as the rest of the company thought about the sudden turn of events. "The Prophecy did say 'they', and it is naught but impossible for one to fill in the place of another person at the same time as playing their own role. Jay-pen, or was that your name laddy? must be here to fill the spot of 'they' to fix up the part the elf left out," Gimli spoke with a heavy impatience, his deep voice rolling as he spoke.

Jacen was taken aback, and he suddenly jumped from his dazed condition into full consciousness. "Wait, what prophecy? I don't recall anything about that. Dude, this is just…crazy." He shook his head, much in the same fashion as Leah had when she heard about this part of the story.

They spent the next half hour explaining and telling the prophecy, not fearing being over heard as most of the people had disappeared into their houses and inns when Jacen had arrived. By the end of it all, he was speechless with his mouth slightly gaping as he blinked over and over again. Finally he spoke, facing Leah and whispering in a low voice said unheard by the others "Do you trust them?" She nodded, complete reassurance showing in her certainty. He thought for a moment about the consequences of what he intended to do, his expression contorted with deep musing, then whispered to Leah "Then I guess I will come with you guys. Not like I can do anything here, and there's no other way to get to where we're supposed to go," he turned to the others and spoke more loudly. "I trust you guys enough to come along, but I really do hope that some more will be explained along the way."

"Do not fret. The sooner we are to Rivendell, the faster such information shall come to you. But for now, some things are best left to be said at another time," said Aragorn, who gestured to the horses they were to ride. The other two hopped onto their own horses, Legolas gracefully sliding onto his saddle-less horse, looking back at the one remaining horse.

"Alas! We are now one horse short!" he exclaimed.

Leah looked from horse to rider, and her face was troubled. "Um, well, I don't even know how to ride a horse." She looked with worry at the three who had all now mounted their steeds. They looked back at her with surprise. "There aren't any around where I live so…" she thought about telling them that there was something called a car from where she was from, but decided against it. Instead she worried about how the others would react.

Aragorn looked over at Jacen. "Do you also know not of how to ride a horse?" Jacen, who had a cousin who owned a small ranch down south, had often visited the horses, and after a few summers of ridding, was more than confident with a horse. He answered yes, and Aragorn told him to ride the remaining horse. Turning to Leah, he said "You may ride with me. We have already stayed too long in this town, and even if there were enough horses to saddle each of us, there would be no time to teach you how to ride. If you do not mind, you may sit in front of me, and choose quickly! For I fear the enemy might be closer to us now than ever."

This filled Leah's heart with a sense of urgency, and she willingly took his hand as he helped her onto the horse. He leaned slightly over her tall frame to grab the reins, suddenly close to her. With that they left town at a trotting pace, Jacen close behind the Aragorn and Leah, silently contemplating what had just happened. Within a few minutes they were outside the borders of town, and they began to speed up, now going at a slow gallop, the burdened horse led by Legolas with nothing but a few whispered words.

They traveled like this for a few hours, stopping just past noon to let the horses rest and to have a small lunch. It was fairly silent: Leah sat next to Jacen and they spoke quietly of their own interpretations of what was going on, and the other three sat without a word. Leah ate little, drinking from the water flask that was offered her, while Jacen still had a hearty appetite about him.

They cleaned up a few minutes later, and Legolas again asked if Leah wished to eat anything, and again received the same answer. Leah was helped up onto the horse and they were off, heading towards a dark line on the horizon, trees looming over them by the end of the day.


	6. Flash Back

By dark they reached the cover of the forest, making a campsite when they had penetrated two miles into the trees. Working together, Gimli and Aragorn were able to make a blazing fire, much to the envy of Leah. Legolas disappeared into the woods, returning with some small game a few minutes later that they cooked and served, trying to conserve the supplies that they already had.

They had all eaten by around nine, and they all sat in silence for many minutes, listening to the fire crackling joyously in front of them. Then Aragorn spoke, trying to pull from the silence a conversation. "Leah, you never said how you got to know each other in detail. Would you do so now?" he sat on a felled tree beside Gimli, who was humming a song to himself, half asleep. For the first time in days, Leah smiled.

She looked over at Jacen who had lain back on a tree, and he smiled in return and closed his eyes, listening contentedly to the conversation. "A bit of an odd story, really. Not much to it. I had moved to the neighborhood after the school year had started, and it was in the middle of November." She spoke more confidently now in the warm light of the fire and with only two other people listening intently to her. It was as if she was in the company of close friends. "My mother had given me one of her special scarves to wear on my first day of school there, and being a fourth grader I thought it was just about the most 'grown-up' thing ever. But during recess it started to get really windy, and my mom's scarf, which I had hung loosely around my neck so as to protect it from wrinkles, blew away and got caught about a hundred feet up in a tree. Now, there were quite a few trees from where I lived, so naturally I started to climb to get the precious scarf, but apparently some of the branches had iced over in the night, and it was quite treacherous.

"When I had reached the scarf, it had been tangled in some twigs, so I let go of my support so that I could untangle it, but when I had gotten a hold of it, I slipped and fell." The other two blinked and leaned forward to listen more carefully. "But, then…it was really weird. My vision started to darken, and all of the branches seemed to be highlighted, sticking out in my mind. It was as if everything slowed down…." She paused, submerged in the memory that she had long disregarded as a simple strange happening in her youth. Now she looked upon it with a new light, noticing things she had not before. She brought her thoughts back to the present and continued.

"When I was falling…a branch pulled up beside me and…I don't know how, but I was able to reach out and grab it. I then pulled myself up and looked down, and it was only about ten feet to the ground, so I slid off and jumped down….Meanwhile, Jacen was the only out of the twelve or so people who saw me fall who came to see that I was all right. I had received a long cut along my right arm where a branch must have scraped me when I fell, and he took me to the nurse. Amazingly, that was the only thing that I hurt: no fractures or broken bones. Not even a bruise. All that I have to show for it was a scar that I hold even today," she lifted the sleeve on her jacket to reveal a long, white scar that spanned from her wrist to her elbow, deep and blatant in the yellow light of the fire.

Jacen opened his eyes, and turned over, a look of curiosity in his eyes. "You never told me it scarred. Here, let me see," he walked over to where she sat and his eyes widened as he saw the scar. "Whoa! That looks painful. And yet you were still more worried about your mom's scarf when you went into the nurse's office if I remember correctly," he laughed slightly. "You were so distraught that it had this little hole in it whilst your arm was all tattered. Man…" he shook his head and went back to his tree where he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Aragorn leaned back, thinking about what was just said, and Legolas did the same, his keen eyes deep in thought. The rest of the night was silent, Gimli volunteering to do the first watch as everyone else prepared for sleep after the day's long journey. They dealt out thin but sturdy sleeping mats, and Leah watched in tired wonder as Legolas fell into slumber with his eyes open, staring in a half-conscious manner into the heavens. He folded his hands upon his chest and laid still for the rest of the night, save for when he was called for his turn in watch duty.


	7. Unfriendly Encounter

The next morning brought with it thick fogs that blanketed the trees and cooled the early air. By now the fire had all but died out, only a few embers remaining to indicate the activity the pit had held the night before. Jacen, who had slept in while all else was being prepared to leave, saw this and offered to go and collect wood to compensate. After a short lecture on never leaving without a partner in such days as these, Jacen asked Leah to go with him, and she willingly agreed.

They walked side by side with small bundles of wood slowly accumulating in their arms. They spoke each of what was going on and their own endeavor through the woods, straying ever farther from camp.

"Huh. You would think that there would be a little more wood than this, considering that this is a forest and all," Jacen commented, looking down with disappointment at his meager collection of twigs. "It's sort of ridiculous how we have to go so far just to get this much."

Leah stooped down to pick up a small branch at the foot of a tall oak tree, speaking as she did so. "Well, it is spring, and most of the branches would have fallen down last season and are now replaced with new ones. But even still…" she stood up and walked back to Jacen and they continued to march forward in their quest for fuel. They were silent for a while, concentrating on their main goal until Jacen spoke.

"Hey, Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed that one dude's ears? What did you call him….Legolas, yeah, that's it. Their all pointed."

"Yeah. I think Aragorn said he was an elf."

"An _elf_? But I thought that was supposed to be the kind of thing you would find in a fairy tale or…something. But…this is _weird_."

"You think? And what's more, I guess Gimli is a dwarf. Cool, huh?"

"Your weird too, you know that?"

They both burst out laughing. It felt good to be together again, without the awkward presence of other people, without the worry of the war or heroes. They continued to joke and laugh, forgetting all that they had been through until they stopped to rest by the foot of a tree. They sat down and Leah rested her head on Jacen's shoulder in a playful manner, perfectly comfortable with her friend so close and giggles pouring forth. They sighed but then were quiet for a moment.

"We're going to get through this, you know. I'm always here for you if anything happens in the future." Jacen was suddenly serious and he looked down at Leah, who pulled away.

"I know." Leah, laid back on the tree, and Jacen did the same as they looked into the thick fog. "Hey, Jacen, do you remember how to get back?" she turned to look at Jacen, her eyes resting upon the familiar face she had known since childhood.

"Yeah. We just go in the opposite direction we are heading now, turn left at that great oak tree and continue on for about a mile or so….. Aren't you glad you have your very own navigating device?" They started to laugh again, harder than before even though it wasn't very funny. When their laughter slowed, they listened to their echoes, but something other than their laughter sounded in their ears.

It was something deep and guttural, beyond the normal voices of men. It sounded far off, maybe half a mile, though it could have been muffled through the trees. The sound continued, and it seemed to grow in number, like there were many deep throats sounding in the distance. "I wonder what that is?" said Jacen as he stood up and looked in vain through the fog. He looked down at Leah who now looked worried. "Want to go and see what it is?"

"Jacen, I don't know—"

"It'll be fine. We can leave our wood here and come back for it later. It'll only take a second. Please?" Jacen looked back with energetic eyes, energy suddenly pulsing through him.

"Only if we come back in five minutes," Leah reluctantly agreed, and they set off in the direction of the noises, stealthily following the grunts and snarls that they heard. Within half an hour they came to a drop off in the land, and they crept up to the ledge, lying almost flat against the hanging. They stood shocked when they saw a huge camp with many crude tents and multiple bon fires blazing in scattered areas. Leah thought briefly about where all the wood had gone, but stopped suddenly. What was most shocking was what was stalking through the camp: large and hideous creatures that walked erect but held no other resemblance to humans. Their skin was tainted black with soot and dirt. Tufts of hair tangled on their heads obscured their faces, thick armor covering most of their body save their wrists and necks.

Just fifteen feet below where they hid, these things tromped about, speaking in a rough, chilling tongue. They looked down upon these creatures with the partial cover of the fog, unseen by them, and yet one stopped just below them and sniffed the air. Leah's breathing quickened as she saw this, sure that their presence was detected. "Jacen. We need to go. _Now_." She whispered, and Jacen motioned for them to head out.

They crawled backwards away from sight, cautious not to make a sound as they did so. They started to turn back when suddenly there was a soft _crack_, and Leah looked down to see that she had stepped upon a thick twig, its two parts severed neatly in two. They looked at one another for a few desperate moments, not daring to breath.

Behind them from below the drop off, a loud roar shredded through the silence, closely followed by a series of high yelps and terrifying screams, causing Jacen and Leah to cover their ears. Leah heard Jacen yell out "RUN!" and they set off, bolting for their camp with all speed they could muster. But as they sped through the trees, they saw nothing familiar through the fog, and they became disoriented, sprinting blindly in the opposite direction of the screams that began to advance at an alarming rate.

Leah dared a glance behind her and saw glimpses of dark figures weaving in an out of trees not far behind, and she gave out a yelp and pushed even harder as she saw some of them with drawn bows.

Jacen turned suddenly and she followed his movement, trusting him with what he was doing. He continued to do this, and finally it struck Leah that he was running sporadically, making him a harder target to hit.

Arrows began to sing past them, embedding themselves deep into the wood of trees and into the ground. She looked back and saw that they were only about a hundred yards away, and she turned back, straining to keep moving as fast as she was. The sharp yelps were getting louder, a sound of excitement trilling through their calls now.

A slight relief met her as they came upon the great oak: only a mile from relative safety. But just then she heard a yelp beside her and she turned to see an arrow in Jacen's back, and he stumbled forward, collapsing on the ground. Leah halted and headed back for him, but he had turned onto his side. "Run…" he choked, his eyes already beginning to glaze over. "Run…."

"No! No! I won't leave you!" she cried, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks as she headed back. An arrow cut across her left arm, passing through. Leaving a deep cut on her shoulder. She glanced at it, adrenalin pulsing too thickly in her veins to feel it. Another arrow brushed her leg as she stood still as a sitting target.

"Go now. Please….I'm sorry…."

Leah took a step back, tears falling freely from her eyes. "I love you." She said as she began to turn, not willing to leave her friend.

"And I you."

Leah ran. She ran with everything she had. She felt her heart pulse in her throat as she cleared half a mile, but she tripped, and she soon turned to see a giant creature standing above her, a large sword gripped in its hand. And then it happened: everything darkened, and the creature began to stand out. The fog seemed to clear around her, and she felt an unusual energy begin to coarse through her.

She rolled out of the way as the sword was driven down, and she sprang up and rolled out of the way of another strike. She was suddenly behind the creature and she felt herself drop and kick out her leg, swinging it in front of her and catching the legs of the creature. It fell with a lout crash, and she jumped lightly over the dazed face of the creature, landing away from it as she began to run again.

She looked an saw Legolas behind a tree, his bow already trained upon one of the creatures. The others also lay in wait of their coming, their own weapons drawn to await the oncoming orcs.


	8. Sad departure

Leah jumped behind a tree herself and slumped down on the bark, her breathing short and shallow from running so hard. She looked down at her shoulder which was hidden partially by her now ripped sleeve, and the cut beneath it began to throb to the rhythm of her racing heart. She swallowed and stood up shakily a few moments later and readied herself for what she was sure to come. By now the three had left their hiding places and jumped out at the creatures, taking them down one by one by sword or bow. Gimli swung his great ax with surprising speed, and he had soon cleared out half a dozen, running on his short legs.

She looked around her tree to see what was going on, and caught a glimpse of Legolas stringing another arrow and letting it fly. Many had been taken down after a few minutes, but they soon began to advance, forty of them coming through the trees towards the three who opposed them. Leah returned her gaze to her front, and let out a gasp as she saw one in the corner of her eye. She whipped around to see it charging at her with a short knife, snarling as it advanced with its large eyes burning a venomous yellow.

The creature jumped at her with startling strength, and it just barely missed her as she sprang out of the way and went on running towards the campsite. It let out a cry of dismay and followed her, its thick legs bulging with hideous power.

By now she had grown weak with running; her head was beginning to swim as she pushed herself to continue. She reached the camp to see the horses tied securely to a tree, and they reared up at the approach of the creature, whinnying in freight as it came closer. Leah looked behind her and saw that it was close behind, its growls sounding in her ears like thunder. She stopped in the middle of the camp site and looked around desperately for something to defend herself with. Her eyes rested upon the dying fire and she dashed for it, grabbing a branch that had been smoldering since they had left, its tip still glowing red with embers.

She spun around and saw the creature just behind her, lifting its knife to strike at her. Again, her vision darkened, and the creature stood out, its silhouette etched into her mind. She saw it raise its knife, but it was as if it had slowed and she saw the detail of the creature's arm, and instinctually knew where it would strike next. She dove out of the way and rolled behind the creature, striking the head with the branch in new strength that she had not held before.

The creature let out a low moan as it dropped in front of her, and she stepped away from it, the darkness began to fade as well as her consciousness. She looked up and saw Legolas standing between two trees not far from her, a look of amazement on his face. But that soon turned to worry as he noticed her leg and sleeve, which had by now been turned dark from the cut beneath. He jogged over to where she stood and did a quick survey of her condition.

"Your cuts are deep. How were you able to escape with your life even at that?" He paused and looked around. "Where is your friend?"

She was silent and looked down at the ground, grief consuming her thoughts and flooding through her adrenalin filled veins.

"I understand," he said, his voice melancholy at the site of sorrow in her eyes which now began to glass over with unshed tears.

"We have to go back," she said, her own voice shaky but determined. She looked up into his face.

"What?" he blinked, taking in what she had just said. "It is too dangerous for an unprotected walk through the forest at this time. Aragorn and Gimli may be able to hold off a few dozen on their own, but you should not leave us until it is declared safe." He looked around apprehensively and returned his gaze to her.

"Then I shall go without a guide. You need not come, but…I just have to find him. He could still be…." She shook her head and looked up into his face. "This is something I must do."

"Not alone," he said, and readjusted the strap of his quiver. Without a word he motioned for her to show the way, and he readied his bow for any attack. They started off at a fast jog, covering most of the distance in only a short while. But by the time they reached the great oak, a small scout group came upon them, their shrieks giving them away as they blundered through the woods. Legolas made quick work of these, and they were off in just a few minutes. It was eerily quiet after that.

Leah began to sprint when they came close to the area where her friend just had to be. But when she came to the spot where she had left him, he was gone; no trace of him was to be found. She looked with unbelieving eyes at the spot, and soon tears began to blur her vision and they streamed freely down her face. Legolas stepped forward beside her, and looked too at the ground, his keen eyes surveying the area.

"He lay here," he kneeled down and swept his hand just above the ground at the exact spot where Jacen had been before. "Then he was dragged a short ways," he whispered, his eyes following a few markings in the ground. "His marks disappear and they are covered by the tracks of orcs." He stood up and looked at her, his eyes showing his sadness of her loss. "They must have taken him. There is little hope now that he will live if he had survived the attack. If they are going to the river, then there would be no way to follow their tracks. Leah, I am sorry. There is nothing that can be done."

Tears now streaked down her face, but she was silent and looked away. "I know." She dabbed her face with her sleeve, wincing as she felt the dagger-like sting of the cut in her arm as she moved it. Her free hand involuntarily sprang to it, but she stopped, catching herself. Legolas startled, remembering her wounds which had now worsened with the running.

"We must leave to heal your wounds." He touched her lightly on her good shoulder. "I am truly sorry." With that they left, moving more slowly, but more freely for they no longer heard the sounds of orcs. They soon reached the campsite where Aragorn and Gimli were already preparing to leave, packing everything up hastily.

Upon their arrival, the two turned, Gimli's face hidden behind this thick beard but his voice sounded with a slight worry. "And where is Jay-pen?" The other two were silent, and he hesitated as they came into the circle of the site. "He couldn't be—he's not…?" His rolling voice drummed against the silence, and he understood. His eyes rested upon Leah's leg coat sleeve, which now revealed the deep cut beneath. "What happened to you, lassie?" He stopped his work and hobbled over to her, his beady eyes squinted with concern. Aragorn followed suit, and they were soon surrounding her.

"I'm okay. I'm fine," she said as they told her to sit down so that they could bandage her cuts, Aragorn telling Gimli to boil some water any way. Leah's head was pounding too hard to protest when she was led to the foot of a tree, and told to sit down. She did so willingly, her mind beginning to draw back from consciousness from they day's endeavor. She felt drained as the adrenalin began to diminish from her veins.

The next thing she knew, Aragon was kneeling above her. "Take off your cloak so that I may bandage you arm," he said, motioning to her coat. She stripped off the thin jacket, her olive green tank top leaving her shivering in the still foggy morning. "How did you escape the orcs with no weapons or defense?" he took out a small cloth and dipped it in the water with was by now luke warm and cleaned the cut on her arm, and she let out a small hiss as the water ran through it. He hesitated for a moment, and then looked at her cut more closely. His face contorted with shock for a moment as he sympathized with the pain she must be enduring.

When she was completely bandaged, she stood up, unstably at first, but then she regained her balance. The others look concerned, but she stood erect, her face set with determination, her face somehow different as she did so. "Let us go to Rivendell."


	9. Rivendell

Leah sat on her saddle, her eyes gazing forward into the forest with little zeal. It was three days since they had encountered the orcs, their journey already carrying them past Weather Top, the place of the long-forgotten ruins. Now she heard the slight rushing of water far off in the distance, some great rapid carving its way through the land with great speed. Her heart had grown heavier with every passing day that Jacen was no longer with her, his laughter gone from her ears and his kindness leaving a void in her mind. She missed him greatly, but she wished for his death to not have been in vain, and yet she wished for him to be here with her, to comfort her.

The trip had been silent since they left their first campsite, each of them saddened by the loss of Leah's friend. By the end of the day they were due to arrive in Rivendell, the safety that would shield them from the orcs and scouts that were constantly being heard by the company somewhere in the distance. Leah had grown tired from hours of travel, her eyes becoming blurred slightly in the twilight sun. She sought sleep though she could not find it in the nights that she stayed awake, her thoughts racing through the last time she had seen her friend.

Soon they came upon the wide river that she had heard, its rushing water stained a vibrant orange in the sunset. The horses hesitated slightly as their hooves plunged into the cool water, but they went on after little coaxing. By the end of the day they reached an end to their journey: Leah was overwhelmed as she entered the gates into a grand city. The structures built with such grace and beauty it seemed unreal for her to be walking through them. The buildings wove into the very forest, blending into the massive white trees that guarded the city.

The company continued to the center of the city, songs and voices sounding all around without a sign of their owners. Leah stood bewildered as they came to a large open stable, and an elf walked out and bowed, offering to take the horses and give them feed and water. Aragorn nodded his head and said a few words in a language that Leah did not understand, and the elf turned and looked at her, a sense of intrigue in his perfect eyes. "We welcome you to Rivendell, O Chosen One!" he said and bowed low, his long hair almost sweeping the forest floor. "Is there anything that I may do to serve you during your stay?"

Leah blinked, having not expected such a formal greeting. She felt suddenly ashamed of how insignificant and she must seem in comparison to the three strong and powerful men who sat on their horses all around her. But she did not blush, as she normally would have. "I thank you for your welcome, and for now that is all that I ask for," she said, thinking that she had done a decent job of sounding confident.

"As you wish, my lady," said the elf as he bowed low again, and waited for the riders to dismount. Leah slid off of her horse and jumped onto the ground with a slight _thud_, the rest of them doing the same. Aragorn walked over to the elf and began to speak to him in the strange but fair language as before. After a few minutes of their discussion, the elf took two reins in each hand and led the horses into the stable.

Leah looked over at Aragorn, who began to lead the way through the city towards the inner gates. She followed blindly, not sure what to expect in this wondrous realm. Walking as if in a dream, she was greeted by many more elves, all of them with fair faces and tall statures. Many of them bowed and some talked in the language that Aragorn had spoken in, more and more songs sounding high up in the trees as they walked deeper into Rivendell.

Within an hour they arrived at the central building, though from a distance it looked to be part of the forest. Elegant white doors were guarded by two elves that were clad in ceremonious armor, and the two elves quickly opened the doors for them, saying a few words as they passed.

Leah swallowed hard as she braced herself for what would be behind the doors, and she gasped as she walked into a great hall with high ceilings draped with vines. The air was thick and warm as opposed to the cold chill of night air outside. A blazing fire burned in the far end of the room, and the elves who had been previously preoccupied at a table in the corner rose instantly. Two of them hurried out of the room, and the rest—five of them in all—came over to the company.

"Alas! The time has come to greet the one who was foretold to arrive in our darkest hour. Welcome, and may you find rest and peace in our halls during your stay!" said the foremost elf, and he bowed in the same fashion as the stable master. "Come; tell us your name so that we may call you by it, O Chosen One!"

Again Leah felt the pressure of being more than what she was: they expected some sort of hero, and what was she? "I am Leah, and may I be so bold as to ask you your names?" she said in her most honorable voice, trying her best to adopt their way of speech.

The elf laughed, and smiled with his perfect eyes shining in the light of the fire. "Of course, of course! I am Faêrendrien, and this," he motioned to the elf beside him, "is Glandreôm, my brother." He continued on with the introductions until each elf in the group was represented. "And I know the rest of your company, as I have met Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli many years before. But now let us find food and drink for the weary travelers and a place for them to lay their heads for sleep. The night has already grown old, and tomorrow we shall hold our counsel."

­­

Leah sat on the stone bench on the balcony just outside her room. She gazed at the trees and river below, drinking in their strength and loveliness. The stars had long been out by the time the counsel had taken place. She had not been allowed to be present (though she was later informed that they were to start some sort of training with her as soon as possible), and instead she had been sent to the healers. She looked back at the experience with a grim smile.

Glandreôm had led her to a room and told her to stay put for a few minutes. Before long two elves garbed in pale blue tunics came into the room with a bowl full of a thick yellow liquid, greeting her as the other elves had done. Leah did her best to return the gesture, and they had her sit down on one of the beds and they skillfully unwrapped her arm and leg, one of them wincing as they saw the red inflamed skin around the edges. "Do not be alarmed if this stings," the first one said as he dipped the tip of a cloth into the liquid and began to dab it onto her arm.

At first she felt nothing but the gently nudges from the cloth, but then her arm began to burn, a sudden flame of pain beginning to lick her cut. She gritted her teeth and looked away, trying not to make any noise. The elf dipped the cloth into the fluid again and dabbed some more on, letting the thick yellow drizzle down into her burning wound.

But as soon as the pain had started, it vanished, leaving a cool soothing sensation behind. Leah braved a look at her arm and she noticed that the liquid had turned clear and thin, much like water. What amazed her the most was that most was that of the redness had already disappeared, the cut slightly less deep and painful. They repeated the process with her leg, which tingled whenever she walked due to its location just below the joint of her knee.

And now she sat with no bandages and with a new lavender dress that a female elf had insisted that she wore. "It would be suggestible to wear something…more modest before you present yourself to Lord Elrond," the elf had said, meaning no harm but also wishing to replace the shorts and tank top that she wore as soon as possible. The dress was a little odd in comparison to the jeans and shorts she usually wore, but she put up with it; there were greater things on her mind.

She sat quietly on the white stone, contemplating what had happened in the forest the day that Jacen died. She had not said anything past the introductions, her heart too heavy to be joyous at the small meal that was served, and the elves keeping quiet, assuming that something had gone terribly wrong but choosing not to bring it up. She looked down at the beauty that surrounded her balcony, wishing that he could have been here to see it.

The door to her room opened, and she heard the heavy steps enter the room, too hard and loud to be that of an elf. She felt someone standing beside her and she saw that it was Aragorn; he too fitted with new garments.

"May I?" he whispered, motioning to the empty spot on the stone. She nodded and he sat down on the opposite end, respecting her space. There was quiet for a long time, Leah absorbed in her thoughts.

"Not all that occurs in the past can be mended," he said, turning to her, the light of the moon reflecting off of her deep brown hair.

"I know," she whispered, barely audible above the soft rushing of the river below. "But it still can bring grief in the present, no matter how much one would wish to move on." Aragorn was slightly shocked: no longer was she the blushing girl that he had met at _The Pony_, silent and afraid to speak. She now spoke with a wisdom far beyond that, and it startled him to see how rapidly she had changed.

He looked down into the river as well, and then continued. "Jacen was a close friend, wasn't he?"

"He was more than that. We had been together for so long, he became like a brother to me."

"I understand. But from all that happens, something can be learned. Maybe that is what you were meant to do?" He looked back at her. There was a long pause as Leah thought of this.

"That may be. But his loss still saddens me, though I know that there is nothing now but to move on and confront what may await." She heaved a deep sigh as if making a difficult, and looked away from the rushing water to the man beside her. "I do not wish for his death to be in vain. I shall train for what ever battle or war they say is to come as they wish."

"So may it be. You are strong in mind and will, and I am sure that you shall do well when you meet Lord Elrond tomorrow. May you rest well until then," he said.

"Thank you. For everything."

He bowed and left, leaving Leah to find sleep in the quiet room.

The next day she started her training early in the morning with an elf named Landrín, a tall and skilled elf. They met outside in a large clearing, trees circling them in a thick wall around them. It was his job, she collected, to see if she was truly worthy of the title by which all were calling her, and report to Lord Elrond.

Author's note: Thanks for putting up with my writing thus far, and i'm sorry if this chapter is not quite as intense as the last. it will pick up later on now that i have most of the characters and setting established. Hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Training

It was strangely quiet in the clearing, the great trees muffling even the calls of the birds just beyond them. Landrín eyed her suspiciously, his face set in stone as he took in her features. "So you are the one who was chosen?" he demanded, his voice strong and intimidating. "Speak quickly so that we may start!" he said when Leah hesitated.

She shifted in the new leggings and long-sleeved tunic she had been provided for practice sessions, their size fitting her somehow perfectly. "I suppose—" she started, but then she was cut off.

"It is either 'yes' or 'no'. Do not tarry with such imprecise answers." He said.

Leah jumped at his bluntness, and answered more promptly this time. "Yes, I am." She began to wonder how she would ever survive training as he started to pace around her, his voice emotionless as he spoke aloud of what he thought.

"Ah, but how could the fate of Middle Earth be borne by such a thin and strenghtless girl? Why _you _and not one of the stronger, and wiser of the elves was chosen I do not know, but for now, let us see how well you can handle a sword with naught but your own instincts to guide you." With that he left her and went to an intricate chest at the far end of the clearing and opened it, pulling out two wooden swords.

He came back and handed one to her, and she saw that the edges were rounded, and the wood polished until it shone in the light that filtered through the tree tops. Even though it was not metal, it had a great amount of beauty to it, as did all things that the elves made, delicate carvings swirling up the center of the blade. She handled it awkwardly at first, the gripping feeling wrong in her hand. "I've never handled a sword before," she confessed.

"That is of little consequence. Now come! I wish to see your most primitive skills," and with that he stepped back and assumed a fighting stance.

Leah mimicked him, not quite sure what she was expected to do until he began to swing his sword. She blocked it just barely, and he swung again. She did her best to parry his attacks, but soon he began to advance, his movements easily becoming swifter and harder. He thrust the point of his sword towards her and she jumped out of the way, stumbling and falling as she did so. She attempted to roll over onto her back so that she could get up, but found the point of his sword now inches from her neck.

She looked up at his smirking face as he as he lowered his sword, her breathing hard from the exertion but no sign of slowing showed in his face. "You would be dead," he said and he pulled her to her feet by her arm. "Try it again."

She swallowed hard and readied herself. This time she struck first, swinging her sword clumsily in his direction. He parried it easily and he stepped forward, beginning to advance again. She began to panic as she barely blocked each of his blows and he started to quicken his speed. Finally he got through her feeble defenses and struck her on her bad arm. She let out a short cry but then it happened again.

The pain dissipated from her arm as her vision darkened, Landrín suddenly standing out, almost illuminated from the rest of her surroundings. She saw the detail of his movements more clearly and her mind subconsciously calculating how he would move. She felt energy begin to course through her limbs as she lunged forward, her sword swung in a more trained fashion this time. His eyes widened as he blocked her blow, but then he began to fight back, determination burning in his eyes. They were matched for a long time, neither advancing nor scoring blows on the other.

But then Leah could see his arms begin to strain in her heightened state, and she pushed even harder, moving quickly, her feet barely touching the forest floor. He thrust his sword out at her and she jumped up, easily clearing his head and landing behind him. She whipped around before he could face her and swung her blade at his head, stopping just inches before she made contact. Landrín stood shocked for a moment, but then laughed, driving the tip of his sword into the ground.

Leah lowered her blade, the darkness already beginning to fade. She felt suddenly weak and her face paled, disbelief washing over her as she realized what she had done. "_This_," he said as he turned on his heel, "is why _you_ were chosen."

Leah panted, her vision spinning and her head pounding as she sat down, shaking her head. "No, no. I couldn't—I couldn't have…." Her breathing was short and rapid as she closed her eyes, trying to stop the trees from spinning. Landrín kneeled down beside her, his face now kinder as he spoke.

"You have fought well, far beyond my expectancies. Come, you shall adapt to the energy you put out when you are in your states." He offered her a hand to help her up, but she hesitated.

"Wait, how did you know—?" she was confused and her head continued to pound as she looked up at him.

He smiled warmly, no longer the harsh elf who had been there moments before. "I could see it in your eyes," he said. "They changed the moment I hit you, and after that you came back far stronger than I would ever have thought possible for someone your size. I could see an ambition, a strength, that was not there before. But now I see that you need rest. Change out of your training attire and then we may together go and see Elrond. I am sure he would be surprised to hear how well you have done, having defeated a four thousand year master of the sword arts!"

Leah blinked. "You're four _thousand_ years old?" she took his hand and he helped her to her feet. "You look as if you could be less than thirty!"

"Elves are not bound to the years of men. As time comes and goes we do not feel its passing, and we live on immortally." He began to leave the clearing and she followed close behind, finding a new respect for Landrín, making sense of the profound wisdom she saw in even Legolas's eyes, even though he looked to be her own age.

Once they were back in the city Leah quickly changed into the elegant blue dress that was provided for her. She combed out her hair, and then decided to wear it down as opposed to tying it back as she had always done. She let it fall down to her shoulders and she proceeded to comb out the tangles she had accumulated during training. Her hands still shook slightly from what she had just done, and she was still shocked from seeing what she could do. But she could not worry about that now.

She had to confront Elrond next, and if that would prove to be a happier experience, she did not know.


	11. The Enemy

Author's note: Okay, I'm sure I'm being redundant here, but thanks for reading this far and please review and critique. other wise, Enjoy!

Leah finished brushing her hair and she walked outside of her room, jumping slightly when she saw that Landrín was standing immediately outside her door already waiting for her. He had dressed himself in a flourish of green colors, his emerald eyes now more prominent as he bowed and greeted her. Emerald…just like Jacen.

She sighed and returned the gesture, hiding her thoughts behind the mask she had worn since she had spoken with Aragorn. Landrín turned and let her trail behind him, his tall figure guiding the way through the series of halls and stairways to what must be where they would meet Elrond. She followed mutely, already her mind sketching out what might be said or done in during the confrontation. All too soon they arrived before two thick wooden doors, runes inscribed with a light silver ink at the top, their letters reflecting the orange light of the torches bordering the halls.

Landrín stopped in front of the doors, adjusting his tunic for one final time before pushing open the doors. Behind the wood was a comfortably furnished room, a long table in the middle of the chamber with an elf sitting in the center of the many empty chairs. Upon their arrival he stood up, and Landrín bowed low, Leah following his lead as best she could. "My Lord," he said and stood strait once more, his ways showing far more respect than he had at first shown to Leah.

"I have been sent word of your coming, but I did not know that Leah would be accompanying you as well," he said, saying her name as if it was strange and foreign to his tongue. She assumed that he had already been told of her name by this time, and so did not question his knowledge. "But indeed I am sure that she is welcome in my halls all the same. Come; tell me what you have to report Landrín." He stepped around the table to stand before him, carrying himself with a sense of nobility in each stride.

Landrín again bowed before he spoke. "This morning I tested her to see at what level she might start at with swordsmanship, and I was shocked to see how well she did." He paused a moment. "After only two hours by my guess she was able to conquer even my skills. She has aptitude I know already, though I have still yet to teach her the use of bow and short sword, but she can still use some instruction on how to properly control those skills. In a short while even I will not be able to teach her more. That is all I have to say." He bowed once more and waited patiently for a response.

Elrond mused over this for a moment, his thoughts deep in contemplation as he analyzed what was said. "That is far more than I would have ever expected to hear, but I am afraid that it is coming closer to an end of peace as Sarumon pulls together more troops. It is good that you have such a skill by your own account, and I must ask, how much training have you had previously to have been able to defeat Leah finished brushing her hair and she walked outside of her room, jumping slightly when she saw that Landrín was standing immediately outside her door already waiting for her. He had dressed himself in a flourish of green colors, his emerald eyes now more prominent as he bowed and greeted her. Emerald…just like Jacen.

She sighed and returned the gesture, hiding her thoughts behind the mask she had worn since she had spoken with Aragorn. Landrín turned and let her trail behind him, his tall figure guiding the way through the series of halls and stairways to what must be where they would meet Elrond. She followed mutely, already her mind sketching out what might be said or done in during the confrontation. All too soon they arrived before two thick wooden doors, runes inscribed with a light silver ink at the top, their letters reflecting the orange light of the torches bordering the halls.

Landrín stopped in front of the doors, adjusting his tunic for one final time before pushing open the doors. Behind the wood was a comfortably furnished room, a long table in the middle of the chamber with an elf sitting in the center of the many empty chairs. Upon their arrival he stood up, and Landrín bowed low, Leah following his lead as best she could. "My Lord," he said and stood strait once more, his ways showing far more respect than he had at first shown to Leah.

"I have been sent word of your coming, but I did not know that Leah would be accompanying you as well," he said, saying her name as if it was strange and foreign to his tongue. She assumed that he had already been told of her name by this time, and so did not question his knowledge. "But indeed I am sure that she is welcome in my halls all the same. Come, tell me what you have to report Landrín." He stepped around the table to stand before him, carrying himself with a sense of nobility in each stride.

Landrín again bowed before he spoke. "This morning I tested her to see at what level she might start at with swordsmanship, and I was shocked to see how well she did." He paused a moment. "After only two hours by my guess she was able to conquer even my skills. She has aptitude I know already, though I have still yet to teach her the use of bow and short sword, but she can still use some instruction on how to properly control those skills. In a short while even I will not be able to teach her more. That is all I have to say." He bowed once more and waited patiently for a response.

Elrond stood musing his words for a moment, his thoughts deep in contemplation. "This is far better than I would ever have guessed, but I fear that already troops have gathered to the East and soon peace shall shatter and war comes forth. Saruman has not been idle during this time. But still, I must ask, how much training have you had with the sword?" He now directed his comments to Leah who had become thoroughly confused with the comment of Saruman.

Who was he? Was he the enemy that all had spoken of? Was he the one who sent out the orcs? Her thoughts raced in the split second that she hesitated, jolting through all the hints and comments that she had heard concerning this unspoken topic. "I have had no training before now, but, please excuse my asking, what did you just say about Saruman?" The name sounded vaguely familiar, a faint recognition of it easing into her mind as she said it.

"So you have not been told?" She shook her head, feeling ignorant. "Well then, I suppose now is the time for you to learn." From there he began to weave her an epic tale of the One Ring, of Sauron, and the hobbits that bore the fate of Middle Earth to the end. He told her of Aragorn and his true identity as King (this was particularly shocking), and the original fellowship which had been broken with Boromir's death. At the end of two hours, and having chosen to sit down after an hour, he had given her an intense and yet amazingly shortened history of all that had passed since Frodo had come upon the ring. "But Saruman was able to slip past the vigil of the Ents only four months after his master's passing," he continued. "Stripped of power and without aid he left for Mount Doom to see with his own eyes what battles had scarred his master's lands. It was in Mordor, far beyond the reaches of our sturdiest scouts, he sought out any trace of strength that might have survived the destruction of the Ring. He did not find a trace of the Great Eye which once stood centaur over the barren scape, but he did find the teachings of his Master." Elrond paused for a moment before going on.

"For five years he consumed himself with the control that was almost his, and he accessed the last remaining fragment of his master's power. He took it, and obsessed himself with it, and he soon grew in strength, with will driving him forward. Now he holds new power not governed by even the Wizard Council. He drove forward to conquer all, madness and wisdom causing him to send vast armies of orcs to clear out all who opposed him in swift moves across the land. Minas Tirith has already fallen to his wrath, and there was little hope to winning against him. Until you arrived."


	12. Can It Get Any Worse?

Author's note: Yes! finally, someone actually _reviewed_ my writing rather than just saying "cool...nice...keep writing..."! For those of you who have stuck with me (I'm not sure if you want me to name names, but thanks for coming this far with me) Okay, i noticed that there was some problem with the whole Sarumon thing, but it sounded cool the morning that i wrote it when i was half asleep...any how, if you review (i don't really have a way to find out what you think) and tell me some other brilliant idea that would work better, thanks (I know, i know, Sauron was supposed to have been defeated and Saruman couldn't have gotten his power, and i apolagize for that as well). Also, sorry for how long it took to get this up, I had some trouble with the internet connection for a while, so this one is a tad bit longer than the rest of my entries. Enjoy!

She stood rooted to the spot, her mouth unwilling to form words for a few minutes after. It was as if a great burden was suddenly placed upon her. Was that what she was meant to do? Win the war for the sake of all the good that had survived until this point? Her mouth suddenly became dry as she began to speak, her lips moving but her voice barely reaching past them. "I beg your pardon for saying so, but…I honestly wish to help, I really do, but I can't…I can't lead against a war or fight valiantly in battle. I'm just…." She paused as she looked for words that would describe her thoughts, but continued without them when the silence began to press upon her. She let her shoulders drop as she shook her head and sighed.

"I really honestly wish that I could do what you think I can. As far as sword practice goes, you would be amazed at what some people can do when faced with danger and adrenalin—" she was cut off with the blunt manner of Landrín, his curt voice easily slicing into her train of thought.

"The simple impulses that control the actions of men do not account for what you were able to execute. Do not worry about leading into war, for that has still yet to be decided, so do not despair! But for now you must be ready to face the dangers that await the paths that you may choose. Training, Leah, is your defense against the enemy at the moment. We have our own. So enough of your childish thoughts, you are more than capable of what we think."

Leah blushed when she was called a child, it suddenly occurring to her how ignorant she must seem saying such things to one who was a few thousand years her senior. She pursed her lips and avoided saying anything rash after that, but she was not given the chance for after a few seconds a knock sounded at the door. Moments later, the familiar face of Legolas appeared from behind the heavy wood as he stepped in and waited for approval to speak. Once he found it, he stood squarely as he addressed Elrond in an almost business-like manner, his long silky hair reflecting the torch light from behind the open door. "Lord Elrond, the scouts arrived about half an hour ago and they wish to have a council with you," he said, his voice echoing melodiously in the room. His eyes rested for a moment on Leah, and they flickered with slight confusion at her presence before he returned his gaze to Elrond and continued. "They bring strange news from the East."

Elrond immediately stood up from his chair and strode across the room to the door, thanking Legolas before he disappeared into the hallway, the light steps of his boots quickly growing inaudible as they retreated down the hall. Silence descended like a heavy shroud after that, and the three of them not wishing to interrupt the quiet. Landrín soon stood and walked over to the book shelf in the corner of the room and pulled from it a few scrolls and maps that he then busied himself with at the end of the table.

Legolas and Leah stayed in the now awkward silence before Legolas finally spoke. "Leah, have you had anything to eat yet today? If not, shall I show you to the dinning hall?" By now it had been about four or five hours since she had had breakfast, and Leah became suddenly aware of the great hunger that gnawed at her stomach. She smiled and agreed, happily leaving the room to find food.

Legolas led her through the many halls of the House, his tall figure moving confidently through doors and stairs, the many open windows that lined their way letting white light stream into the path. The air was heavy with the scent of early-spring blossoms and the river could be heard just outside. Leah's spirits lifted a little at this as she began to feel more at home now than she had since she arrived, and she let the sunshine drench her skin as she passed. "I see you wore your hair down today." Leah broke from her own thoughts as the voice of Legolas penetrated her ears. She smiled even wider at this.

"As have you I see," she said, her own voice light with the sudden trill of happiness. He smiled and let out a soft laugh.

"Yes, but that is as I have always had it," he said as he too breathed deep the scent of spring. There was a friendly pause as they walked towards the dinning hall. "It looks very nice," he said after a while, and Leah's cheeks became tinted pink at the unexpected complement.

"Thank you. But still, it does not amount to the fair people of this land and all of the elves who walk with undying grace through the forests and planes." It was at this that they arrived at another set of doors that Legolas pushed open, revealing a long table lined with abundant food and fifty or so elves that laughed and spoke in their own tongue.

"Welcome!" one called upon their appearance, and they were quickly seated and served some of the food that was on the table. Leah looked down at the vividly colored fruit that sat on the plate before her, wondering how they had been able to grow pears and grapes during such a time in the year when most plants were still beginning to reach out with the very first leaves of spring. She smiled at the ingenuity of the elves as she cut a piece of the pear off and tasted it, the rich flavor unlike what she was used to back home.

Home…she still missed it bitterly: her home, her siblings, the school that she had gone to. Was she ever to return after she had 'fulfilled the prophecy'? How would she be able to pick up from the moment she had left the world she had always known afterwards if she could get back? All these things plagued her thoughts as she lay awake at night in her room, deprived of sleep until deep into the nights. But for the first time in many days she was light hearted in the presence of the person she hoped she could soon call friend, and laughter ringing through the hall like a hundred bells. Before she knew it she was engrossed in conversation with some of the other elves that spoke in common speech.

"Tell us of yourself, O chosen one. Please enlighten us of where you come!" a few of the elves asked joyously, their eyes excited and filled with profound happiness from the food and bright light that relieved them of the winter they had endured just months before.

She smiled, glad to know something that others did not. "There is not much to tell really, though it is much different from this place and all of the lands that surround it," she started, dancing around the topic of technology that she was sure would not be believed by the folk of Middle Earth. "I lived with my mother and four siblings about a mile from a large forest, and we have lived there since I was nine years of age."

"What of your father? Does he live elsewhere?" asked an elf about four seats down from her before she could continue, and the elves that were slightly out of ear shot leaned in to hear the answer.

Leah now paused, and her dance ended in a great stumble. She should have left that part out. She pursed her lips for a moment, not sure of what she should say in this case. Not wishing to find pity during this rare interval of joy, she did her best to make the topic short. "When I was young, maybe about two at the time," she started, the elves silent as they awaited her to proceed, "he went off to war, and never came back. I never really knew him, so it was not very hard for me to adjust." She shrugged her shoulders, trying to make it look as if she was not bothered, praying that they would change the topic soon. She gave a brief sideways glance at Legolas, his face difficult to guess with the light obscuring part of her view from that angle.

A plethora of apologies and well-wishes followed this, the elf who had brought it up asking for forgiveness. "I ask not for your pity," she said firmly as their voices began to die down. "There is nothing that can be done about it now, and pity only gives strength to sorrowful memories. Unlike my mother and older sister, I feel little loss for him as I had not grown to know him within the span of my memories. So please, do not pity me."

There was a heavy pause as finished this, one elf taking the hint that she was not in the mood to continue with such matters, and so asked her to continue on with her description of her home lands. A few of the other elves thought that he was being rude, but their attention was quickly drawn to Leah as she went on where she had left off. "Hum, well, other than that, I attended school, a place of learning for people my age…." She went on to describe her life (a gasp of air leaping into the lungs of the elves in unison as she told about the lack of elves and dwarves) and she talked for about fifteen minutes before the topics changed to that of other things like the lands of Middle Earth, and of war (Leah cringing in her mind as she thought of this), and soon the company was laughing and jesting, their merry voices once again ringing through the halls.

Leah smiled now that she was relieved of attention, and she turned to Legolas who sat across from her. By now they had both finished their meal and he offered to show her around the House and the gardens around it until she was called for again. She thanked him for the offer and they were soon off, replacing the laughter that had surrounded them with the peace of the orchards outside, the thick fragrance of the blooms surrounding them as he pointed out the different trees and told her their Elvin names and history. She enjoyed the break from stress as they walked through some of the smaller gardens, Legolas speaking to her of Rivendell and of his home in Mirkwood.

Soon they transitioned into speaking of her training, and she stood uncomfortably under the eaves of the large, graceful tree that they had stopped beneath. "Oh, it went well," she said not wishing to tell him about what she had done, but not desiring to lie.

"Landrín was very…blunt in everything though."

Legolas let out an honest laugh at this, his face lighting up with a smile. "Yes, he does have that manner, does he not?" he smiled. "But come, you do not tell all. I heard Landrín speak of your skill before I entered, and it is difficult to bring praise from mouth, be it in his own way or less curt." He looked down at her, the light that played upon the leaves of the tree above reflecting off her eyes and face as she looked to him.

"It's hard to explain," she said, unsure of how he would react to her telling him.

"Then will you spar with me? Or are you still weary from this morning's trail?" he asked, his perfect face welcoming her to say 'yes'. She was silent for a moment as she weighed the consequences for doing so, and then agreed, regretting it the moment the words escaped her lips. "Good. I shall go and ask Landrín if it goes against his planning otherwise, but you may stay her whilst I find the answer." He then started off and soon disappeared behind the gates that led to the garden.

"Stupid, stupid,_stupid_!" she growled at herself under her breath. How was she going to get through this and not let another person know of her ways? It seemed to her like another burden to bare, another step towards war, towards the thing that stole her father from her family. She took a deep breath as she began to walk around the garden, the lush Elvin flowers slowly bringing tranquility to her mind as she looked into their beauty. _"What could possibly go wrong?"_ she thought as she found a stone bench and sat upon it, soon to stand up again upon Legolas's return.

"It has been approved of by both Landrín and Elrond," he said as he approached her. "It has also been agreed that it would be best if you were to practice with other people to learn the different styles of swordsmanship that many of the elves employ." Leah smiled at him, gritting her teeth once more for getting herself into such a mess. "The council has ended by now and Aragorn has also decided to join the session to see if he could also add to your education."

This made her heart sink further, the tranquility beginning to fade and panic to dominate. Could it get any worse? They went into the building and they parted ways, and she rushed up to her room and seized her training clothes and pulled them on, once again bringing her hair up in her tie that she had placed on the dresser. After that she met Legolas and Aragorn already on their way to meet her, their course soon changing to lead her to the same place where Landrín had first introduced her to the sword.

Once within the great ring of trees, Legolas went to the chest on the outer rim of the ring, quickly unlatching the locks that had been placed upon it after Leah and Landrín had left to see Elrond. After a few minutes of feeling her heart jump with every click of the locks, Leah watched in horror as Legolas began to approach with two swords in hand. They were a much thinner and elegant make, their long white blades made from the same wood as the silver trees that stood like beacons of light in the forest. Similar inscriptions swirled up the center as the last, giving it a slightly similar look to the one she had used previously.

Legolas stood about three yards away from her, his feet planted firmly in the ground, the base of his thin brown boots engulfed by the thick grass beneath them. Aragorn stood by the chest, giving them a wide berth to move about in. There was a pause in which they readied themselves, Leah gritting her teeth as the finally faced each other. For a moment he did not strike or move, his figure perfectly posed against the background of trees, but then he came at her with startling speed and agility. Taken off guard, Leah began to step back, barely able to block the rain of attacks that ensued, Legolas not giving her any slack as he began to advance.

All the while she fought off the buzz of energy that had begun to enter her limbs, the visual darkness that enabled her to predict her opponent's movements that clouded the edges of her eyes. Unaware, Legolas continued to execute elaborate sword patterns, unlike the ones that she had seen Landrín use, his sword easily switching between a downward strike to that of a circular horizontal one. Built slightly lighter than Landrín, Legolas was able to move about in a faster manner and strike more quickly, though his blows were not quite as hard.

For half an hour she blocked, parried and evaded, her heart pounding from the exertion of moving about and pushing away the state that threatened to show her true self to the others. But not long after her integrity failed, and she reluctantly welcomed the sense of energy and strength that immediately flooded her muscles and the darkness that illuminated Legolas, his sword flashing brilliantly in her sight. Her speed tripled and she began to advance, her own sword scoring hits against the other as loud wooden clicks echoed through the clearing.

Legolas reacted much in the same way that Landrín had, his eyes widening in shock at the sudden change of events as Leah's own strikes became harder to block. She let her blade move in the fashion that her instincts told her to, her heart beat sounding vividly in her ears. Minutes, hours passed without her notice as she gained more ground, her opponent now on the defensive side as she pushed herself to the limit of her abilities and strength. They were soon approaching the wall of trees, and in a final attempt to bring Leah off guard to score a hit, Legolas made a swift thrust with his sword, failing as she sprang lightly from the ground to the side and disarmed him, using the precise positioning of his sword and arm to her advantage. She swung her sword upwards and flicked it to the side as she contacted the other blade, Legolas's sword flying from his grip at the unexpected attack.

They stood, Leah's blade pointed at his head and his face a mixture of shock and amazement. Her breathing rattled in her lungs as she lowered her sword and darkness began to shroud her eyes, but not that of strength and advanced sight that she had been in moments before. How long had they been fighting? She became vaguely aware that Aragorn was suddenly beside her, his voice full of concern but distant as a great dizziness seized her mind. Legolas was also next to her, his hands gripping her arm and shoulder as she stumbled forward in attempt to move. "I'll be fine. I'll be fine. I just need a minute to recover…like last time…." She managed to say, not wishing to look weak or feeble in their eyes as well. She remembered nothing more as a deep darkness encompassed her vision and mind.


	13. The scent of Spring

Author's note: thanks for coming this far with me (stefan the vampire, thanks). If you have any suggestions about what the "enemy" should be changed to, i'd love to hear it, otherwise i will go along with my original plan. Oh! and if you have noticed, someone flamed me and was able to get past my profanity filters via punctuation marks. If you do review, i would be more than thankful if you would take up a bunch of space (even if it's empty space, i don't care, i just don't want to have to look at an example of someone flaunting their stupidity every time i check my reviews). and to all of those who choose to waste your time to flame me: your time is better spent learning about something more useful like molecular physics. That is all.

She woke up with her back against a tree on the edge of the area, her head throbbing as she pried open her eyes and looked up to see two Aragorns floating in her vision. "How are you?" he asked as she rubbed her eyes and fixated on the person before her, willing her vision to stop spinning. She looked to the side and saw Legolas beside her on the right, the swords having been discarded or put away, she didn't care.

"How long have I been out for?" she said as she took the flask of water offered to her and drank a few sips of water, rejoicing as the cool liquid flowed down her dry throat. Her hands shook slightly, every fiber tired and sore in her body from the sparring, and she spilt a little over her fingers, the cold water making her still-warm skin tingle.

"About ten minutes. We were about to find help but you woke up just as I was about to leave. What happened?" The twin Legolass continued to swirl in her vision as he took the flask from her when she handed it back. There was a slight pause as she tried to stand, her legs close to buckling from the sudden purge of adrenalin.

Succeeding, she inhaled the thick scents of the forest: so peaceful. Her head pounded harder at being vertical, but she pushed the pain away as she faced the two before her, their movements ready to react if she were to fall again. "I'm sorry if I have troubled you," she started, feeling as if she had greatly inconvenienced them by blacking out. "But…didn't Landrín tell you?" she asked slightly confused at their unawareness.

"Were we supposed to be informed of something?" Aragorn said, also perplexed. A sudden respect welled up in her for the elf she had thought to be crude and uncaring towards her. He might have seemed blunt at first, but he had not told every sole he came across about what she had done. In her mind, she thanked Landrín for this.

Leah shifted uncomfortably, avoiding their eyes for a moment before she went on. "I'm not sure myself of what happens, but whenever something comes at me, or I'm faced with a danger….I don't know how to explain it. It's strange, like all else in the world goes blank save for the thing that is threatening me with pain or death. It happened when we were in the woods, when I was attacked by an orc." There was a pang of regret as she thought about Jacen, how she might have been able to save him had she known of her own abilities. She tapped the toe of one of her own light-weight boots on the ground, feeling more willing to continue now that she had started. "It happens whenever I'm faced with an opponent as well, like when I sparred with you, Legolas." She turned her head to face Legolas, and he returned the gaze.

"Yes. Never in a long while have I met my match in swordsmanship. Landrín may be strong with one opponent, but he lacks the ability to fend off more than ten or so foes. I have been through many battles, Leah, and rarely have I seen such skill. You have fought very well today to best me, and now there is little doubt about your place in the prophecy," Legolas said, his face drawing a slight smile upon his perfect lips, but his eyes still portrayed worry. "But why did you lose consciousness?"

This made her flush a slightly darker pink, letting out a sudden 'Oh!' as she remembered that part of the day. It all seemed to blur into one sequence of living dream where she danced upon light feet and sprang easily from side to side, avoiding the sword that her opponent wielded. "When I…start to gain the strength of my 'prophesized ability' as Landrín had phrased it, I exert more energy, and I push myself far beyond my normal limits without even being aware of it. He had said that I must become accustomed to the energy that I put out during these times, so that my body can handle it for longer periods of time in the future. Did that make any sense?" she finished lamely, not sure if what she was saying was intelligible. Her head continued to pound.

The other two looked at her, a strange respect glinting in the depths of their eyes. There was a silence where they stood like this, Leah appreciating the fact that she was no longer portrayed as a child in their eyes. She shrugged and asked if they were going to continue or leave, and Aragorn, still worried about her, said that it was best not to carry forward today. She agreed with a slight nod (which caused her head to go from a dulled throb to an explosion of pain) and they left the ring of trees behind, the sun beyond them having already reached past noon. Before long the land would be covered in the twilight that drenched the fair trees in a golden light. They soon made it back to the house, Leah's legs now feeling like rubber as they ascended the stairs, and Legolas escorted her to her room asking upon their arrival if she felt well enough to attend the evening meal.

She assured him of this, and he left to be replaced with an elf who offered the chance to have a bath and some fresh garments. It was the same one who had wanted her out of the shorts before meeting Elrond. Leah, who felt happy for the chance to switch out of her worn training attire, quickly thanked her for it and followed the elf (whose name Leah later found to be Salandriel) to a small room not far from her own. Inside of it was a large tub, already filled with water, an assortment of soaps arranged on a stand beside it. On the right wall was a rack with what appeared to be a white towel that was made of a cotton-like material, but was far softer to the touch. Salandriel laid out yet another dress for her to wear once she was bathed, and left the room after showing her the soaps and towel.

Leah thanked her, and the door was locked behind Salandriel and Leah soon was dipping herself into the hot water, her joints and muscles quickly soothed by the heat. She sighed and started to wash her dirt covered skin. Ten minutes after she was slipping into the dress, which inevitably fit her perfectly. Such was the way of the elves. It was silky and smooth like her other dresses, only this time it had a slightly different cut around the sleeves, looser towards the wrist than her other ones. The pale colors reflected that of early spring blossoms, elegant leaves and designs sewn along the hems of the sleeves.

She marveled at the craft of the Elvin weavers and sewers, her dark eyes soaking in every detail that could not be surpassed by the crude stitching of men or machine. She stood like this for a few minutes before tidying up and leaving for the evening meal. After making wrong turn along the way and spending a few minutes retracing her path, Leah made it to the dinning hall, where before she even opened the doors she could hear the ringing laughter of many elves. She pushed open the doors an her eyes were welcomed with the sight of many smiles and a bright fire blazing in the fire place along far wall, the windows letting in the scent of new blossoms.

One elf greeted her in his own tongue, quickly switching to basic when he saw that she not an elf. "Hello and may you seat yourself and be merry!" he said, his voice sounding clearly like a flute in her ears. She smiled and thanked him, finding Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn sitting in a row, talking together about recent events. Leah wondered if the conversation was about the war or some past experience as they flagged her down and offered her a seat beside them, most of the seats now taken up by elves at the time. She found a spot next to Gimli, who had just started to dish himself a helping of potatoes and poultry, asking her to help him reach some of the salad that was beyond his reach.

She found this particularly amusing as she lifted the bowl and placed it closer to him. Legolas, who sat behind Aragorn in relation to her, leaned over slightly to see her, greeting her as well. After a short exchange of pleasantries, Gimli was soon asking her about her training session, where upon Leah looked up to Aragorn, her eyes seeking a clue in his face as to what she should say. He smiled at her, a strange fatherly warmth to his expression in contrast to his usual masked face, and nodded.

Not sure of what this meant, she did her best not to make herself look wonderful or skilled. In a very vague manner. "Oh, it went well….Legolas is amazing with the sword though. He has a very different style from Landrín, and it was a very…" she looked for the right words. "educational session I suppose. Very interesting." She tried to brush off the subject with these words, stealing a glance at the other two, who had long been disengaged and eating their food in silence. Frustrated at the lack of help, she turned back to Gimli, who took another sip of his drink before he asked "But how did you do, lassie? I don't care to know about Legolas now. Most elves are just fine with a sword or bow." He looked up at her with his eyes awaiting the answer with anticipation.

Leah pursed her lips and decided not to lie, and gave him a general outline of what happened. "To begin with, I was terrible, to be honest. He came at me with astonishing speed that had to have been twice that of Landrín, though he didn't strike as hard in the beginning. After a while, though, I started to gain ground and I was able to push him back towards the outer wall of trees." She looked around and saw that a couple of the other elves had stopped talking and were listening to her with complete silence. "How long we fought, I do not know, but I began to grow dizzy after the second hour or so, but just as I was about to lose all strength I disarmed him," she shrugged humbly and the two other elves nodded and went back to their own conversation.

Gimli looked as if he had just heard that she had taken on a thousand orcs and lived. His mouth opened slightly at this, but Leah quickly added in a low voice that was only within his ear shot "But I did end up losing consciousness for a few minutes." At this he let out a rolling laugh, and he thumped a wide hand on her back.

"Well that won't be much of a problem in due time! Keep it up though, and you might just be able to stay awake through your next match!" He continued to laugh silently, imagining what would happen had his opponents fell asleep during battle. "Ah, well. For a first go that was quite the tale," he said and turned to his food and began to scarf down his potatoes, leaving Leah slightly flustered at this complement.

She soon served herself a helping of salad and fruit, the sun behind her already sinking beyond the sight of the windows and beyond the horizon. The hall was soaked in the final crimson and golden colors of sunset that streamed through the windows for a few minutes, soon to be replaced by the cool indigo of night. When she had finished her plate was cleared and she got up to leave for bed, wishing the others a good night. Legolas offered to escort her again.

The next morning she woke up in her bed, her arms and legs feeling the pain that she had escaped the previous day. She rolled out of bed and proceeded to put on her now cleaned training garb: she was going to meet Landrín again today for archery. Landrín had felt she was ready to start to learn it, much to the nervousness of Leah. She was soon walking down the halls towards the outside, few of the elves up at such an hour. She met him in front of the dining hall and after a few minutes of silence they both ate and moved on to the training grounds.

This time, though, instead of a chest that contained swords, four target stands awaited their coming. Not the usual circular shape that Leah had seen before, these were tall and thin, less than two feet across. They were stood on end so that they reached a height of about five feet, different colored markings symbolizing where she was to aim. Landrín soon found a bow in the same chest on the far end of the clearing, and returned with the weapon gleaming in his hands. Again, it was made of the white wood of the forest, though the wood was relatively plain save for a few markings on the tips.

After having showed her how to properly handle the bow, Landrín instructed her on how to pull back an arrow and release it. He demonstrated by sinking an arrow in to the exact center of the farthest target. Amazed, Leah tried to accomplish a similar feat when handed the bow and quiver. She slung the quiver over her shoulder and pulled an arrow from it. She fitted it to the bow and aimed for the nearest target, succeeding only in hitting the ground a few feet before it.

Much teaching and error commenced, no danger to drive her states to guide her hands. They spent three hours of this, Landrín seeming to have a bottomless supply of patience despite his blunt manner of instruction. By the end of this, however, Leah managed to strike close to the middle of a target that was about forty yards from her somewhat regularly. "Good, good. You have done well enough. You are dismissed for today," Landrín said once he was able to coax one very good shot out of her (she was able to hit they farthest target about two feet from the bottom). She bowed in the custom that she had adopted and thanked him for the lesson.

Two months passed of this: sparing in the morning and archery in the evening after the mid day meal. Slowly she began to gain control over her states, able to willingly avoid or call upon it at need, even in archery. At first she continued to fall into a deep exhaustion after more than an hour or so of heavy sparring, but after the first month her body started to gain strength and endurance, making it more than easy to spar for hours on end without feeling at all weak.

Occasionally when she and Landrín or Aragorn or any other person who sparred with her, an elf or two would act as spectator to the match, clapping when one or the others scored a point. At the same time, Faêrendrien had begun to educate her in the Elvin language, seeing as she was surrounded by their culture and tongue every day. She picked it up with ease as if it were something she had known since childhood. This both surprised and intrigued Leah, and she humored the idea of if it were part of her raw talent or her 'prophesized ability'.

One day, towards the end of the two months, she caught a glimpse of herself in a tall mirror. She almost gasped at what she saw: a tall, slender young woman with stunning eyes and slightly longer hair that she draped over her shoulders when she was not training. Her arms and legs were toned and more durable than her once thin and weaker self. She now walked with a more subtle grace than before. But what was most shocking was her face: it was somehow changed, her eyes suddenly picking up the dramatic changes that had occurred over the course of eight weeks. She could not explain it save for now she looked like an elf. "_Don't be ridiculous. That's impossible." _ She had told herself. But she knew that it was not so.

Not long after that day, Legolas asked if she would want to go on a walk through the garden after they had finished their evening meal. She agreed, now more than comfortable with the elf, and they were soon walking between the oriental trees and flowers that grew densely in this part of the forest. For a long while they walked together as two friends in the fading light, their minds engulfed with the tranquility that came with walking through the garden, but then Legolas spoke.

"It has been only a short while since you have come here, Leah, and yet you exceed all of our, all of my expectations. You have grown wiser in this time, as well," he said in a quiet voice after they had walked for a while, his thoughts dwelling upon the girl he had met months ago at the inn, her voice quivering as she asked for Aragorn to unarm himself before he spoke. Now she was able to wield a sword herself, and with great skill as many had noticed. Confidently she now spoke to all who wished to speak to her, rather than blushing and whispering the answer. Indeed, she had grown.

"It seems like so long ago that I came here, unaware of all that happened to me in the span of only one night. And now I am to face the war that I never knew that I would have to witness," she said, her own voice quiet, not wishing to disturb the silence of the garden. A long pause followed where they continued to walk together, as if through a dream.

"Three of the scouts have returned," he said after a while. "They brought news of an army growing in the East." Another pause. "We are going to send a small troop to see about this, Aragorn, Gimli and I being one of those to help further scout the area to see what plan of action should be taken." His voice was just above a whisper as they passed by a great oak, it's long branches momentarily blocking out the light of the moon and stars. "Would you wish to come with?"

They stopped beneath the tree, their faces obscured in the darkness. She felt surprisingly calm about the concept of confronting a possible force of war, and she gave a slight smile, his keen eyes barely making out her expression. "I will come."

Author's note: sorry it took so long to get this up. Hope you liked it!


	14. Into the Midst of Danger

Author's note: Oops! I guess when i copied this story in i pasted in two copies, which resulted in a chapter that started at the top again about halfway through. I apologize for the inconvenience to all those who had to read through the redundancy. Well, hope you like this edited version better. Enjoy!

Two weeks after she had made her promise of coming, Leah was sent to the armory where she was fitted with a thin mail coat (there were none that would fit her tall and thin shape) and some travel clothes. She was given a pale green vest-like tunic that left most of her arm free to allow for better movement with the coat underneath, and lightly armored leggings that matched with a similar color. But most impressive in her eyes was the sword that was bestowed upon her. Free of all wood or rounded edges, the metal sang joyfully as she pulled it out of the sheath, the blade inscribed with ceremonious designs.

It was her own to keep through battle and war, a great leap from the simple training swords that she had grown to know. She held it with confidence, a strange power emanating from it as she swung it left to right. Landrín was the one who had requested it to be forged for her, his experience with such things resulting in a blade that fit her perfectly, like a stunning extension of her being. He now stood before her, watching as she twirled it experimentally in each hand. "It's beautiful," she said as she saw the metal glint in the light as it spun about, a metallic hum resulting as she did two sharper twirls.

"It is a traditional sword that my kind has used for thousands of years, made to last through even the most trying of battles without crack or break. It will serve you well in all that you do," he said as she slipped the sword into her sheath, her ears making note of the smooth sound it made as it slid along the material. She thanked him for it and he waved his hand as if to physically brush off the subject.

Not long after Legolas and Gimli came into the room talking to each as they entered. They greeted Leah and she did the same, her mail shimmering slightly as she bowed. They then told her of where they were going to hold the meeting with the rest of the scout group, and then they too were fitted with mail as she left to find the place that they had spoken of. She found it with little trouble having been more accustomed the distinct pattern of hallways and rooms of the House, arriving a few minutes before Legolas and Gimli.

She found the room and pushed open the double doors to reveal a large open balcony, the river flowing almost soundlessly below. The noon sun shone on the hair of thirty or so elves that sat in a circle facing each other. Leah was appointed a seat next to a majestic looking elf who greeted her in his own tongue. She did the same with the simple 'good afternoon' that she had been taught. Impressed, the elf returned his gaze to the door where Legolas, Gimli, and Landrín entered, all of them clad in a new coat of mail like the rest of the elves sitting around the circle.

Before the end of ten minutes one last elf arrived: Elrond, with his tall and authoritative stature walked through the door, his feet not even making a sound as he walked over to the chair in the center of the circle. All conversation ceased as he placed each hand of the arms of the chair and addressed the rest of the company. "It has been a great battle up until this point to stay aloft in this war," he started, his voice carrying easily to the ears of those around him. "And now a final blow is said to draw near. Some of our scouts returned from their missions with news of a great force growing to the east, and it is your duty by embarking on this quest to find what challenges we face, and from there we will set a course of action," he said, saying much of what Legolas had. He continued to speak, to encourage the group of men (and Leah) to go forth and do what is necessary to help save Middle Earth from the dangers that threaten to shatter all peace. There was over an hour of this, along with the plans of what was to be done for the different circumstances that may be found.

Strategies were made, and the thirty men were divided into three groups of ten: one to follow the river, one to cover the planes, and one to scout out the area of the forest. Leah's group, which consisted of Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Landrín, Faêrendrien and his brother, and two other elves that Leah did not recognize, were assigned the task of following along the river which often served as a route that that orcs would travel along to ferry supplies or travel. Soon after the groups were established they dispersed to ready themselves for travel. Food, weapons, blankets, and other such things were placed upon a sturdy horse, one per group to carry the burden of the supplies.

About an hour after, the horses were brought out for the scouts and they mounted them, many of the elves choosing to go without a saddle and simply spoke a few words in their ears. However, Leah still lacked the ability to properly ride a horse for the focus had been on training rather than riding, and so she rode again with Aragorn. It was slightly odd, being in such close contact she thought, but such feelings quickly dissolved as they started out into the forest, the groups wishing luck and speedy return to each other. They parted ways about a mile along the trail, the horses going at a slight trot as Leah's group reached the river.

They followed it for the better portion of the day, stopping only twice to let the horses rest and to have some food. According to Faêrendrien they would reach the outer skirts of the forest within another day, a pang of excitement and apprehension growing in Leah's heart when she heard this. What she feared the most was being out in the open.

By night fall they had made camp and started a fire that blazed large enough for the ten of them to huddle together and gain warmth in the chilling night of spring. After a quick meal of small game and some dried fruit that had been brought along, the sleeping mats were dealt out and thin blankets distributed among them. Leah was surprised at the warmth that the blankets provided, and she wrapped it around her shoulders and laid her head down on the mat, feeling self conscious being the only female in the group. She closed her eyes and almost immediately fell asleep, her dreams twisting reality into the complex thoughts of her mind.

She woke up, however, only a few hours after, and she offered to take the next shift for watch. Gimli, who was the one that was chosen for first lookout, thanked her and stumbled off to his mat in an almost drunken fashion from lack of sleep. Leah then replaced him and sat upon a stump and listened to the sounds of the night: nocturnal animals chasing one another in the darkness, bushes and leaves whispering to one another when the light wind blew through them. Her eyes strained against the darkness as she sat alert to anything that might emerge from the shadows, jumping when a bush would rustle when disturbed by a bird or other animal.

She stayed like this until she was relieved an hour later by one of the elves she did not know (his name later being found to be Pulrandrion). Leah returned to her mat and tried to find sleep in the midst of the darkness, her ears picking up every movement of the branches above and the distant murmur of the river. It was deep into the night that she found it, her tired mind finally beginning to rest, fitful and shallow it was, but rest all the same.

At the break of dawn they all awoke and prepared to leave, a small breakfast served with a few potatoes that were boiled and made into soup. Within half an hour they were off again, their horses springing forward happily at the chance to move onwards. This process repeated itself for another two days, until they broke loose of the forest and entered the long, rocky planes. The grass here grew tall and yellow-green, almost like straw in the dim morning light. All the while there were no signs of orcs.

"How far do we intend to go?" Leah asked Aragorn on the third day as she sat in front of him, staring at the moss-clad and crumbling rock walls that had marked the path that they were on. It seemed almost too peaceful for any disturbance to have passed along those trails in all of history. She looked ahead and saw the deep blue sky above them giving clue to little more than good weather.

"The plan was to go on for a fort night or until we reach a trail or tracks that would suggest that anything had crossed our paths within the past few weeks," he answered, just as Legolas, who had been in the front cried out.

"_Yrch_!" he called back in his own tongue, and a sudden excitement billowed forth from the riders as they hurried to see for themselves. Beyond the rock wall which had drawn a sudden end and opened up to the planes, a small dot on the horizon could be seen by Leah, Aragorn, and Gimli, but to the others they saw a large group of orcs, several hundreds in number, traveling with great speed towards them. Had they been spotted? A great surge of adrenalin began to pulse through her veins as she saw this, and a few of the horses reared as they caught the foul scent that had been carried by the wind.

"Everyone to the right! Let us obscure ourselves in the boulders at hand and wait for them to pass!" cried Landrín as the dot grew in size. No one questioned this and they group soon led their horses into the random but large arrangement of boulders not fifty meters from the trajectory that the orcs followed. The land dipped into a shallow bowl beneath them as they watched the orcs pass by a few minutes after they had hid themselves. It took what seemed to be a lifetime for them to pass, and the horses began to step backwards or shake their heads nervously.

Most of the elves were able to calm their horses with only a few whispered words, but Gimli's horse reared at the sight of the hideous creatures and let out a shrill cry long before the orcs had even stopped passing by. This caused a great confusion and the band of orcs turned their course and approached the boulders with great speed, all of them snarling and shouting in their harsh language. It was then that the scouts sprang from the boulders, their horses making a sharp turn to the left to try and escape the rain of arrows that began to fall upon them. They only stopped when they reached a steep drop off, cornered by the orcs that had fanned out to net their prey.

The small group of ten backed as far against the cliff as they could, not wanting to fall to the rocky grass many feet below and not wishing to face the much out numbering of orcs. For a moment they ran along the edge of the cliff, their horses moving swiftly, almost reaching the point of where they could escape the line of enemies and run away. But as they approached the gap close to the edge, Pulrandrion's horse received a shot to the side. It let out a sharp cry as it crashed to the ground, sending Pulrandrion crashing forcefully into the ground. He rolled, clutching his arm that he had landed on, and stood up, his eyes clouded with pain. Leah saw no more as she turned to the orcs that were now only ten meters away.

"Dismount and let the horses go! There is no use for them now, and let us fight on foot!" she heard the voice of Aragorn say and she obeyed and quickly slipped off the horse and let it run off, the orcs paying no heed to them as they permeated their line and ran off into the land. Leah pulled out her sword and ushered the sense of strength to her limbs and eyes as the first blow landed upon her blade as she blocked it and sprang to the side, spinning quickly to avoid another strike.

In the corner of her eyes she saw the vague outlines of the others fighting off the plethora of orcs that seemed to keep coming. Soon she did not even see that as all clouded around her, the orcs beginning to be illuminated as she jumped into the almost solid line of opponents, each bearing a long knife or other weapon in their hands. But these were not the ones she had seen in the forest before: their arms and legs were larger with bulging muscles and their height was much taller, easily reaching over six and seven feet.

She struck down one orc within five minutes, but she was too busy blocking the attacks of fifty different orcs that that was all she accomplished. Legolas, who was not far from her, let out a constant stream of arrows, leaving a few orcs falling upon the ground. But he soon converted to using his short sword when they advanced too close for such a weapon. All the while the orcs were shouting at each other with barely intelligible words. Between the clangs of metal and the joyful growls she caught the words 'Bring to Saruman' and 'the youngest one' jumbled among words of their own tongues.

Leah took down another and blocked three more as she encountered Legolas, and they fought side by side for a while, hours passing with the orcs not even phased by the dozen or so now missing from their number. It was then that Leah heard Legolas yell "Behind you!" and she tuned to see a sharp mace heading for her. She ducked and swept her leg out before her and brought her attacker to the ground. But the orc quickly grabbed her leg when she stood up again and pulled it out from under her, sending her crashing to the ground. The air was knocked out of her lungs, the packed dirt crushing her ribs and she coughed and gasped to refill her lungs.

She rolled over as a strike from the mace, dirt flying into her eyes as it dug into the ground, just missing her head. She stood up and heard an orc yell something to the one with the mace, something to the effect of 'must take alive!' Before she could react, a sharp blow struck her head from behind, the flat of a sword contacting with great force that thrust her forward into the ground. In the distance, the cry of Legolas sounded in her ears, though faint as she began to lose consciousness again. She struggled to get up, and the orc that stuck her falling from an arrow that had sprung from Legolas's bow.

That was all she remembered.


	15. Surprising Encounter

Author's note: Thanks for coming this far with me. I've realized that i've forgotten to say that i do own some of the character other than Leah, Like Landrin, Jacen, and a few others that you don't hear of in the books, so if you've spent time trying to look them up, sorry. Oh well. Hope you like this chapter, and please review/critique. Enjoy.

Leah woke up with a brutal start, feeling her left side suddenly contact hard ground. She opened her eyes and saw the bleary figure of an orc above her, and she pieced together that she must have been dropped after having been carried about like a sack. It was dark out and the stars and moon above were veiled by a thick shade of clouds, a small fire's light crowded out by the circle of orcs around it. The back of her head throbbed, and she tried to move her hands to feel it, but found that they were bound tightly by a crude cord, the rope cutting deeply into her wrists. The same was the case with her legs: they were bound around the ankles and just below the knees, preventing all attempts at walking or escaping.

She rolled over to look around and saw that she was guarded by eight or so orcs, all of them wielding whips. She did not wish to find out what they were for. It struck her that none of the others, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Pulrandrion, none of them were there with her, not even within the camp. What had happened? Were the others hurt, or worse? Leah attempted to sit up to see if there were any sign of the others, but instead she received a sharp kick in the middle of her back, sending her back down with a _thud_. The orcs laughed and some mocked her in their rough tongue, and she curled up into a defiant ball and stayed quite, fearing another blow.

She stayed like this for what seemed an eternity, until finally one came up to her and unbound her legs, thrusting a flask between her teeth once she was free. A hot liquid poured down her throat, bringing a burning energy into her arms and legs. "Walk," the orc said as he pulled her up by the arm. Her limbs were trembling with the flame that seeped into every muscle, a false and crude energy from the draught that the orc had given her. "We're tired of lugging you about. Walk!" the creature shouted, giving her a shove forward towards the other orcs that had already begun to stand up and move.

He hands instinctively jumped again to her sword, but her fingers only touched the empty sheath that remained on the belt fastened to her waist. She looked down and saw that indeed her sword was gone, and a panic quickly washed over her. Laughter ensued as one of the slumped orcs came up to her, brandishing her sword before her, his eyes gleaming with a venomous yellow. Her eyes widened at the loss of her one defense, feeling greatly violated. "Do anything funny and this will be the last thing you ever see," the orc said, his voice condescending as if mocking a child. "Or we might just let you live until our destination if you behave…." The orc tossed the blade to another, who quickly shoved it into a pack, their pointed teeth smirking at her as she stood speechless before being pushed forwards again.

The band of orcs, still at least three hundred strong though missing fifty or so, began to move across the planes in the dark at amazing speeds, their eyes seeing the land easily even in the dull light of night. She was dragged along by sheer will power and the periodic forced drink from a flask, each time a burning sensation entering her lungs and limbs, until the hours reached dawn and many of the orcs demanded a stop so that they may not have to travel in the sunlight again. There was much arguing and shouting for a long while, the sun growing brighter in the sky as opposing forces in the quarrel growled in their own tongue.

Leah simply did her best to stay out of the way of the fight, weary of the sharp blades that many of them wielded and were on the brink of coming into use. She gritted her teeth when the decision came half an hour later that they would continue on, even in the sun. Many hours later, when lack of sleep and exhaustion finally entered her mind and threatened to bring her to her knees, the troops stopped once more, many letting out guttural remarks as they tossed their packs or bundles aside and made about finding food. They seemed to be in a slightly more irritated mood in the broad light of day, many of them squinting and their pupils no more than black slits in their eyes.

Leah sat down, not envying the strange grey substance that the orcs ate, even though her own hunger gnawed at her stomach. She looked about her surroundings, making out a vague outline of a forest of the horizon, and before her great mountains loomed with a tower barely visible above their peaks. The dark, broken sides stood rigid against the empty blue sky, the walls completely black as far as she could see. She guessed that that was where she was being taken, as a strait path had been cut towards it in the last day. She hoped that it was not as terrible as it seemed from the great distance at which she saw it, but her attention soon changed to simply moving her aching feet again an hour later, the orcs moving relentlessly forward.

This was their routine for the next four days, Leah growing ever more tired and sore each passing day, the binds that wrapped around her wrists beginning to burn with inflammation, and red rings appearing where they bound her legs at night. By the end of the fourth day, not too long before they were due to arrive at what Leah pieced from the scattered talk of the orcs to be Minas Tirith, she tripped upon an unseen obstacle and fell to the ground, too weak to get up from days of heavy travel. "Get up!" one of the orcs screamed at her. "Get. Up." He pulled her up, but her legs bucked beneath her, sending her crashing to the ground.

She gave a feeble attempt to stand, resulting in her simply sitting up and staring back at the orc, quietly refusing to do so. It was the final straw, and the orc above her roared in outrage and took her up and slung her over his shoulder like a sack, Leah's consciousness slowly fading into dull awareness once more.

Leah woke up in total darkness, her body having been laid down on some sort of stone. There was an almost tangible silence, Leah's heart pounding into her throat as she remembered what had happened. They must have arrived, but why was she placed in a cell or room like this? Fear was only conquered by the need to get out of the dark as she flicked her eyes from side to side in vain to get a look at her surroundings.

A rag had been tossed upon her to keep out the steel cut of the cold that surrounded her, her ears numb to the touch and her head pounding once more from the blow that she had received. She sat up, every muscle burning in protest as she did so and looked around more meticulously, her eyes meeting nothing but blackness. She proceeded to feel for the edge of the platform she was on, and quickly swung her legs over it and stood up once it was found.

She walked forwards, her hands reached out with her fingers outspread to feel for a wall or door. Cautiously she stepped in a direction, her fingers reaching the cold bite of stone after a few steps. The tips of her fingers soon grew numb as she followed it until she felt a more rough and uneven surface: wood. With renewed hope she felt for a handle of some sort, dismayed when she found it locked. Instead she pressed her ear against it, searching for some noise that would suggest where she was.

The now familiar sound of blundering orc steps echoed in the far away, another man's voice faint and unreadable from the distance. Leah strained even harder to hear the voice, it somehow familiar and yet….She pushed away the thought as the steps grew louder in her direction. Jumping away just as a slight clicking sound made the handle move slightly, Leah avoided the forceful swing of the door as a large orc pushed it open. Bright light streamed in, her eyes blinded for a moment as she was commanded to step out into it.

Her hands were kept unbound as she was guided through a labyrinth of halls, each one lined with red flames that reflected off the polished floors. She looked over at the orc, tall and brutally strong behind her, and quickly dashed away all thoughts of rebellion. She still did not have her sword back and thought bitterly about what they must have done with it after they made it to Minas Tirith. The one thing she had to fight her way out was probably melted down into a puddle along with hundreds of other orc weapons.

Half awake she was led through the halls until they came to a pair of dramatically tall doors, both ending in sharp angles at the top with intricate structural beams running down each one. The orc knocked three times upon the flatter section of the left door, and they opened automatically without the aid of force, leaving Leah stunned and unwilling to go inside the darkened room, ending with a powerful shove from the orc into it. The doors closed and once again she was left in darkness.

Her footsteps echoed upon high ceilings and stone walls as she shifted nervously, unsure of what the shadows held and the silence hid. But soon enough blazing flames erupted torches that were mounted upon the wall in metal baskets, illuminating the large room around her. She looked around her, her heart jumping as she suddenly saw all that was around her: dark walls with pale grey marbling circling around her and a deep laugh sounding from behind her.

Leah spun around to see a tall man, long white hair contrasting with the deep purple robe that he wore. His face was pale and thin, the eyes dark, unlike elf or man and wielding an unseen power that frightened Leah when she saw it. A dark figure stood next to him. "And so you finally come," laughed the man, his teeth pulling into a false smile. He opened his arms in welcome, the figure next to him silent and unmoving, a helm obscuring his face save for two thin slits to see through. "Long have I awaited your coming, and now I have the pleasure to meet another of the 'Prophesized ones'. Yes…this is quite the event." He laughed again, shrilly and without emotion behind it. Leah was puzzled by this second comment, but her attention turned to him as he continued.

"And now may I introduce myself: I am Saruman, the last of those willing to bring order to this _corrupted_ land. Before me, Sauron the Great tried but failed in this quest, and now I take up where he left." He spoke as if he was the one doing good to bring peace and organization, and all who opposed him opposed such beliefs. He stepped down from his elevated platform towards Leah, who slunk back, unsure of what to do without a weapon. Saruman laughed again, stopping a few feet from his original spot. "Ah! And a fool you aren't as well!" he said, his voice deep and thick with demanding power. "You have been taught well, but come. Do not assume that what your friends have told you are true. It is not _they_ who wish to help all by giving time to make life possible for all to live in peace. So come, will you not listen to what I have to offer?" He hissed, forcing a smile upon his thin lips.

"And your idea of peace is sending out orcs to destroy what of it is left?" she said, her voice quavering and barely uttered but it resounded against the walls of the room, magnifying it until it rang easily. "To bring an end to those who go against you tyranny?" she said, making wild assumptions of who this man was, hoping to make herself sound confident but failing miserably. She felt so vulnerable even under her Elvin mail.

This made him pause for a moment as he thought of something else to say. "I would not call it tyranny, but rather an attempt to establish a point of rule for all to follow in…happiness. You have heard the lies of your elf friends for so long you can not hear the truth: I am the true one who wishes to bring balance to the power!" His voice rose to a commanding thunder, pushing Leah farther back into the empty space of the room around her. "I sent my last band of orcs to Rivendell to find you and break down the strong hold, but you conveniently were already on your way. I now offer you the chance to share this power with me, to rule over Middle Earth as my newest partner chose."

He turned and motioned to the dark figure, a slight glint of emerald shining beneath the slits. Leah took in a sharp breath as he began to pull off the helmet, the fire light playing upon the face of the young man, his eyes changed from the innocent flame that she had always known.

Before her stood Jacen.


	16. A Poisoned Friend

_Jacen saw the girl being pushed into the room by a sturdy arm, her figure stumbling clumsily forwards towards them. Through the slits in the helmet he could see in vague understanding the familiarity of the features: tall and slender, the same fear glinting in her eyes as when they had ran through the forest away from the orcs. What had happened after he had been taken? He remembered little of his days at the tower, save for the twisting dreams that had been forced into his mind by Saruman; or was it truth that the Wizard spoke to him as he forced him farther in his training sessions? The memory of Leah standing above him, glee shining in her face as she smiled and left him, laughing as she bounded away, the pain in his shoulder grabbing his consciousness and stripping it from him, leaving him in darkness…it was distant and yet potent, bringing anger into him._

"_This is the one who left you to die. Do not forget that," the familiar voice of Saruman hissed softly besides him as the girl looked around, unsure and bewildered before them. "Let us turn her for our efforts, or let her pay for what she did to you."_

_Yes, the memory had been burned into his mind. She was no friend._

Her heart stopped for a second as her eyes fell upon the familiar face, the face that held little emotion save for a glint of anger that tug at his expression. "Jacen!" she called out, half startled and half overjoyed. He did not answer. "Jacen?" her voice began to shake once more as he stood, unmoved by the extreme happiness that had rang in her voice at seeing him. She looked to Saruman, who had begun to chortle with his deep voice, amused by the expression that quickly clouded over her face. Hot tears began to well up in her eyes, threatening to pour down her face as he continued to take pleasure in her state. "What happened to you?" she whispered, her eyes pleading with Jacen to say or do something to acknowledge their reunion.

"He has chosen the side that would lead him to power and strength!" boomed Saruman, demanding her attention once more with his flowing words. "And if you choose to do the same we could ignore your past attempts to help the rebels who wish to overthrow those who try to bring peace, and let you join us. Your friends are against such things: they only wish to rule on their own, to take over all of Middle Earth." There was a compelling tone to his voice as he spoke, but Leah knew that he was trying to draw her to his forces, to use her as a building block to step up towards complete control. She could not let all the efforts of the elves and men, of Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Landrín, all of those who helped to fight against such tyranny to fall down like shattered glass.

She hesitated as she thought of this, not sure of how to react. Refuse and she would most likely die. Agree and….No. She would not fall into his web of lies and betray her friends. But what else was there to do? She swallowed hard, choking on the words that she mouthed, tears now streaming down her cheeks in burning lines. "I won't join you," she managed, and prepared for Jacen or Saruman to spring at her, sword or other method of weaponry flashing in her eyes. But instead the grin on Saruman's face simply faded when he saw that his words did little to influence her.

"Fine. If I can not bring you into my service, then so be it!" He clapped his hands together, sending the echo bouncing through the walls and into the hallway beyond the closed doors. A few seconds of suspense hung heavily above Leah as she waited for something terrible to happen, and she jumped when the tall black doors creaked open, the same slumped orc from the trail limped in, a long rag concealing something. He came up to her and thrust it into her hands, and with a guttural sneer he left, closing the doors behind him. A loud click signified that they had been locked securely, leaving her trapped in the room.

She looked down at the roughly covered mass in her hand, and promptly uncovered it, revealing the pure glint of her sword, not even tarnished by the dirty rag that had smothered its beauty. She let the fabric drop to the floor as she returned her gaze to Saruman with confusion, his face assuming the same half-interested amusement as he had before her refusal. "We can not let the 'Prophesized One' go to waste without some entertainment, now can we?" he mocked, and at that moment Jacen pulled from his own sheath a sword welded from a dark metal, matching the listless eyes that no longer were the ones of her friend.

He started to walk forward, unheeding to the tears that escaped her eyes with every step. "Jacen, please…." She cried, raising her sword involuntarily as he advanced, every muscle beginning to pump with adrenalin. He then stood before her, their swords raised to one another for a drawing moment, the only sound coming from her racing heart and heavy breathing. And then he lunged, swiftly and almost without comprehension on her part. She jumped instinctively out of the way, letting out a slight hiss as he quickly turned and swung his sword, clashing against hers as she blocked.

The darkness began to invade her vision, but she pushed it away, unwilling to fight her best friend. But Jacen seemed to posses the same power: he moved far faster than normal human limits would suggest, his attacks sending her a step back with each vicious blow. Relentlessly he pursued her like prey, his face remaining empty and emotionless all the time, his eyes pale and blunt. He continued to thrust his sword with surprising power at her, and she finally fell into her strength as he scored a blow, cutting cleanly through her leggings and contacting slightly into her skin.

Leah felt the tiredness fade from her limbs as she twirled her sword made a swift downwards swipe with her blade, but he blocked it with ease. And so they fought: equally matched to the step, neither able to gain more than a shallow cut on the other, Leah falling deeper and deeper into sorrow as Jacen ceased to even slacken his pace as she pleaded with him between strikes. They blocked, spun, and swung their swords for a long time, Saruman laughing in the background all the while. Hours, perhaps, melded into the single dance of skill and blade, both perfectly matched together.

Block. Parry. Thrust. Jab. Leah let her emotions flow through the blade as with every metallic clang her heart was shredded even farther. What had happened to him, the friend who had willingly given up his chances to live so that she could escape, the friend that had laughed with her and comforted her on the journey that he never made? His eyes, now empty stones of emerald, were devoid of all glimmer and luster, dulled by something…anger? Hate? She could not tell as she continued to let her blade fly through the air, ignoring the occasional remark from Saruman in the almost nonexistent background. But something different was in the depth of the green orbs that the light played upon as he swung at her automatically.

They continued on for hours, five, six, seven could have passed for all that they could tell before they stood, both gasping for air as they faced one another, their faces red and beaded with sweat as the fire danced upon their faces. "Jacen…" Leah breathed, preparing for another strike, but not wanting to deal it out herself. Her throat was dry and horse, making her cough as she spoke, the metal against her skin hot and sticky from the exertion. "Jacen, I don't want back…..Please, come back to me," she choked, her breathing shallow and hard as her head began to feel light. The darkness had begun to fade from her eyes as fatigue and pain took over, the adrenalin ebbing from her muscles and leaving them tremble.

The pause drew on where they both stood with their swords raised, not more that three meters away from one another. There was a slight flicker in his eyes where hope leaped into her mind, but it was quickly suppressed as Saruman spoke again. "Good, Jacen. Now finish her off." His words dripped with finality, booming through the room so that it filled every corner. Jacen hesitated, the flicker barely existent as he raised his sword, slowly and deliberately, so that it was level with Leah's. She felt sick, her stomach doing flips as she prepared to fall once more into the battle for life.

"Jacen…you were a brother to me….Please…." tears had long stopped their flow down her cheeks, dried lines of water shining vaguely in the fire light as she whispered these words, too tired to speak fully. Another hesitation commenced as Jacen stood, the glint of hope kindling more brightly, but distant and far off as if obscured through a fog. His lips just barely moved, voicelessly and indistinct, only noticeable to Leah who stood close enough to see it.

"Finish her." Saruman repeated at the pause, and Jacen obediently began to advance upon her, his stance deepening for another round of impossible battle. The flicker faded and was replaced by the same dull cast that shielded his mind from her as he lifted his sword and brought it down only to clash with hers. They moved more slowly now, still quick to the eyes of men but enough so that they could see each other's blows coming far more easily than before. They continued on for another half hour, Leah growing ever weaker as time progressed. How long could she keep going before she blacks out? He limbs resented every crushing blow they endured, and soon began to shake with weariness, Jacen fairing only the slightest bit better.

Leah staggered backwards with one great blow that had been thrown upon her, losing her balance and tumbling to the floor, her sword clattering across the polished surface from her feeble grip. Her opponent came up to her with one leap, his sword trained upon her exposed neck as she saw with helpless eyes the darkly clad figure before her. She gave one final attempt to speak to him. "Jacen, come back to me, your friend. You've been poisoned, I know back, please…don't fall to evil. Come back…." She pleaded, her dry throat allowing for only above a whisper, the black blade inches from her head, but she no longer cared: she had lost her friend, the one that she had grown to love like a brother. Gone.

But Jacen once more did not carry out his blow immediately, the flicker beginning to pulse behind the veil that shrouded his eyes. Leah took this as an opportunity and rolled from beneath the point of the sword and ran for her own, turning only to find Jacen rooted to the spot, a great turmoil bubbling in his eyes as he fought with some invisible force. Fury enraged the voice of Saruman as he saw this, and he moved from his throne and grabbed up a tall black staff and strode towards them, shouting angrily at the two. "Finish her!" he screamed. "Come, I have you in my control! Finish her!"

He came within a hundred feet of them, his staff pointed in their general direction. Leah was blinded by a white flash, and she was thrown upon the far wall by a great force, the air knocked forcefully out of her as she collided with the hard stone. She fell to the floor like rags and lay there, unable to stand for a few seconds as her arms and legs were locked in a deathly grip of some magic. And then she heard the first words of Jacen in the last few months: "Leah, I'm sorry."

There were footsteps and she heard the feet of Saruman approaching, and she managed to roll over enough to see the man raise his staff, his mouth muttering words she did not comprehend. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see what might happen next, but it never came. She opened one eye enough to see Jacen spring to life and run towards Saruman, shouting as he drew his sword and leaping towards him.

"No!" Saruman screamed as he turned to the blade that had turned upon him, a stream of angry languages flowing from his mouth. There was a clamor where Saruman struggled against the now falling blows of his former ally, his staff nicking where it was struck. He managed to send bright sparks at Jacen, who jumped back, portions of his tunic rimmed with embers that cut into his mail. There was another flash and Saruman was gone, his purple robes no longer standing like the dawn of twilight in her vision. There was a heavy silence, followed by more footsteps.

She felt herself being rolled over, Jacen's eyes screaming apologies as he made sure she was not harmed and grimaced as he noticed the bruise that had erupted on the side of her head. The one that he had placed there. He helped her to her feet, her limbs still unwilling to move. "Leah, I couldn't stop," he stammered as she leaned against the wall for support, her eyes grazing the surroundings in a listless attempt to locate Saruman. Jacen did the same. "He's gone Leah, he won't come back for a while. We have to leave before he sends for someone to find us." There was another pause as they looked at each other, Leah infinitely grateful that she no longer had to fight her friend, but also questioning the sudden change in his attitude towards her. "I didn't mean to…I just—it all came back to me and you…" his face was red and droplets beaded his forehead, his breathing as hard as Leah's. "I'm so sorry Leah. So sorry…."

There was no lie in his eyes as he held out a hand to help her, and she took it just as a loud bang emanated from the door. Another click preceded their opening with thirty or so orcs soon flooded in, and with a quick glance at each other they were sprinting through the group, dodging the random strikes and swings that they sent towards them. Once in the hallways Jacen led her through the labyrinth of paths and stairs, their trail spiraling ever downwards towards ground level. Leah sprinted after him, her legs too numb to feel her steps that pounded upon the stone and her head too light to care. She was nearly at the end of their strength when they came to another pair of doors, not as tall as the others, but an intricate lock system baring their way. It was here they paused, the calls of orcs echoing close behind, the shadows already beginning to dance upon the far wall.

Jacen gave a feeble push on the doors, and looked at Leah. "Um," he gasped between breaths. "I've never gotten this far before. Always stayed up in the tower…." His voice trailed as he turned and looked around, spotting a window not far away. He ran for it and stopped long enough to look out of it, surveying the distance between the opening and the ground. "It's too dark to see, but I guess it's only seven or eight feet," he poked his head out once more to make sure, and reassured Leah of this. And with that he jumped up and swung his legs out the window, and there was a lapse where there was no sound except for the growls and snorts that had grown closer in they time that they were stationary. But then, after what seemed to have been far longer than it should have been, Jacen called up from below, telling her to jump.

There was a pause where she hesitated, tired and weak and not wanting to plummet down umpteen feet to the bottom. It was the appearance of the orcs that changed her mind. She grabbed the edge of the window as firmly as she could and stepped out, the tips of her feet finding purchase on a thin ledge that started to crumble, weather worn and already broken, under her weight. She let out a short cry as she let her hands disconnect from the sill and the stomach-lurching feeling of dropping filled her whole body until her feet contacted firmly with ground a few moments later.

She stumbled to regain her balance before they were off again, Leah following Jacen with blind trust as he ducked behind statues and pillars, leading her to the gate that exited Isengard with nothing but the cover of darkness to hide within. They ran even harder as the orcs managed to open the door, the creatures' calls shredding the silence as they pursued their quarry. It was a while before they reached the bent gate, the metal curled and twisted from past wars and battles, leaving wide gaps large enough for the two to slip between. Leah led first this time, her tunic snagging slightly on one of the jagged ends of the bars, the fabric ripping when she pulled away, leaving a slight hole on the side. Jacen was soon on the other side as well and they were once again running, neither possessing the endurance the force of enemies behind them.

Instead they ran, as far and as hard as they could into the night, but the orcs continued on tirelessly even as the first light of dawn emerged above the horizon. But as the sun grew in intensity the orcs failed, blinded and unaccustomed to the light that never reached into the tower, they slowed, many of them stopping all together. Leah looked back as the hardier of the orcs continued forwards, maybe ten or fifteen by her count as the others receded back towards the tower. She prayed that this count would further deplete as the day progressed and the light intensified.

By now they had covered three miles and the sun had only just peaked a small arch into their view to the side. In dizzy calculations Leah figured that they must be heading south west, in the general direction that she guessed she had been brought from. "Where are we going?" she asked as she pulled up beside Jacen who had begun to slow slightly from the exertion and stress on the body.

"I don't know. Away," he puffed as he leaped over a puddle and stumbled slightly as he landed. They continued in a strait line for another ten minutes, the sun quickly growing, not too long before it sat, cradled in the deep blue of the sky and casting bright light across the land. Leah looked back one final time and counted eight orcs: a decent chance of survival if they were outrageously lucky. She pulled on the shoulder of her companion who stopped and turned with her to face the advancing force that screamed happily at the chance to fight. No darkness came to her eyes as she readied herself for battle, but she fought all the same, her arms and legs moving harmoniously as basic instinct took over, brining down five enemies after half an hour.

Jacen did the same with three, and they looked out towards the tower, spotting little more than charred landscape that lead up to the great structure. For the moment they did not have to deal with more orcs.

Leah turned half consciously to the path that they had set before and stumbled forwards, dropping into the grass and lying spread-eagle on the ground as she gasped for breath, every muscle sore and painful as she willed her lungs to keep working. Her sword lay by her side, dropped without her notice as she caught her breath with the sun gleaming upon her paled face. Jacen sat next to her, silent except for his own heavy breathing. "We covered a good seven miles," he said after a while, and he stood up. Leah, still pained but not quite as dizzy, did the same and looked around. The river that she had followed the day before glittered about a mile ahead, the land growing more uneven as they began to trek towards it.

When they reached it they had a long drink from the waters, no words spoken as they then started to follow it. The silence began to press upon them, no longer the light-hearted friendliness that they had once held together. So much had changed since he had left, how would they start off again? Leah asked in mild interest of what had happened in his experience at the tower. He remembered little more except for the brutal training sessions where he was forced against an enemy and the winding dreams that he had been poisoned with. Leah gave a basic account of her own experiences, and the rest of the journey was silent.

They rested upon a rock formation that formed steps up a steep hill, Leah laying her head upon the spongy moss that blanketed the stone. "By chance, do you have any food?" she asked, as if addressing the weather.

"No."

"Oh well, at least we aren't in Isengard any more." She rolled over and propped her head up on her hand, her elbow planted in the green surface beneath. The wind blew soundlessly between them for a few minutes as they sat in another thread of silence. "I missed you."

Jacen looked down at her, and smiled weakly. "Glad to know I'm still loved," he said in a playful voice.

Those were the last words they spoke for the rest of the day, their path following the river till the end of the day, when the sun began to sink once again below the horizon. The very tip of Orthanc still cut into the distant view, but at the moment they felt safe. Or as safe as they could feel considering. They did the same for the next day, their trek beginning to feel fruitless towards the end, but as twilight faded into darkness, a slight flicker appeared on the edge of their sight, bright and yellow like flame. With some renewed vigor they went on towards it, hoping to find allies around it.

And such they found. There was a small camp fire that was surrounded by cloaked figures. When they came within two hundred meters, Leah just barely made out the faces of the people she knew. She looked over at Jacen, who gave a nod and let her approach it first, her figure soon being blotted out by the thick darkness as she walked towards the flame. Her heart lifted when she recognized the faces of Legolas and Gimli, sitting close together in the chill of night.

She felt a strange happiness when Legolas looked up, his eyes piercing into the dark. "Leah?" she heard him say, now only fifty feet away. She walked closer to the flame, everyone's attention turning to the young woman that entered the light of the fire. "Leah!" he called, and many of the elves (along with the dwarf and man) stood to see her for themselves. Aragorn was soon beside her, and he hugged her like a father would a lost child.

"Thank the Valor you're safe!" he whispered as he pulled away and surveyed her, his fingers tracing her cuts and wounds that had been etched into her skin. His eyes asked what had happened, but before he could say any more, Legolas was besides her as well. She turned to him, and he hesitated, and then also hugged her. She blinked in surprise at this, and hugged back, awkward and yet happy at the same time. He whispered something in elvish that she did not understand, and quickly pulled away.

"It brings great joy to know you are alive," he said as the others came around her, asking many questions. But there was more than simple joy portrayed in his eyes.

Author's note: Sorry if the ending is a tad bit cliche, but I couldn't resist the opportunity. Please tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	17. Friend or Foe

"We went out for Isengard as soon as we could after a few of the horses returned," Gimli said as he motioned to the dark shapes out of the reach of the flame, "but it appears that you have already come back on your own!" His voice rolled as it always did in the thick darkness, his silhouette just barely visible in the small light of the fire. "But I still wish to know, how did you get out alive?" he asked, his head tilted to look up at her. Jacen took this as his queue and approached the flame, his own shape materializing in the dimming light. The others grew tense, and no one moved as he came within a few feet of the light, his dark clothes still concealing him in the night.

"Why, it's Jay-pen!" Gimli shouted as he recognized the face. "How did you, on top of all these riddles, survive as well?" Jacen looked around at the other faces in an almost sheepish manner and Leah guessed that he had seen Legolas as well. He walked a little closer to the throng and let the light dance silently upon his features, revealing the young face that he bore, pale in contrast to the dark crimson and grey cloths that he wore. The others were still as he continued to approach until he was within a few feet of the circle, his own metal under coat clinking almost musically beneath his tunic.

But instead of a cheerful welcome from the elves, he received silence that pressed upon him like a tangible blow. A few suspenseful heartbeats drummed in Leah's chest as she waited for someone to say something, and it was broken by the elf that she had still yet to learn of his name. "The Black Warrior?" he whispered to one of the elves next to him, but his voice reached around the group. Leah looked around to him, her thoughts quite suddenly interrupted by this comment.

"Excuse me?" she asked, shocked at the new information. He had referred to Jacen, no doubt, but what did he mean by 'Black Warrior'? The elf turned to her, his voice tainted with anger and worry as he explained.

"When my scout group had embarked on our journey, we had been able to penetrate Isengard's outer defenses and were about to make it into Orthanc under the cover of darkness. However, when we had gotten only a mile into the grounds, a tall man clad in dark attire met us, Saruman at the steps of his tower watching him and us. When we did not leave, the man was commanded to attack and he did just that with such rage and finesse that my group of nine was overwhelmed as we had not packed weapons for foes such as that. We were forced out, and we fled." He looked down at the darkened ground for a moment, and then to Jacen. As he continued to speak his eyes did not leave him. "We brought news to Elrond as soon as we could of this new enemy two weeks later after our travels." Legolas nodded, recalling the day that he had interrupted Landrín, Elrond, and Leah's conversation those many days ago to call Elrond to a meeting with the scouts, but he said nothing, leaving Leah as confused as ever.

"And now he stands before us!" the elf exclaimed, his eyes fierce and his gaze strong as he stared at Jacen, who had become equally confused as Leah. He shook his head in desperate disagreement as three elves began to whisper together.

"No, I didn't…I couldn't have. I stayed in the tower for what I remember—" but how much was that? It was little more than training and the sermons that he was given by the wizard, speeches that portrayed the weakness and corrupt structure of the opposing forces. But he now knew that they had been lies to turn him away from the one thing that could go against Saruman. It all seemed to blend into one clouded dream from which he faded in and out of recollection, simply doing as he was told with automatic motions. Could it have been him?

Jacen gritted his teeth as the possibility occurred to him, that he might have been the one to attack without feelings as he was told. After all, he was not deterred from fighting his own friend. There was another pause as he thought of this, horrible ideas of what else he might have done without knowing cropping up in his mind. "It might have been my being, but it was not my mind or will by which I carried out those deeds," he said almost confidently, but still a shadow of a doubt shrouded his certainty. "I was under the control of Saruman," he added hurriedly as doubt crossed the faces of the elves. Some shook their heads in disagreement, but did not argue: what he said was possible, but how could they trust one who had attacked their own kin and friend?

Leah bit her lip and looked from the elves to Jacen, neither one willing to surrender their views. The silence continued for a few minutes before Gimli tentatively suggested that they have some food as the night was drawing close to an end. Without a word the elves dispersed and began making the preparations for the evening meal, and soon some dried meat and vegetables were being cooked in a pan above the rekindled flame.

By Aragorn's persistence she did not help but instead had her larger gashes and abrasions tended to by Faêrendrien. Within ten minutes a cut on her arm and shin were bandaged and her lesser injuries cleaned out with a damp cloth. The same had been done for Jacen, though not in the same kindly manner. By about ten or eleven at night they were all eating their meals, Leah seated between Legolas and Jacen, an awkward arrangement to endure, but none of them complained. Both Leah and Jacen were simply grateful for something to eat.

The usual routine of dealing out mats and blankets ensued shortly afterwards, Pulrandrion offering to forfeit his sleeping gear to allow for the others to have mats, and also to take the first watch. No one complained, and Leah was soon dropping onto her mat, her muscles finally relaxing for the first time in three days. She let out a sigh as she let her head fall to the mat along with the other eight travelers. Sleep, however, eluded her as her mind retraced the events that had occurred in the past few days involuntarily. It was an hour or so later that she finally fell into dreams of midnight robes and snarling faces that faded in and out of view.

She awoke early in the morning before most of the others were up, only two other elves quietly preparing to leave. She stood and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and went to help, her feet making little noise as she rolled up her mat and took it to one of the four horses that had returned. No one was going to ride, save for Pulrandrion who had faired the worse out of the others, his arm in a sling and a large cut on his leg preventing any hasty travel on foot. By the time the sun was a complete circle just above the horizon they were off, traveling far more slowly than before now that they did not have the speed of horses to speed their way to Rivendell. By the end of two weeks of hardy travel they had arrived back at the House as opposed to the few days that it had taken to get to the point by horse.

They were greeted in the usual fashion, the horses taken to the stable and Pulrandrion taken to the hall of healing. Many of the passing elves asked for news of their journey, and they were answered in the tongue of elves, Jacen oblivious to what was being said. By now Leah's elvish was decent enough to understand that it was not spoken well for her friend, and she hoped that he would not be sentenced to some terrible fate. Instead, he was given a room a few doors down from Leah's, and he was amazed at the amazing detail and luxury of the slightly smaller room in comparison to the cramped quarters that he had been given in Isengard.

Landrín had escorted him to the room and offered (rather reluctantly) some new clothes for him to replace his singed and tattered tunic. Jacen thanked him and went to his room and proceeded to admire his new surroundings. Leah smiled at this and went to her own room, opening the door to reveal the familiar soft settings, a new dress laid out on her bed shimmered in the light of the fading noon outside. She picked it up and surveyed it, her eyes more attuned to detail than ever before. It was a rich green, like the summer leaves that now decorated the trees outside, and was rimmed with a pale yellow. She felt almost spoiled with the now eight dresses that she had been given in the two months she had lived in Rivendell.

Lived? At first it seemed like a temporary misplacement, but now it almost felt like home being surrounded by the fair folk and the laughter of the elves when they sang or worked. She sighed and slipped out of her now dirty mail coat and leggings and put on the new dress. She admired it in the mirror for a moment and then let her hair down and ran the brush through it, happy for the break in nonstop adrenalin. She was soon out the door to head down to the dinning hall to meet up with the others. But as she proceeded down the hall she heard a definite "Arrgghhhh!" hissed from somewhere ahead of her.

A sudden fear jumped into her throat as she hurried ahead to find its source, her path leading her to Jacen's room. She hesitated at the door for a moment, and then opened it, fearing what she might find. Inside Jacen stood with his mail coat discarded on the floor and his old leggings still on, his muscular chest blazing with crimson burns down the front, the skin inflamed where the metal had rubbed against it for so long. He was looking down at his wounds with anguish in his expression, and he looked up at Leah. "Remember those sparks Saruman sent at me?" he said through clenched teeth, his hands balled into tight fists at his side as he endured the pain. Leah nodded and understood.

"How could you not notice that?" she asked as she walked further into the room to get a better look at the marks.

"I did. But it hurts a lot more with the mail off," he pointed at the crude metal form on the floor, most likely made by the hands of orcs. "I didn't want to say anything." Leah walked over to him and grimaced as she saw the wound in full, and she wondered how such a brief contact with the embers could cause such severe damage. She shook her head, worry glinting in her eyes.

"You need to get some help. Do you think that you could throw a shirt on or would that…?" she asked as she looked around to find the tunic that Landrín had given him, finding it on the pillow of his bed. She tested the fabric with the tips of her fingers, finding it to be made of tough, sturdy material: probably too much for him to bear. She turned to him, her mind trying to find a way around this. Failing, she decided that the matter was more urgent than simple tunics, and she poked her head out the door. Empty. "Come on, you need to see a healer," she said as she stepped out into the hall and motioned for him to follow.

He followed her cautiously down stairs and around corners, most of the elves at the mid day meal leaving the halls relatively vacant save for the few that were busy with their own tasks, not heeding the two as they passed by. Before long they reached the double doors that led into the large room, Jacen having turned pale with his burns exposed to the cool air. Leah pushed open the wood doors and checked inside: two elves attending to a couple of others, on of which being Pulrandrion who sat on a bed, talking to one of the healers. She caught the attention of the other healer who promptly came over to the door and asked what was wrong.

"My friend; he's hurt and he needs some help," she opened the door wider to accommodate the form of Jacen as well.

"What has happened?" he asked as he saw the raw burns of his exposed skin. "It looks as if you have fallen into a pit of flame. Never mind it. Come, your burns are very terrible." And with that he led him to a bed and left to find some bandages and vials. Leah let out a slight gasp of sympathy as she saw that it was the same liquid that they had used to heal her arrow wounds when she had first arrive. The elf brought up a small wooden stand with some gauze and a bowl into which he poured the liquid. He then instructed Jacen to lie down as he dipped a cloth into the yellow liquid.

"This is going to sting," she said as she leaned over to him and the elf began to dab the cloth on the burns. Jacen let out an audible hiss as his ribs contracted from the pain and he kept himself from saying anything. But rather than turning clear and soothing, it remained yellow as it began to drip along his sides, sending tendrils of flame along his skin. It stayed this way for a few minutes before Leah could no longer watch him suffer.

"What's wrong? Why isn't it working?" she asked in dismay as Jacen's face paled even further. The elf stayed calm, however, and asked her how he had gotten his burns as he began to wash it off with a clean cloth. "Saruman had attacked me and Jacen prevented him from doing further damage, but Saruman sent many sparks at him that burned his tunic and assumedly did this as well."

The elf nodded, not looking up from his work. "Then it was by dark magic that he attained these wounds. I fear that this will be harder to heal, my friend, and for now there is little to do other than bandage them. In another two days we may start the process of healing, but now it is too raw to do anything now." He finished wiping off the yellow fluid and readied the gauze. He then helped the white-faced Jacen into a sitting position (much to Jacen's displeasure) and began the process of wrapping the thing material around his torso. In a few minutes the burns were completely covered and Jacen swung his legs over the bed side to get up.

"Stay. You should not be about just yet, for I fear that that may worsen the inflammation," the elf said as he placed a hand on Jacen's shoulder and bid him to lie back down. The young man willingly reclined into the bed and stretched out his middle as he concentrated on not further injuring himself. "But I must ask, where did you get that brown scar below your shoulder?" Jacen looked up at the elf, confused.

"What scar?" he asked as he propped himself up on his elbows at the question.

"You do not know? Is it, maybe, from a past battle or incident?" the elf asked as he started to clean up the excess gauze and liquid. A slight memory flickered in Jacen's mind, one of long days of being carried about and a black cream being spread along his own arrow wound from the forest…it all seemed so distant. He simply shrugged and murmured 'orcs' which was enough to satisfy the elf as he left to put away the supplies.

There was a slight pause where the two remained silent together, and then Jacen began to smile. "You should go off to the meal. I'm sure that someone is waiting for you," he said in his usual playful manner. "I'll be fine," he reassured her as she looked down at him with concern as he winced slightly when he changed posture. Leah, torn between staying with her friend and meeting with her others, hesitated as she calculated the circumstances. "Go, I'll be fine. Mr. Pointy Ears will take care of me for a while," He gave a nod in the elf's direction and then returned his gaze to Leah as he beckoned her to go. Giving up, she said farewell and left, exiting the room and heading back up the stairs and making her way up to the dinning hall.

There she met up with Legolas and Gimli who had been talking to one another. They greeted her and offered a seat next to them as they too had only just begun to eat. Leah took the seat and found a plate that she quickly filled it with food that she soon finished. She talked for a while with a few of the other elves (including Legolas and Gimli) before clearing her plate and getting ready to leave once more. Legolas asked if she would be willing to walk with him through the garden. Over the time that she had been at Rivendell, this had become a regular pass time for Legolas to teach her the names of plants and the words for common speech when neither had previous engagements. She agreed to if she could check something first, and then she was off to the Hall of Healing once more.

But as she walked along the paths she became aware of two voices speaking ahead of her, and she stopped to listen. One for sure was that of Landrín, and the other she guessed to be the elf that had tended to Jacen. "There is still some possibility, yes, but I doubt it. Saruman had turned quite violently upon him, and I do not believe that both of them would lie, especially Leah. She has a kind heart, and she would not fall for such things. Jacen also seems to hold fast to his word, I do not think that he meant harm," said the healer.

"Believe what you may, but I am still not convinced. Naamarie," said Landrín, giving the traditional farewell, and Leah heard the light steps of elf feet approaching. Flustered, she was soon gone from the spot to find Legolas. She exited to the gardens and found him sitting on a stone bench admiring the plants in the bright light of mid day. As she approached him, he stood up and bowed to greet her, and she did the same.

"Good evening, Leah," he said as she smiled at him and came to his side.

"Quel anden," she said as she practiced her elvish, receiving a friendly laugh from the latter.

"It is pronounced 'andune', but well met all the same! Mae govannen," he laughed softly as they began to walk towards the center of the garden, the light playing upon their figures as they progressed past the white trees and their pale pink blossoms. "Ah, the suns of summer bring great joy to my heart and lift my spirit from the cold frost of winter months," he said as they continued to walk.

Leah smiled, knowing that most elves felt more at home under the branches of trees in summer than above the glistening grounds of winter. She had begun to share the same thoughts. "Yes, I love the warmth it brings when one walks out of the chilled months, but pray tell me, is there a specific reason for my coming?" she asked, comfortable with the elf and confident of his reaction. They continued to walk along the stone-clad path with thick scents in the air as always that filled their lungs. Leah thought briefly of bringing Jacen into the garden when he got better before Legolas began to speak once more.

"To teach you something new: _Amin mela lle_."

Author's note: Alas! I have finally found a decent english to elvish translator. : ) if you have an absolute desire to know what it means, google "lotr elvish translations" and it should be under "Elven Phrases". The silly computer wouldn't let me put down the address, so...go figure. Oh well, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Thanks!


	18. Moonlight on the Brink of War

"And what may that mean?" she asked, happy to simply be in his presence as the sun began to fade deeper into the horizon, bathing the earth with deep golds and rich yellows in the final minutes of the day. She always enjoyed such times, especially when she walked through the garden, many of the plants seeming to grow lush and to flaunt their colors more vividly in the light. So lovely.

Legolas smiled down at her, a good three inches taller than she was, and then looked forward, his musical voice projected towards the sun. "Ah, if only I could tell you!" he said, his voice quiet and yet perfect. And then he laughed again, clear and pure to her ears. "I am sorry for sparking your curiosity, but I felt like you should know those words," he said as he again looked down at her. "You are very young and have much to learn still yet, though you have grown far more than many would have in such a short time."

Leah blinked, trying to decipher the riddles that he spoke. She smiled as well as she inwardly laughed, thinking of the compliment at the end. "Elves are very strange folk at times. One can never tell what they mean when they speak, or understand the great wisdom that they hold, and so I ask now, in my ignorance, why you would bring me here if you do not wish to tell what you intend to teach?" she asked, also looking forward to the sun as it sent long beams of white and gold through the branches above.

"Not even the wisest could tell, but I feel that someone will say that in the future." Indeed, elves were strange.

On her way to check on Jacen after her walk, Leah bumped into Aragorn as she rounded a corner, forcefully knocking her head on his shoulder. "Oh! So sorry!" she exclaimed as she rubbed her hand on her forehead and backed away, realizing who it was. "Are you Okay?" she asked as he shrugged his shoulder slightly in a backwards circular motion.

There was a moment where he looked at her, mildly confused. "What does 'okay' mean? Or do you mean 'am I all right'" Leah blushed, realizing that she had just used slang from her own land, and nodded lamely. "In that case I am fine. You step very lightly and I did not hear you as I walked down the hall, and I ask in turn if you are all right as well." She nodded again and let her hand fall to her side. Aragorn looked behind her to see if she was with a company. "Do you mean to meet your friend?" he asked, piecing together that she must be on her way to see Jacen.

His face darkened slightly when she said yes. "I have seen him as well. He has a very treacherous wound. I am surprised that he has faired so well." He shook his head slightly, and then wished her a good night as he moved out of her way so that she could continue. Now worried, Leah hurried down the halls to the doors and opened them, slinking into the room and letting the double doors close silently behind her. She looked around and saw Jacen, pale faced on his bed, at the far end of the room. She rushed to him, and he turned his head as he saw her coming in the corner of his eye.

"What's up?" he asked, calm and relatively emotionless as she kneeled down at his side to be at eye level with him, smiling at the fact that nothing horrendous had happened in the time that she was gone. He smiled vaguely when he saw her face, though his eyes were pale and slightly sunken, red around the edges. "How was dinner or lunch, or what ever time of day it is now?" He gave a quick glance out the window and saw that the sun had begun to fade, the last few drops of light flooding the room, and then corrected himself. "How was dinner?"

She sighed: at least he was still himself. "It was fine, but how are you? How do you feel?" she repositioned herself so that she sat on her folded legs beneath her and then looked back at him, waiting for an answer. She was somehow relieved that he had been fitted with a soft tunic, sleeveless and light weight, his burns no longer exposed.

He gave an indifferent shrug, recoiling slightly when he moved his torso to get up. "Been better," he muttered as he pushed himself up on his pillow so that he sat more or less in an upright position. He looked at her, his eyes somehow disconnected and distant, a slight dullness in them. Leah pushed this away as a simple trick of the light as they returned to their usual flicker as he continued to talk. "So, have any friends?" he said, trying to break the tension of the silence that followed.

"What?" she asked, surprised at the random question. "Well, I suppose I could call Landrín, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli, along with some others like them friends…why do you ask?" she stammered, not sure of what to make of the question that he had imposed on her.

He smiled in his same playful manner. "That's good. I guess you fit in right at home here, huh?" he gave her a roguish grin, and she knew from experience that he was alluding to something. The problem always was finding out _what_ he was trying to get at. "Just wanted to know that you hadn't been lonely when I was gone, that's all." Leah sighed at this and stood up for a moment to stretch out her legs before sitting back down, getting a general idea of what he meant. "So who's this Legolas guy?" he said, almost at the brink of laughing, teasing her almost as he did back home.

Leah gave an embarrassed laugh, knowing that he must have seen the hug that Legolas had given her. "A friend, Jacen, a friend," she reframed from giving him a playful punch in the shoulder as she would have done had the circumstances been different. Not much and yet great things had changed between them, neither one wanting to disturb the now fragile friendship between them. "As with Aragorn and Landrín and the others." The silence began to boil after that, pressing upon them both as they sought out something to say to bring it to a halt, but neither one found words for the time and place.

"It's getting late, isn't it?" said Jacen after a few minutes. "Guess you should be heading off now, huh?" he motioned to the window which by now had stopped its torrent of light and had settled for the cool indigo of night, the two healers preparing for bed. Leah looked out at the darkness, drinking in the fact that she should leave, and yet not comprehending it. She returned her gaze to Jacen, whose eyes had dulled once more for a moment. She blinked and it was gone.

She stood up and brushed the front of her dress off and looked around. "I suppose it is time for me to retire. May you rest well," she said, adapting the traditional 'good night' into common speech for him. With that she waved and turned on her heel, heading for the doors that she pushed open and headed for her room. After a quick bath she slipped into her night wear and sat on her bed, the river below her balcony singing joyfully in the darkness. She listened to it for a moment before brushing out her hair one final time and pulling the covers over on her bed so that she could crawl under them.

She laid her head on the pillow, her body somehow exhausted and yet ready to spring up at any moment as she let out a long sigh, letting the day's events slowly ebb away from consciousness. Footsteps began to sound behind the door and she opened one eye a crack to look outside: already the darkness had deepened during her rest. Leah quickly slipped out of bed to prepare for the person she was sure would appear behind the door. Before long, in accordance to her prediction, a knock sounded at the door, soft as if not expecting an answer. She opened the door, showing the face of Glandreôm that was stricken with a slight surprise.

"I did not expect you to be awake," he said almost apologetically. "But urgent news has been brought in, and you have been summoned to the council as well." Leah felt very suddenly important, this being the first true council that she had been brought to since she had arrived, bar the meeting before the scout troops were preparing to leave. "It starts in one hour."

"Do you know what it is about?" she asked with excitement barely contained within her.

"I have yet to be informed as well, but I suspect it is about the war," He said, his slightly ruffled chestnut hair suggesting that he too had been recently woken up. The mentioning of the war brought the feeling of obtuse happiness to an abrupt halt. But rather than the usual dread that would have clouded her heart, it felt almost like a part of Leah that she had to embrace, inevitable and daunting in her path whether she wished it to be or not.

"Thank you. I shall ready myself in the time given," she said, bowing slightly at the waist as was custom. Glandreôm did the same and left her to do as she would, his yellow and green clothes leaving ripples in the dark hallways behind him. It still amazed Leah how perfect the elves were. She was soon undressing and redressing into more suitable clothes, her skin still smelling lightly of lavender from her bath and her hair still mildly damp. She was out of the room in under fifteen minutes and she headed down to the council room, finding it empty save for one other elf that was preparing for the council.

"You are early," he said as he paused in his work of lighting the torches long enough to look up at her. The balcony, being outside, was lit only with five beacons that rimmed the edges of the rails of stone that cut small orbs of light into the darkness, and she could only barely see his outline.

"Oh, sorry. I shall come back later," she said, and left awkwardly to find something to occupy the time that she was given. She went back to her room and rummaged through the drawers of her dresser and found her old digital watch, long without use and scratched up from her encounter with the orcs in the forest. Since she had arrived in Rivendell, she had relied mainly on the old grandfather clocks, few and rarely used by elves, to tell the time of day or the positioning of the sun to get a general idea of what time it was. Now she looked at the small block-like numbers and collected that it was almost midnight, 11:48 barely recognizable under the damaged plastic covering.

There was a moment where she was tempted to slip it on, to let the familiar material wrap around her wrist where she had always worn it. _Why do I need it_? she questioned herself, the urge to put it on seeming odd to her conscious mind. The numbers flickered slightly, and then returned to their usual bold black look: the battery was getting old. Leah sighed and placed it back into the drawer, content to know simply what time it was at the moment, and closed the drawer. She then left the room, leaving behind the last shred of her past life in the elven dresser.

For a few minutes she simply wondered about the halls that seemed to contour to her aimless mood, and looked for something to do in the remaining half hour. She considered going to the hall of healing to check on Jacen, but figured that he would most likely be asleep by now anyway, and passed up the opportunity as she descended a flight of stairs to a lower level, her path ending in a hall lined with open windows. She paused and looked out of them as she had done so many times before, only this time the night sky loomed above with its deep darkness broken only by the small dots that were stars and a cool breeze blowing into her face. It was refreshing, bringing her drowsy senses to life: suddenly everything seemed to crisp into sight, every leaf standing out in her vision and every drop from the river on the other side of the House reaching her ears.

She admired the beauty, the uncontrolled and untamed beauty of it all, not pushed down by pavement or human interference. The blossoms rich in the summer months and the ferns and bushes below baring thick leaves that glistened like living water beneath the light of the moon. It was so peaceful and tranquil…innocent.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Leah jumped at the voice, her head swinging to the side to see Pulrandrion walking silently up to her, his own eyes fixated on the wonderful sight outside. His arm was still in a sling, but it did not sport the red stains as before, and he did not seem to mind at all. Leah nodded at his question, immediately calming down and returning her gaze to the trees that framed the stone opening with their elegant branches and ground one hundred feet below. "This is why we fight," he gestured one hand to the great trees and flowers, swaying without disturbance in the wind. "To save our beloved lands, out people, our way of life. One can not simply take it from us without challenge and enslave entire races and bend them to his will. We fight not only for honor and valiancy, but to preserve all that we know and the people we love. Such is what we strive to defend in this war."

Leah looked up from the window and into his eyes, two perfect blue sapphires glinting in the light. "And I shall fight for the same cause," she said, complete honesty thick in her voice.

"No one has asked you to, and still we have yet to request your service. But you offer up your life willingly to help those you have only known for a matter of months. Indeed the people of your land are a great and honorable race," he said as he walked closer to the window. Leah sighed, feeling like she was being awarded a gift that she had not earned. She shook her head.

"Such is not so. My people are far from anything that you may expect," she said, and Pulrandrion raised his eyebrows but did not speak as he waited for her to continue. Leah felt half ashamed and half embarrassed as she went on. "Long have my people been reined by greed and mistrust, few willing to give without thought of return. No act of kindness went unquestioned, sometimes even between friends or family at times. There are few, like Jacen and my own family, who are truly pure-hearted and their thoughts not bent upon material gain," she continued to gaze out of the window, her voice calm as she spoke. "But it is different here. Here, the people will help one in need without a thought of being repaid, and their words carry with them truth. I understand that there are some, like Saruman, who still lust for power, but there are still good people….More so than my lands. My people…." She let out a sigh as she looked for words that would illustrate her thoughts. "_Your_ people are the ones who are honorable. Not mine."

There was a pause where they listened to the soft whisper of the leaves. "Would you fight, Leah, even if you weren't the one chosen for this role?" Pulrandrion asked, his perfect voice persuading her to answer.

"I'm not sure if I could. I have been gifted with skill that I did not earn through years of hard toil and practice. I would probably be dead ten fold had I not been given such skills, but I would fight for all that I am worth if given the chance to defend my friends," she said, averting her eyes from the outside and looking at the elf beside her. "Or die trying."

"Then there was still good in your lands when you left. One does not simply acquire such thinking in a few months," Pulrandrion said as he leaned against the stone wall, the moonlight streaming past him and leaving portions of his face in darkness. "You have a brave heart, Leah, more than even some men. _Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor_, _Tanya farnuva._ May your blade shine in battle."

Author's note: Okay, it will get more exciting later on, but for now tell me what you think of this chapter. _Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor_, _Tanya farnuva, _by the way, means "I know your strength in battle" if you were wondering. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	19. The One

Time had passed where Leah and Pulrandrion simply stood and looked out the window, the soft music of the whispering leaves prominent in the silence of the halls. Leah sighed, feeling the minutes as they flittered past one by one in half-recognition, uncaring at the moment how long she gazed out into the darkness of the forest. The elf was right. Most of the elves, it seemed to her, were hardened with centuries if not millennia of years that brought profound wisdom to them, incomprehensible to her young mind. But she felt different from the light hearted youngster that she had been those many days ago, her thoughts now weighing far more in comparison to the superficial ones she had once pondered. "Have you too been summoned?" she asked, her eyes still tracking a firefly in the distance as it lit up the petals of a blossom.

"Yes, and we must soon be off if we are to arrive at a timely hour," Pulrandrion said, as he hoisted himself off the wall in a single graceful move. "The council will start in a matter of minutes now."

Leah hummed her agreement and they started down the hallway, silver beams of moonlight streaking in from the windows the only light to walk by. Tired but willing to go on, she followed the elf up the stairs once more and to where the council was going to take place, Pulrandrion pushing open the doors to reveal about ten elves already present and seated in their designated spots. Leah walked over to a chair a few seats down from a particularly handsome elf, his face soft and elegant in the fire light. "Good evening, Legolas," she said to the elf as she sat down. "How are you this night?"

Legolas looked up from his thoughts, his eyes widening only the slightest at the surprise of her presence. "I am fine; and may I ask how your friend, Jacen, is fairing?" he asked in an almost sad manner. "Has he begun to heal?"

Leah shrugged, unsure of the answer herself. "He has not worsened," she said after a moment, recalling her visit with him only hours before. The distant eyes that cast shadow over him…they somehow stood out in her memory like jagged flame. "I am worried." She looked up into his eyes and saw in them life and vigor, along with a ponderous wisdom that told her of their sympathy. It had a calming effect.

A group of three elves walked through the door, all of them clad in a pale blue and silver tunics with each a slightly unique cut and design, and they seated themselves without a sound and then proceeded with their conversation. Before long the balcony was buzzing with soft voices that concurred with one another, trading ideas and thoughts as the night drew on, ten minutes passing before the final elves arrived, Elrond again leading the council. The noble elf sat down on his chair in the center of the semicircle of men (and Leah) so that he could address the entire group at once.

"It has been a long time since Saruman had regain power," he started, his voice commanding that it be heard in the darkness. "…and now we rest on the brink of open war. We have fought small skirmishes in comparison to the great battle that awaits those who march out to meet it, his armies now counting beyond many thousands of orcs and goblins. For five years he has harvested this force whilst we laid idle in our homes, and even now the number of our foes grows.

"The fate of Middle Earth rests upon the blade of a sword: recoil from the service of our lands and fail to be thrust into the rage of his will and power. Fight…and save our people and all that is still good in this land from every stone that has not been tainted with the filth of war to the very earth beneath us. Let us not abandon hope now, when all rests upon our strength to persevere," he said, complete silence following his words, each person absorbing the words. One elf stood up and gave the traditional bow before speaking.

"My Lord, what force can we muster now after many of our kinsfolk have gone to the Undying Lands? Surely you do not expect us to march blindly to war with less than a thousand troops?" the elf pleaded, worry stricken upon his face at the concept of being outnumbered and failing. "Can we not wait to find more aid?" he continued to stand with all eyes upon him as he waited for Elrond to answer, everyone remained silent as they too awaited with anticipation.

"Saruman's forces will not hesitate now. His troops prepare for battle even as we speak, and in a matter of days they will start out for Rivendell where they know the Two of the Prophecy are held. There is little more that we can do besides prepare for the first blows. There are elves in the forest of Mirkwood who will be our allies in this final battle, as well as a few from Lothlorién. Would you rather, Drandlonor, son of Glandronor, have us betray our lands and friends? We shan't, and we ride to meet Saruman's forces in the lands Rhovänion in two days, until then we shall ready ourselves as best we can. According to the scouts, we may have only a week before the enemy reaches us, which is why I have called upon all of you at this late hour: bring forth your strength and will and prepare all fit to fight for battle. Tomorrow we start to pack and fit all with armor early in the morning. I dismiss you now, so go and spread this news. We need all the men we can assemble." Elrond finished and many of the elves stood up, wishing good night to the elven king before retiring to their chambers. Tomorrow was going to start in only a few hours, and there was much work to be done.

Leah stood up groggily, tired from the lack of sleep that had finally caught up with her. She then followed the general flow of elves out of the door, Elrond having already left by the time she was back inside. She was vaguely aware of someone besides her, her vision bleary from days of little sleep. "How are you?" she heard the voice of Legolas say to her left. Leah looked up and saw the elf as he walked by her, she assumed to escort her but her foggy mind did not travel much farther than that.

"Excruciatingly tired," she answered honestly as she managed to trip slightly. Recovering quickly, she straitened and continued towards her bedroom. "Numb." She had been through so much since she had learned of the prophecy, so much hardship and struggle that it seemed unreal that the day would come that she would have to fend off more than ten orcs at one time with her friends and comrades dependant on her to bring forth victory. It was with surreal recognition that she let this fact penetrate her mind, but at the moment she was more concerned about getting some sleep before the sun broke the horizon once more.

Legolas did not smile or laugh as he had always done in her presence, but instead continued onwards with her in silence. "There are many things that we can not avoid, and this is one of those," he said after a while when they scaled a flight of stairs to the floor where Leah's room was located. "This is a great burden to bear for someone so young, no matter how wise or strong they may be. It is in times like these that one can not find words to comfort another, but simply offer whatever help they can lend to lighten the encumbrance," He slowed down slightly when they approached her room, his light footsteps barely making a sound on the stone floor.

They were soon before her room, and he stopped completely. "Leah…" he started, but then broke off as he thought better of it. "It is not my load to carry, nor is it anyone else's. So instead I can only offer friendship to you," he said, his words deliberate and honest, and Leah was incredibly thankful in her semiconscious state that she was not entirely alone.

"It is at times like these that friendships are most valued, more so than even the sturdiest of armor in battle. Thank you," she said, doing her best to express her thoughts in a comprehensible manner. Her eye lids began to feel unnaturally heavy as she struggled to stay awake for a few more minutes simply to be with him and his perfection and kindness.

"It is late. I apologize for keeping you for so long. You should get some sleep before tomorrow," he voiced his thoughts aloud and then bowed with the traditional 'goodnight' upon his lips. She did the same and before long he had vanished into the darkness of the halls, his figure consumed in shadows as he escaped the pale light of the lone torch along the wall. Leah turned and closed the door to her room before she dressed into her night wear and crawled into bed, her mind instantly loosing grip of thoughts as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

o

The next morning Leah awoke with a start, the sun already high above the earth when she finally woke up: she had slept in too late. The others must be preparing to leave already. Leah gritted her teeth and inwardly kicked herself for not getting up early enough like it had been requested of her, and slipped into her dress before running a brush through her hair. After making her bed (more throwing the covers back over than anything) she bolted out the door and made for the armory with all haste.

It was when she came upon the Hall of Healing that she finally slowed down, desiring very much to check on Jacen before she went off. Who knows when the next time she could see him again would be? Torn, she pushed open the doors and poked her head in to see if she could come in, not wishing to disrupt any important happenings unintentionally. One of the healers, upon noticing her, motioned for her to come in before continuing on with his work of tidying up the cabinets. The other one was with Jacen.

Leah slipped into the room and closed the door as lightly as she could and strode over to Jacen's bed, where the healer was readying the young man to take off his bandages. Jacen, sitting in an upright position but somewhat slouched and tired looking, brightened instantly when he saw her. "Hey Leah! What took so long?" he asked jubilantly, his posture improving and his face lighting up as he pivoted so that he could better face her. The healer paused in his work for a moment to allow him to talk before he took off the bandage. Jacen's tunic was off once more, the long white bandages around his middle speckled red where the skin had broken underneath from the raw burns.

"The alarm clock didn't go off," she said, reciting her once usual excuse for being late to which Jacen gave a light laugh. He seemed to be doing better. "So, how are you?"

"To be blunt, I feel great. I really don't see the need in me staying in here as long as I don't let my burns worsen, which, by the way, don't hurt any more," he boasted as he looked playfully at the healer who gave a slight wave of his hand as if to physically brush off the subject. "Ah well. I guess we'll get to see the extent of the damage shortly, huh?" he chortled as the healer began to unravel the gauze. Leah held her breath as she saw each layer peel off, expecting to see the crimson burns beneath suddenly appear from under the white mask. But instead, to the astonishment of all three of them, nothing but his toned middle showed once all was taken off. There were no longer any burns save for a few lightly scarred patches where the burns had been particularly bad, not a single blister or open wound was to be seen.

"This is incredible!" the healer whispered to himself. "Just yesterday you could barely move, and now there is little trace that your skin had even been charred! This indeed is a strange twist of fate," he said as he called for the other healer to come and look, his face also surprised when he saw the relatively unharmed skin. There was a moment where there was silence in which all of them tried to make reason of this riddle.

"I guess…I guess that yellow stuff worked after all?" Jacen suggested as he stood up and twisted his middle to test the veracity of what his eyes saw. "Maybe it just took a bit longer to kick in because the burns were really bad?" He went over and snatched up his tunic from the end of the bed and put it on before them as if proving that he was truly healed.

The healer shook his head, not willing to believe what he saw. "No._Nanueva_, or 'that yellow stuff' as you refer to it, does not work by strange rules such as that. It is very potent and it works instantly, not after days as you suggest. You were cursed with a black magic, and now it has been suddenly lifted with nothing but a night's rest. Do you not agree that that is strange?" he said as he inspected Jacen all around, but the young man looked exactly as he did before bar the absence of burns. The two healers began to whisper in elvish between them, Jacen looking at Leah for translations of the jumble of foreign words.

Leah held a finger up to her lips to signify that he should be quiet as she listened to the conversation, able to glean from it most of the words. She lost the trail of thought at '_Amin n'rangwa edanea_' which had something to do with the lack of understanding, and the rest of the conversation became barely comprehensible as the two quickened their pace of speech. It seemed like the one that tended to Jacen was against him leaving, whilst the other thought it best to take advantage of the new chance of fate and use him to better their chances in war. Neither was willing to surrender their views until Jacen asked, almost timidly, "Uh, excuse me, but can I go, or do you want me to stay? I feel fine, and that's all that counts now, really."

The two elves stopped their argument and paused for a moment, trying to decipher the riddle before them in the few seconds that they had to answer. "It would be very dangerous to let you go, and you must understand that," said the first elf, forcefully as if to pound it into his mind as blatantly as possible. "We do not know if this is simple luck or something far more devious, and you would be testing your good fortune if you were to leave, especially to war. There is no telling what ill event may follow your leaving if you choose to do so, but I can not stop you from doing so and I leave it in your hands to choose," he finished, allowing his stare to heighten to a glare as he looked at the now worried Jacen.

Jacen looked at Leah for advice, but she did little more than return the shocked expression that he shot at her before facing the elves once more. "You guys need all the help you can get from what I've heard, so I will go, be it against your judgment or not," he said as he took a step away from his bed, his bare feet scraping lightly on the cool stone beneath. There was a moment where he looked confident and strong, his tall posture making him look even more unbending as he gave a bow as he had seen Leah and the others do, and slipped on his shoes.

The first elf shook his head disapprovingly but did not say anything as both Leah and Jacen walked out the door, Leah giving one final apologetic glance back at the two healers before she too disappeared behind the door. After deciding to meet up with the others in the armory, Leah led Jacen to the room in only a few minutes. Inside the room she heard much clattering and talking from the other side of the thick wood doors, and she pushed them open, revealing the large stone room with thirty or so elves fitting others with armor and weapons.

Legolas and Aragorn were there, and they stopped what they were doing as Leah entered the room, Jacen closely behind her. "Good evening, Leah. How are—" started Aragorn, but he ended suddenly when he saw Jacen, seemingly unharmed and healthy. "Jacen?" he questioned as the two approached, the other elves oblivious to their conversation as they continued to ready themselves for the next day's travel. "You could not move yesterday without great pain, and yet now you walk. Your wounds were terrible, I saw them myself when Yashlior had taken off your bandages to replace them. How is it that you now come before me unmarred by your burns?"

Jacen stood in front of the two and explained what had happened, his short tale ending when he lifted his tunic enough for Aragorn to see for himself that there were few marks to behold. Legolas, who had not seen the burns himself, took it to be a great transformation by the look of utter shock on Aragorn's face at the absence of the crimson wounds. "Be it for better or worse, I am glad you are healed," said Aragorn after a while, though a residual disbelief still hung in his voice. Few pleasantries were exchanged after that as they all dispersed to prepare, Jacen quickly being adopted by one of the armory's fitters when he unknowingly asked what he could do to help.

The challenge of fitting Leah was taken up by a tall black-haired elf, and within only a few minutes Leah found herself being subjected to measurements of height, arm length, and so on. Still quite thin, tall, and thus smaller than even the elves that the armor was originally forged to fit, it was decided that a unique suite was to be made for her. Feeling that she was being quite troublesome with all of this forging and work that had to be done to accommodate her, she thanked the elf as best she could, but he simply waved it away with his hand as he scribbled down the measurements that he had taken "This is the one battle to define what life shall become in the future, and it would be ill advised to blindly march out into it unprepared," he said to her when she had suggested wearing some other type of protection that did not require them to forge something new.

Later, when Leah was finally able to escape the grip of the armory, she helped to pack a few of the bags, her heart feeling a pang with each item that she packed: rope, spare cloaks, an assortment of pots and pans…each one to aid them on their final quest to war. A hundred horses were burdened with such groups of supplies as food and tent makings, leaving few to ride for when they traveled past the roots of the Misty Mountains and into the land of Rhovänion. It was strange to her, that she had never thought that this day would come, that it would simply be content to loom somewhere in the future and stay there without crawling out and confronting her. Or her confronting it.

Either way it was now at the doorstep and she could not lock the door and hide whilst the others were willing to fight for what they believed to be true and good. And how could she abandon them, their eyes filled with a hope that burned brightly because she, the Prophesized One, the only thing that held the fragile balance, was fighting for them? She would keep her words and live them through: fight for her friends or die trying.

o

Leah sat on her bed, tired and stiff from a day of hard work and toil of packing and preparing, with her new armor on the edge of the bed. It was with inhuman skill and speed that it had been made, every curve and design perfect as it reflected the pale light of the moon outside of windows of her room. The silver seemed to meld into solid light that was bent and formed into a thing of extraordinary beauty that now laid by her side. She sighed and changed into her tunic and leggings so that she may try on the armor to see if it fits. She had little doubt, however, that even the most miniscule impurity in either shape or metal, would have been cured long before she had seen it.

With awkward skill she slipped on first her chain mail coat on top of which she fastened her breast plate and shoulder pieces, tightening straps and buckles until she stood before her mirror, the moonlight streaming in with long tendrils of light and splashing upon her features and armor. She looked striking now more than anything, her hair still down and spilling over her shoulders in one brown fluid flow and her eyes glinting in the pale light. She looked almost majestic being clad in the bright metal, and again, for a moment, she saw in her the slight likeness to an elf with her angular face and stunning eyes. It was gone soon after that, but it still left an impression on her thoughts….

"_But strong with sword our hero will be,_

_Once taught by Elvin hand,_

_As another number shall join their race _

_In their march of war across the land__"_

Maybe she was, after all she had been through, the One to 'join their race' and lead to battle and war... and she was going to fulfill what she had been destined to.


	20. The March of War

Leah's heart pounded relentlessly in her chest when she woke up and the thought of war entered her mind in a rushing torrent. She sat bolt upright and looked outside, her eyes catching the pale lights of early morning as she began to slip out of bed. The air was cool to her skin as she undressed out of her night wear and into her now cleaned and mended tunic and leggings, her armor sitting silently in an arrangement on her dresser. Surreal, it seemed, that the day had finally come that she would ride to war, and she slowly put on her armor.

Piece by piece the warrior was assembled, and she gave one final glance in the mirror before packing her small rucksack and heading out the door. She soon made her way to the dinning hall where she sat down with two other elves that had also woken up as early as she (if one could say that elves truly slept at all), and helped herself to a portion of cooked potatoes and fruit. To her it was tasteless and dry to her mouth, but she did not care as she finished and left for the stables.

There was little to do there other than help with the last few preparations, and she soon found herself wandering aimlessly with her rucksack slung halfway on one shoulder, the meager contents held in only by the thin flap. She decided to go and see if Jacen was up, and walked to his room, killing only a few minutes of the three hours before they were to leave. She opened the door without knocking, and let her mood drop even further when she saw that he was still asleep on his bed, his breathing slow and calm in stark contrast to her restless mood: there would be no companionship for a while until everyone woke up.

She left his room and wandered around the House with her armor clinking lightly as she walked, the elven design not allowing for more than a soft rustle of mail. How would she survive the war if she could barely wait for it to come? Pushing this thought away she decided to go the garden to try and find some peace in mind, not wanting to start her final quest in an agitated mood. And so it was that she found herself walking through the oriental arrangements and trees, the early sun obscured partially by the reaching leaves above. The usual tranquility that the lush blooms and fragrances brought did not penetrate further than the most superficial surface of her moods, and she continued to brood what may lie ahead before she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Should you not be getting ready, my lady?" the voice said, and she jumped at the suddenness of it, performing an instinctive one-eighty to face the figure that had appeared behind her. She blushed slightly when she saw that it was Legolas, feeling foolish for overacting as she did and relaxed as he approached her. "Did I disturb you?" said the slightly surprised elf before her as he looked around to see who she was with. Not finding anyone, he returned his gaze to her and awaited her response politely.

Leah gave a feeble smile as her heart continued to pulse persistently in her chest. "No, I was not doing anything of importance before you arrived. I had finished preparing and I decided to come here…" she said as she looked around and sighed, feeling little difference in her mood since she had entered the garden. Her friend's presence was a much appreciated change. "I am happy for some company all the same. Do you know how long it is before we leave?"

"There is still two hours yet to prepare, and many are already preparing to depart to Mirkwood," Legolas replied as he prompted her to continue walking and he accompanied her through the rows of trees. "It is a place of great beauty now that the shroud of Sauron has dissipated after his destruction." The comparatively young elf spoke almost cheerfully of the forest that was his home, and Leah recalled with a shock of how Aragorn had introduced him almost three months ago at _The Pony_.

'…and this is Legolas, Prince of the Mirkwood forest…' she remembered Aragorn saying when he introduced his company. It was dramatic how much she had changed since she had faced the man with a terrified patience those long days ago, and now she considered all three of them friends. She now looked back with half amusement at her childish ways, of how she turned scarlet whenever someone spoke to her…yes, it was still strange to look at the pointed tips of an elf's ears and the gnarled form of an orc, but it almost seemed like something that she had always been around. A history so to speak.

And then a question struck her as she pondered the encounter. "Legolas, do you remember what you said at the inn?" she asked with curiosity, inquisitively as she looked up at the elf, who returned a calm glance. "When I was unwilling to go and you spoke to me, telling me of a great potential that you saw…could you really see anything in such a frightened and fearful girl?" she said as she ducked below a thin branch that had found its way into the path, pushing it aside gingerly so as not to snap the young wood. "I was so young and powerless…" she let her voice trail off as she lost words to continue.

"Ai! You are still quite young, even in the ages of men," said the elf beside her as they started to travel back to the House. The light from the sun above streamed in through the branches of the trees, creating intricate patterns on their skin and clothes.

"Ah, but I have had a birthday even since I have been here," Leah teased, feeling foolish once more a few moments later. Legolas did not seem to mind.

He smiled and gave a slight laugh, "Is that so? When did such an event take place, and how so without anyone knowing?" he looked down at her, his laughter relieving some of the stress that she had been carrying for the past few days. It felt good to be in his presence, and not wandering alone in the halls of the House.

"The same day that we returned to Rivendell after 'rescuing' Jacen. I hadn't even thought about it at the time, and it wasn't until a few weeks later that I remembered. I suppose I never really got to it," she laughed, thinking of how ridiculous she must have sounded. Legolas shared in her mirth, but did not show it outwardly save for a vague smile that continued to tug at his lips after she had shared this little anecdote.

They continued to walk towards the gates as they talked, the entrance still a decent ways away as they went on with their conversation. "It is not the custom of elves to celebrate such days, as they come far too many times to give notice to each one, but I wish you a belated 'happy birthday' all the same. You have grown so much in these months, and wizened as well, but to answer you original question first: yes, I did see something in you," he said, and to this Leah raised her eyebrows. "You faired much better than some would have in those circumstances, and there was a deep fire in your eyes. It was shrouded with fear, but it was quickly rekindled when we left Bree and entered the forest. What I spoke was true."

This lifted Leah's spirits significantly for a moment as the gate slowly approached and the sun drew higher in the sky above the tree tops. A friendly silence ensued as they walked together towards the House, broken only when they reached the door and Legolas bid good-bye in the traditional fashion so that he himself may prepare. Free to do as she pleased in the hour remaining, Leah decided to go and check to see if Jacen was up yet. Quickly scaling the flight of stairs and finding his room.

She knocked and was allowed to enter, and she suppressed her giggles as she saw Jacen struggling with his armor, his own rucksack packed and placed upon the bed. The young man, with his gauntlets already fastened tightly to his wrists and shoulder plates both making sideways movement more difficult than it would be otherwise, was wrestling with a strap along his side. "Uh…" he muttered as he fumbled with the strip of leather. "Do you think you could help me here? I can't…get this…to buckle," he gave another attempt to twist in another fashion, but failed.

Leah gave an outward laugh and walked over to him, tossing her sack onto his bed and assisting him in buckling the strap, completing his suit. He thanked her and stepped in front of his mirror and looked at himself for a moment before returning to Leah. "You rock, you know? I'm not sure what I would do if I didn't have you," he said playfully, and Leah rolled her eyes, but a smile found its way onto her face. "But how did you get yours on so easily?" he asked, a bit annoyed at his own inability

"You put the larger pieces on first, then you proceed to the smaller things, like your gloves," she held up an armored hand palm out and opened and closed it as if to emphasize her point. They laughed and picked up their sacks and headed out the door to meet up with the others at the stables. By the time they reached it, elves were already leading the horses out of the shelter and into the open grounds, Leah feeling a heavy pang of anticipation when she saw this. She quickly found Aragorn and Legolas (and Gimli as well), and she was quickly briefed on the plan of action: when all was in place they were to embark on their journey, and leave Rivendell to rendezvous with the Mirkwood elves.

In less than ten minutes by Leah's guess they were off, and the burdened horses were led with little more than a few words of guidance from the elves. Little happened in their trek for the majority of the day with few words spoken, and they were able to reach a point within ten fathoms of the roots of the Misty Mountains by the time that dark threatened to blind even the acute sight of elves. Camp was set up (Leah was amazed at having tents to sleep in rather than a meager cloak and sleeping mat), and watch fires were kindled in strategic portions of the camp to lay sentry to any passing company of orcs. Being quite literally the only female in the group, Leah was awarded her own small tent just large enough to fit a cot and lantern table.

Before the evening meal Leah helped to assemble the cloth structure and poked her head into it, pleased with the cozy settings it provided. The meal was held for an hour and Leah managed to eat a few cooked carrots and vegetables, slightly more tasteful than what she had eaten in the morning but still it was difficult to swallow with the lump that had formed in her throat since morning. Dusk soon over took the camp and, once all was cleaned up, the elves retired to their tents, and Leah did the same. She stripped her outer armor but kept her mail on as she slipped under the wool blankets and fell to sleep, unheeding to the light rain that began to fall in the deeper hours of the night.

When she awoke the next morning Leah quickly put on her armor, a little more slowly without the aid of a mirror, and was soon disassembling her tent, cot and repacking her rucksack. She helped to burden the horses once more and they were once more off on their journey. Jacen was no where to be found when Leah looked for him briefly before joining Aragorn and Legolas.

Long did they travel from the very first hours of sunlight to the rich moments of sunset, their path cutting between the mountains, and by the end of the day, a dark green line could be seen on the horizon. "This," Legolas said when she commented on it, "is my home."

Author's note: Thanks for coming this far...and so on. Thankyou also for the reviews. To give an idea of where i would be without them: first of all, Jacen (you know, that lovable guy with that lovable personality?) wouldn't exist. Period. And I have at least two people for giving me the concept. 2) this might have ended up being a little more cliche, and 3) This story would have gone down a totally different road, so thanks once more for reviewing (a special thanks to you Stephan the Vampire, for giving me guidance through this all). By the way, if you are reading this, yes, i did come up the verse in the last chapter (it was a part of the prophecy that i also came up with, but i personally thought it was sort of choppy)

Oh, and a few quick questions: firstly, if i were to write a book with this sort of voice, would you buy it? if not, how can i improve (i don't intend to publish anything, but i do want an oppinion). secondly, and more important, as far a partnerships go in this particular fic go, who is better for Leah: Legolas or Jacen? I will still go with my original plan either way, i just want to get an idea of what others think.

So thanks and i hope you enjoyed this!


	21. Mirkwood

Camp was once again set up in a timely fashion, many of the stakes being driven into the ground just as the light of day began to fade and the sun to sink below the horizon. Leah, after having assisted with erecting three tents along with her own, enjoyed the temporary peace with a watch fire kindling happily before her. She felt almost joyful with the voices of elves ringing from all corners and the last drops of light falling daintily upon the ground, gold and silver reflecting off of each blade of young grass as they caught a glimpse of the falling dusk. Thoughts of war were subdued for a few hours time as the evening meal was served, and Leah savored the cavern stew that was served, and she soon finished and went off to her tent.

Again she discarded the outermost layers of armor on the mat next to her cot and sank down into the bedding with a sigh, weary of the day's travels on foot. At the moment she felt safe and content, free from the immediate worries of war or strife. She gave a slight yawn and pulled the woolen blanket over her shoulders, blowing out her lantern and closing her eyes to find rest. There was a moment where she simply laid there and listened to the melodious voices around her, subconsciously picking up bits of elvish mingled in with common speech as her mind began to drift slowly away….

_A light wind began to brush at the cloth of her tent, pulling at the flap that opened to the outside. She felt her arms and legs move as she got up and walked out of her tent: there were flames all around, burning at the other tents. She walked calmly forwards as if unaffected by the shouts around her and the clash of metals that stung her ears. She saw her siblings playing on the outer skirts of the camp, unheeding to the flames that danced around them. She walked closer to them and called out their names, but her voice was unheard. One of them looked up, but her eyes did not recognize the figure before her, and she politely greeted her as a stranger as She approached. Leah understood that she had been forgotten in their lives, the girl looking up with the same large green eyes as when Leah had left her, but they were blank of all sisterly affection that they once held in her presence._

_Leah's spirits dropped and she bid farewell, the small girl returning to the others as they jumped and played, their laughter quickly being drowned by clashes and shouts once more. Her sword was suddenly heavy at her side._

_It was burdening her, pulling her slowly downwards with its great weight. The hideous form of an orc appeared before her, and she halted, not wanting to draw her sword for fear of battle. The creature screamed and pulled out a great staff that it brought down upon her, and she felt her hands reaching for her blade. The weight suddenly vanished, and it became light and easy to wield once in her hands and she flashed it at the orc who promptly vanished. A vague understanding reached her mind as she turned and found herself facing an army alone, thousands of orcs and goblins and creatures brandishing cruel weapons all stood before her, their eyes burning with a great ferocity._

"My lady?" she heard a voice say and she startled awake, her breathing hard as she sat up, her tired eyes making out the face of Legolas who had pulled open the flap to her tent slightly. He opened it wider to allow for the rest of his face to show, which in the darkness portrayed a slight worry. "Be you all right? I heard your breathing when I passed, and it was hard and quickened, and so I decided to check on you," he said as she ran her hand through her hair and sighed, guessing that she had gotten only a couple hours of sleep before being awakened.

"I am fine. It was only a nightmare…sorry for your worry," she answered groggily, her eyelids heavy as she struggled to stay awake. That dream…it was vivid in her mind and yet it slipped away like sand between her fingers, the memory quickly fading to basic emotions of fear and loss. "It is nothing to worry about…irrelevant," she managed, not sure if she was making coherent sentences and was too tired to care. Her jumbled thoughts sprang around in no apparent order, and a question was soon upon her lips. "Do elves dream?" she asked, thinking that it was pertinent in her semiconscious thoughts.

Legolas entered her small tent and sat upon the mat on the floor, crossing his legs beneath him. "One could say that what we experience are dreams," he said. "but not in the fashion that men may think. Tell me Leah, what did you see before I woke you? I find such things very intriguing."

Leah sat on her cot, her mind replaying the words that he spoke many times before she comprehended what they said. "Terror, pain," she said slowly, trying to grasp the last few shreds of the dream. "War." Legolas said something to this, but she did not hear as she focused on staying awake, her pillow enticing her to fall upon it and let go of reality once more. Her limbs felt like lead as she rubbed her eyes and tried to make out his expression better, but only accomplished blurring her vision even further.

"You should get some sleep, and so I leave you: good night," said Legolas as he stood up and bowed, leaving her to sleep.

"Good night," she answered, and remembered last her head falling upon her pillow.

o

The next morning was the same as the last, and Leah woke the crisp scent of early fogs, a slight dew having accumulated on the cool metal of her armor. She wiped this off and put it on, a little more slowly without the aid of a mirror, and soon starting on the task of disassembling her tent. Such was done in under ten minutes, and she helped with the other tents and the burdening of the horses, eating a small morning meal just before the company started off once more, the green line on the horizon growing steadily until it was before them: a great, noble forest, the leaves lush and and the massive trunks a pale white that glistened in the early morn. There was only a moment's hesitation before the group found the designated path, and they began to follow it along a ponderous trail that spiraled around in a dizzying fashion. It was explained to her that many dangers, including massive spiders, lurked in these forests, and that they were not to be meddled with even if a day's travel could be spared.

Leah listened intently to the history of the woods after this, of how just years before a great cloud had shrouded its glory to the unwary eye, and of the Palace of the Mirkwood King. Legolas was particularly fond of speaking about the beauty of the forest, even before the cloud had been lifted he said that it was a thing to behold, and Leah inwardly agreed as they began to enter the woods, every sense catching details that amazed her: the patterning of the bark, the shape of the leaves, the pale coats that the smaller animals wore…it all amazed her at the subtle differences in contrast to the forests around Rivendell that she had grown to know as commonplace.

About three miles into the trail that they chose, they were greeted by a small welcoming committee (if that is what you wish to call it) that escorted the group deeper into the heart of the trees, their path now deterring from the earlier one and leading away into dense, unyielding forest to the side. Leah noticed how the Mirkwood elves preferred bright reds and yellows, along with dark browns that mimicked the color of autumn leaves as the small band led ahead, their cloaks seeming to blend seamlessly into the very brush around them. All were silent as they delved deeper into the woods until they reached a wide river that cut into their path, its waters cool and dark to Leah's eyes. She walked over to it as some of the elves began to prepare a few vessels and was about touch the surface with her boot before Legolas warned her of the water's properties. "Do not let it touch your skin," he whispered to her, and she immediately jerked her foot back, fearing what would cause him to say such a thing. "This river has long been known for its ability to bring upon a heavy sleep to all who drink or bathe in it. Many unsuspecting travelers have drowned in this water. Do not let that happen to you!" he finished as he stepped into the boat that was pushed along into the water, and he beckoned for her to climb in as well.

Many of these vessels were long and thin, able to seat twelve passengers comfortably as they cut smoothly into the waters until they were on the other side. When her boat began to cross, Leah tucked her arms and legs close to her body so as to avoid even the slightest drop from spraying onto her skin, soon losing train of thought as she looked at the surface of the river as it bubbled along the side of the boat. The water was glassy and smooth, seeming to pull at her eyes and mind to jump in and feel the cool water drift around her skin and body, and there was a moment where she felt tempted to simply dip her hand into the surface to test it, but she resisted the urge as the boat bumped into the bank on the other side. The group climbed out and the vessel was led back by a thin rope tied to the end of the boat, and the process began again for the next group. Horses were taken over one at a time.

In an hour the majority of the company was on the opposite end of the river, and once again they set out, the troop of Mirkwood elves at the front and the last group of arriving elves at the rear. Gimli contented himself with telling her of how his father, Gloin, had gone through these same woods on a similar trail, and he grumbled slightly about how the forest had been so dark during that time that even the dwarves, who were accustomed to working in dark caves had to rely on the eyes of Bilbo to see. Leah laughed when he mentioned the part of how Bombur, coincidentally the fattest one of the thirteen dwarves, had fallen into the river and the group had to carry him for the first leg of the journey. "And what's more," Gimli chortled, "is that when he did wake, he complained of dreaming of food when the rest were all but starving!" Leah smiled and giggled slightly, enjoying his form of story telling which was usually lighthearted and obviously exaggerated in areas.

"Such is an interesting tale. You must tell it to me in full some day," Leah said when her giggles subsided. "But for now it seems that we are nearing our destination. Our pace has slackened much since we left the river." And so it was: in only a few minutes after she had said this they came upon a thick wall of trees that seemed to span in each direction for as far as the eyes could see, the trees growing close together and seeming to blend into one continuous strand of leaves and bark. To this one of the Mirkwood elves walked over to and placed his hand firmly upon a thick trunk, his low voice speaking words that seemed to Leah to be another form of elvish, but what they said she could not guess. Once he finished, the elf took a step back and waited patiently, and there was a moment where nothing happened save for the distant calls of unseen birds ringing softly in their ears. But very suddenly, there was a great rustling and two of the great trees began to unweave their branches, slowly but noticeably as Leah gave an inward gasp as she saw it.

She watched as the very leaves seemed to come alive and move, twisting themselves this way and that with a deep creaking emanating from the wood until a passage large enough for three men to walk abreast was formed. The elves took little notice of this as they passed through the thick wall, but Leah stood rooted for a long while with her mouth open slightly, unbelieving to what her eyes had just witnessed. There was a moment where she doubted that the trees had moved at all, that her mind had begun to twist reality; after all, trees couldn't move, let alone by the force of simple words! She remained like this until Legolas appeared at her side, bidding her to continue as he motioned that all was fine. Reluctantly she moved forwards, feeling odd when she passed through the previously impenetrable wall, and she took a moment to run her hands upon a thick branch to make sure that it was truly there.

The company walked onwards for the better of two hours before they came upon a large structure with tall gates surrounding it, the entrance of which was guarded by two Mirkwood elves. The guides gave a few short words to them, and the gates were promptly opened and they were let in. Leah continued to be amazed as they walked into the structure and headed into a large hall, the end of which was home to a tall throne where a tall, slender elf with a crown of ornamental leaves encircling his head. "Lord Thranduîl!" spoke the same guide that had opened the passage through the gates. "The company from Rivendell has arrived, and they bring with them a count of a few hundred. Are we to wait now for those from Lothlorién to come as well?" he said as a small portion of Leah's group passed into the hall, one of the number being Legolas who smiled nobly at her side.

The elf on the throne rose, his dark green tunic resembling the leaves outside as it caught the lighting of the torches that lined the hall. "Yes, we shall wait. Until then, allow our weary guests to rest, and give all rooms that can be spared for them to sleep. Come, it is late and a meal is to be prepared. Go now, Hanníer, and notify the cooks," he directed his last comment to the guide who bowed and left to carry out the errand that was imposed upon him. Then the elven king turned to his guests and opened his hands in a gesture of welcome. "Greetings, and I hope your travels have not troubled you thus far. In a few days we set out for war, but until then, I welcome you into my halls. May here your heads rest until our journey sets off once again!"

Author's note: sorry it took so long to get this up. I had fallen ill for a while, and most of my days were spent sleeping or drinking tea. So I hope you like this chapter (it will begin to pick up a little later, but for now I'm still recovering and so this was what i had time for).

Also:

to_ Stefan_ the Vampire: Sorry for mispelling your name! I hope you liked this chapter, and please do tell me what you think. Thanks for all of your advice. Not sure where i would have gone in this story without it.

to rain: Anatawa totemo lipa hito desuyo! (literal translation: you are a very splendid person! Meaning: Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you liked it! And just out of curiosity, do you know a lot of Japanese, or just some? Oh well, either way, thanks again and tell me what you think!

to any other person who has read the story : Hope you liked it...um...yeah. Please review and such!


	22. Hope in Friendship

There was little time and yet an eternity to spare. Her company had already been at Mirkwood for two days, and Leah had grown restless in that time, her mind never far from the war at hand. The next two days before the elves from Lothlorién were to arrive seemed that it would never come, and yet she wished for more time. _"There is little to do now but wait"_ she found herself thinking as she wandered into her room after the evening meal. _"But indeed such a task was far more difficult than facing what is to be waited for."_

She slid quietly onto her bed after closing the door, the pale green blankets beneath her slightly reflective against the light of the two small torches on the opposite walls. The elves here certainly had different tastes in architecture and design, many of the furnishings resembling various plants and trees. There were very few angles to speak of, most of the chairs, tables, beds, and so on contouring to natural curves and twists, nothing seeming out of place, but rather, to piece together seamlessly. Leah enjoyed the change in surroundings, even if it was for a short while.

She looked around her room for something to occupy her time, the need to do something beginning to throb irresistibly in her mind. Her eyes rested on her rucksack and she stood up slowly and walked over to it, undoing the thin straps and pulling out the cloth she had brought for polishing her armor. She brought it over to her bed and she sat down once again with her shoulder plate nestled in her lap, soon starting the task of wiping off the slight sediments that had accumulated on the surface. She sighed as the urge continued to pulse through her mind, reverberating through every fiber in her body.

There had been much turmoil within her for the past two days, Leah often frustrated and annoyed with the pangs of fear that had begun to plague her dreams. Her mask of confidence had slowly begun to fade to where it was a frail wisp that threatened to disappear completely, but she clutched to the last remnants, dreading what would happen if she were to let go. It was thus that she kept hope, however small it may be.

Her armor soon began to gleam in the orange light of the flames, the silver once again seeming to flow like liquid light. A tear drop fell onto the perfect surface with a small metallic _click, _and she swiped her cloth over it, leaving a thin trail of water behind. She watched as the line slowly disappeared, a calming effect coming over her as she put the piece of armor down on the floor next to her bed and she laid down, her gaze fixated on the patterning of the ceiling. This sufficed for drawing her attention for only a few moments before she became restless again, and she sat up, her legs crossed beneath her as she picked up another piece of armor and started to polish it. Her fingers were sore from how hard she had rubbed by the time a knock sounded at the door.

She jumped at the sound that pounded through the silence even though it was not very loud, and she gladly jumped from her bed to answer it. She pulled open the thick oak doors and revealed the familiar form of Legolas who had been garbed in noble attire, his hair braided neatly along the sides since she had last seen him. For a moment she saw him not as her friend but rather as the Mirkwood Prince, and she let out an almost inaudible "Oh!" when she saw this. But it soon faded as he spoke, and he once again became the elf that she knew.

"Are you doing anything of late, My Lady?" he said, Leah's feeling of restlessness dissolving instantly at his calming voice. When she answered no, he continued. "Then would you care to come with me? I wish to show you the forests around my home." She swiftly agreed to his offer, and he was soon escorting her to the outer grounds, the mid summer sun still playing just above the horizon when they began to walk. The Mirkwood elves had little need for gardens, so instead they chose a rout familiar to Legolas. He spoke to her of his childhood in these forests, and he pointed out the unique trees and told them of their history and elvish names. They walked until their path pulled along the river that they had crossed on the way to get to the palace. It burbled along the banks, splashing up against the slopes three feet below them and Leah was keen to stay out of range, though she enjoyed the beauty of the black surface.

They walked along the side of the river for a long while until the sun was replaced by the pale glow of the moon that glistened on the ever moving waters. It was then that they stopped and sat upon a large stone; half buried in the ground and covered with a thick moss that gave obediently when they sat upon it. The forest sounds and scents surrounded them as if in a fog, and their conversation drifted off into silence as they breathed deep the fresh airs of summer.

They were at least a foot apart but Leah could feel his body heat in the cool darkness of night. It was comforting for her to be so close, and it made her happy. Why, she could not tell.

Legolas leaned over and picked up a fallen leaf and let it flutter out of his grasp and into the water below. It brushed the surface and it made a ripple for a moment of time before it was consumed by the persistent tug of the water. The leaf was carried along until it became out of sight to Leah, but she did not doubt that her friend's keen eyes could still make out even the intricate vein patterning of the leaf as it continued on to no end. They were silent for a long while as they sat together, both listening to the subtle orchestra of the river. "We must keep faith, Leah."

Leah looked over at him, and he turned his head, his eyes flashing a slight violate as it caught the light of the moon. "Yes…but fear serves as a constant adversary to go against it. But even that can be overcome," she said, feeling blissful and happy in his presence, the almost mystical surroundings of the forest only adding to her mood. She shrugged, for once hearing her own words. "Not sure what I would have done if I had gone without friendship, though. It has served as a beacon to cut through fear…the reason I'm willing to fight."

Legolas nodded, agreeing. And then he paused, thinking. "Would you do me the honor, Leah, of fighting at my side in battle?" he said, his voice calm and yet it harkened to something else. Leah smiled, war seeming less daunting in his presence.

"Yes." Was her answer, and they talked for another half hour about their thoughts on the war, Leah beginning to feel more and more gallant, all other thoughts besides this and happiness wiped away by his melodious voice. It was when the moon was full overhead that they managed to leave their conversation, their voices soon content to stay silent in trade for being in each other's presence. When they reached the door to her room, Legolas paused and bid her good night, no sign of weariness or sleep showing in his face. She also felt quite awake, but she bade him good night all the same.

"You have grown so much, Leah…you are no longer a child but a young adult by your wisdom. May you rest well," he said, and to her surprise gave her a quick hug, whispering the same words from the garden those many days ago: _Amin mela lle._

o

The day had come.

Leah awoke with a calm understanding as she pulled on her armor and headed for the dining hall. A great feast was held, the new coming elves having arrived early in the morning. Leah found Jacen and sat next to him, and they spoke to each for the majority of the time about their experiences up until this point, but both were tranquil in their words. Jacen was surprisingly more agitated than she was, but when she asked why he shrugged and pushed the subject away as if it were of little importance. "Nothing to worry about, just stuff," was his remark when she gave mild mannered attempts to interrogate him as to why he was in such a condition.

Their attention was soon diverted to speaking to others and eating some of the succulent meats and fruits set before them, many of the elves taking humor to Jacen's accent in comparison to their own. Despite the dawning of war, mirth and laughter found its way into the conversation, and before long songs were being sung. Mostly of war and triumph, the songs were new and fascinating to Leah, who had barely heeded the music of her own culture. Hanníer, the guide who had opened the passage through the trees, stood and did a small piece, ending in polite claps and cheers for more volunteers. Two more elves stood up and sung a song together, their voices falling in perfect harmony and stirring great emotions of strength within her.

They finished and all clapped for them, and cheers for more rang out once again. Pulrandrion, who sat adjacent to her, called her name and smiled at her, prompting her to give a piece as well. She shook her head and gave a desperate sign that she did not want to, but soon Jacen stood up and pulled her up as well in a friendly fashion. He promptly sat back down and left her to the eyes of the few hundred elves. She felt suddenly desperate as she knew very few songs, and soon was rattling off the first verses that came to mind, not sure if it rhymed and too afraid to stop.

"_Upon the coming of the newborn sun, the land began to sing,_

_Of sunny days and trees that sway, and things for summer to bring._

"_The sun climbed deep into the sky, and smiled upon the lands: _

_it shone its light, just oh so bright from grass to golden sands_

"_So come O summer!_

_Come O sun!_

_And come O golden days!_

_Bring with you the sea and bloom,_

_And ever dancing hays!_

Her song began to dip into elvish as she came at a lost of things that rhymed in her own tongue, and she soon lost track of her verses as she strung together words of joy and hope. When she came to a complete block of how to continue she let her voice trail off into a sense of finality. There was a silence for a moment before the stunned faces of the elves turned and their hands clapped together, no more cheers being called out.

"That was amazing!" Jacen whispered into her ears as she began to stare down her potatoes. "Didn't understand half of it, but you were amazing!" he laughed and looked at Pulrandrion and smiled. Leah gave a giggle, but not much more…public speaking (or singing) was not exactly what she would call fun, but she did enjoy the attention.

The buzz of continuous conversation continued to ring for the rest of the hour, and by then all were setting out to get ready for the travel ahead. Both Leah and Jacen collected their rucksacks and joined the group as they met outside just minutes before they left. It was by mid noon that they finally embarked, the count of three thousand elves (and men and dwarves) began their walk through the forest in one long line that snaked its way along the trail. By dusk they left the cover of the forest and they entered the lands Rhovänion.

One day until she would march to war.

Leah staked in the poles to her tent, a sense of finality pounding deeper into her mind as she finished her tent for the final time before their last leg of the journey. Some of the Mirkwood elves were content to simply sleep outside, feeling more at home under the stars than in a foreign tent. A simple meal was served once all was settled, and for the first time in a week Leah was able to eat without thoughts of war flashing before her eyes. It was strange, that at the very brink of war she was the least afraid, that she had the least amount of worry.

A sharp understanding had pierced her heart and mind, and she let the fragments of it stay penetrated in her. _"Why deny what is to come if it is inevitable? All else is wasted effort."_ She thought as she finished her bowl of cooked vegetables and game, cleaning her dish and putting it away, too numb to speak to the others. She retreated to her tent, her mind replaying all of her training with sword and bow as she sat down on her cot. Everything had been so instinctive in the past, and it allowed her to survive this far…but would it be enough to come out alive in a war? She pushed the thought away as she took off her outer armor and placed her head on her pillow, the night warm and humid enough to prevent her from pulling her blankets over her shoulders.

She laid there as the hours passed almost tangibly, sleep teetering over her mind but making it no further. She felt her eyes grow heavy and she closed them for a moment to muffle all of what she felt to think harder, opening them to see the pale light of morning coming through the cloth roof of her tent. She sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes as she looked over to her armor that sat at the foot of her cot: the final pieces to the warrior. She put it on, feeling suddenly strong and bold as she walked out of her tent in full garb, her posture erect and noble as she surveyed the lands, the early morning sun letting streaks of light dash across the land, but little more as she found the horse that carried the pack she had stashed her sword in, and pulled it out.

The metal rang joyfully, and she let the silver light dance upon it for a moment as she unsheathed it. She gave the blade a few twists in the air, a low humming resulting when she sped it up. The grip felt familiar as she held the sword before her as if facing an invisible foe. Springing forwards she countered an imaginary attack, and she spun to the left to avoid another. All the while her sword seemed to glow happily before her with the Elvin markings standing out with stunning accuracy, and then she halted, pleased by what she saw. She sheathed it once more, and in another two hours they were setting off once again, the burdens of the horses discarded and left behind to allow for half of the elves to ride.

Leah was of the other half that did not have a horse, and she walked sturdily onwards for hours without thought: she was numb once more. They were soon upon an open plane that stretched as far as one could see, all the way up to the very roots of the mountains many fathoms away. She saw on the horizon a dark line, and she asked Legolas, who she as promised was accompanying, what it was. "Orcs," was all he said, and it was far more than enough to tell her what lay ahead.

Her stomach began doing flips as it was announced that they were to get into formation, and there was little quarrel or disorder; everyone simply moved into alignment with one another. Jacen was soon at her side as well, and all was silent yet another hour later when they halted, waiting for the enemy to fall upon them. "Prepare for battle!" shouted an elf in the front, and Leah pulled out her sword, ready to face what ever may come.

Author's note: Still not my best as of right now (better, but still blah), so if this sounds like a combonation of semiconsciousness and and sugar-induced tea, then you're right!Did my best all the same, and I hope you enjoyed it! And sorry Stefan, but i polled my sibs (siblings) and they said Legolas, so I decided to try my hand at a romance bit (however pathetic of an attempt), so please tell me what you think! Probably won't continue trying it though, and I'll probably stick to Adventure as i listed this under. Oh! and to all those really picky about putting songs in stories, I own this one, so don't flame me!

Hope you enjoyed this! I might not update for a while due to my being "under the weather" so to speak, but I will try to get something up within the next two weeks if it does not interfere with family and such.

And also: Happy holidays to all of you out there!


	23. The Final Battle

She felt her breathing quicken as the seconds passed like hours, the line on the horizon growing until the voices of orcs could be heard on the wind. Faint but terrifying, war cries enticed the hearts of the opposing to take flight and leave, but the elves stood firm in their ground. Leah swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly dry as the individual forms of the creatures began to emerge from the wall of grey, her eyes catching glimpses of catapults and spears between the ranks of armor before her. She forced herself to calm down as she gulped down large quantities of air, feeling dizzy as she hyperventilated. Legolas looked down to her paling face, and then back to the front, his voice quiet yet reassuring.

"Do not be nervous. What is to come will come, and fate will either save you or let you die valiantly to a great enemy. There is nothing to do but give your absolute strongest effort. Show no mercy," were the words he spoke to her, and she gritted her teeth and agreed with a feeble not of the head, feeling that what he said was true. If she was going to die, she would die fighting.

The line was suddenly upon them, two hundred meters away shouting and growling in their vicious tongue that chilled the blood as the elves stood their ground. Many of the elves tensed, but they showed few other signs of apprehension as the orcs launched themselves forwards towards them, waving cruel weapons forged with utmost malice. They clashed with the first line of defense, metals scraping against shields and short swords as elves fell to the ground and many more orcs shrieked as blades were thrust into them. Enemies penetrated their ranks, and ten more lines were engaged in the song composed by ringing blades, and Leah heard more than saw the battle ensue.

Legolas and Jacen both gripped their swords more tightly as they waited for the tide of grey to come to them, and Leah did the same as her heart raced uncontrollably in her chest. Legolas looked down to her for a moment and kissed her on the crown of her head, his warm lips caressing her head for a moment before he straitened and put a hand on her shoulder for a moment. She looked up at him, and his ice blue eyes returned the glance with a great passion glinting in them. "Come, let us rid the land of this filth," he said as he turned his attention to the wall of orcs that pushed past the line before them. Leah stood for a moment, dazed and not comprehending, before she too was given an orc to face.

It roared and swung its haft-shaft ax at her, and she easily ducked, the darkness flooding her eyes and the strength seeping slowly into her limbs. She impaled the orc who made a guttural sound, unnatural and shrill, and it fell to the ground with a crash. Fear escaped her thoughts as she concentrated on staying alive as more and more, unbelievably more orcs surrounded her. She saw them as their illuminated figures ploughed into her heightened vision, and she danced lightly upon her feet to avoid their blundering strikes.

She saw Jacen not far from where she was, busy with five orcs of his own, and she ducked away from the seven that pursued her and joined him. Without a word they clustered together and felled twelve orcs together in a matter of minutes, but twenty more replaced them. They were outnumbered, and it had already begun to show. She saw with sickening understanding the bodies of elves as the laid on the ground, many of them still gripping their weapons to the very end, and she felt a lurch when she saw familiar faces. But their lament must wait.

She saw a bright streak appear a relatively safe distance above her, and she looked up to see a large white stone cutting across the black background. Another two seconds passed and she felt the ground tremble under her, and she pushed away the thought of what had become of those who found themselves in its path away as she cut down another orc. Leah instinctively started to use the rhythm of her heart that pounded vividly in her ears to time her strikes and swings, sending her blade flying through the air with stunning speeds. Jacen seemed to be doing the same, his technique similar to her own but altered in areas to better suit his different stature and flexibility, allowing the two to work in close quarters.

Jab, thrust, parry, evade…the day drew on for hours but the number of orcs seemed to have been barely scathed as they continued persist deeper into their ranks which had all but been scattered. Leah found Legolas as he backed up into her peripheral sight, and she called out to him, bidding him to join Jacen and her when she had a few moment's break. He was soon at her side and the three widened the circle of adversaries around them, pushing them back with rapid attacks and retreating when the blows were returned. Ten, thirty, eighty foes were taken down by the three but still the opposing force pressed upon them relentlessly from all sides. She was vaguely aware that the light of day had begun to fade, but she continued on in her dance of survival even as her limbs began to grow weighted with weariness, her skin radiating heat as blood rushed to her muscles in a continuous torrent, bringing much needed oxygen to the starved tissues.

The three fought together until Legolas motioned to Leah that he was going to help the others, feeling that the two were able to handle battle alone. He dashed for the wall and pushed between the darkened forms of orcs as he scouted the field for Aragorn or Gimli, running to them when he found them. Jacen looked as tired as she felt, and he took a moment to wipe the beads of sweat from his forehead when a troop of four elves scattered the circle of orcs that once barred their way. He gave a deep, quick sigh before another row of orcs came in, lifting his sword in preparation for their coming. So started another hour that the two clung to their lives and battled their foes.

As the sun drew the end of the daylight, a heavy wind began to sweep across the land: cold as ice in the summer heat. Though hot and sweating, Leah felt ill as it slapped her skin in a sudden gale, blinding her for a moment as it stung her eyes. Leah stopped for a moment to listen, the sound fading the instant she did so, and she pushed it away as she faced another orc that refused to leave her be.

But then there was a sudden "Aaghr!" at her side, and she turned to see Jacen, his sword dropped at his side and kneeling, his head bowed and arms wrapped around his middle. His face contorted to that of extreme pain and the orcs simply evaded him as they rushed onwards towards what ever target they chose. Fearing he had been stabbed, she rushed to him, but he stood up and grasped his sword and faced her, his eyes blank once more. There was no wound.

He stood for a moment, his sword lifted and ready for attack. Leah's mind raced as he lunged towards her, his expression gone, devoid…lost.

o

_Jacen pushed back another foe, feeling satisfied when it retreated and fled, and he turned to the rest of the circle. Leah was suddenly at his side and he felt a pang of relief when she stayed, helping him to fend off the insurmountable number of orcs. Hours passed, Legolas came and went, and he found himself once more alone with Leah, his own vision sharp and acute. A blow dented his shoulder plate, and he gave a vicious strike at the one who dealt it._

_He noticed a breeze pushing persistently at his back, but he ignored it, focusing on moving his blade and feet in coordination. He heard a voice, faint but present, and he gave a quick glance around to locate the owner. There was no one around save for the ever continuing line of orcs. Phased but not fearful he faced his foes once more, taking little time to think of what it meant._

_But then it slammed into him, filling his ears as the wind flooded him, drowning out all thoughts as it pieced his mind. "_You are mine,_" it demanded, the familiar tone of Saruman crushing his resistance. Jacen fought it for a long while, but it repeated. "_You are mine, and you will do as I say. Remove your friend. Now,_" it said, and Jacen answered with defiant walls that he tried to block the voice with, but they were pushed easily to the side. He felt a sudden agony in his middle, the flames that had long since been scarred over burning him once more._

_He felt his legs buckle as he clutched his torso, involuntary tears springing to his eyes as he let out a cry, trying to resist, trying to stay with Leah. But he lost his battle, and all thought was drowned by the will of Saruman. "_You are mine…_" He faced Leah, no longer feeling anything towards her, no longer recognizing. She was the enemy now…_

Author's note: I refuse to write anymore until after Christmas, so enjoy this little piece for now (I meant for it to be longer, but my illness has only worsened and staring at the screen for a long while isn't what I had in mind to solve it. Sorry to all those who want me to continue. I tried)

To Stefan the Vampire: Okay, thanks for tolerating the whole Legolas Leah thing...I'm most certianly not the best romance writer, but hey, I try...Also: you should, (if you can) get an account on here. It would be very interesting to see what things you can come up with as you seem to have a good handle on good story writing elements. I know that there would be some things that would complicate this (I myself ended up having to beg a sib to let me use their email account so that I could write here...ended up baking cookies...), so no big deal if you can't, but it would be "cool" (that is the slang for nice, right?) to see you write some things too. Thanks again, and have a fabulous Winter/Christmas holiday!

To rain: Thanks! and yes, I have tried pokey sticks and (drum roll please) I lived in Japan! For about five years of my child hood I lived in Zamashii, and it was a very fun expirience that I would trade for nothing (except to go to Middle Earth and meat the Felowship, but I don't think that's happening anytime soon). The only thing is that I was illiterate in the English language until I was in third grade when we moved back here so...yeah. Not fun. But thank goodness for adaptability i was able to get into the advance program two years later (so glad i didn't have to be "that kid" anymore). I have grown a little rusty on my Japanese (I'm not Japanese either though) but i can still read, write, give general directions/descriptions and such. So let me teach you something like you requested: _Ohaiio gozaimas, O genki desuka._ which means "good morning, how are you" in honorific formatting. Have a good winter/Christmas holiday!

And to all others: Thanks for reading and Have a good Holiday!


	24. Lost Once More

_His arms moved but he did not realize it as he stood up, his torso no longer burning. His eyes glinted with malice, but he did not feel it as his thoughts became numb. A vague understanding of anger and hatred burned in him as the girl whipped around to see him, his sword drawn and trained on her. A leg moved forwards as if pulled forth by the string of a puppeteer, a slight prick in his senses signifying that it had touched the ground. He walked towards the girl, her face sickeningly terrified and pale…pathetic._

_Orcs filed around him, no longer interested in him as they sought out other quarry to poke their weapons at. He raised his sword in a gesture of battle when he came within striking distance, only half aware of his muscles contracting and maneuvering to do so. The girl shook her head, tears glinting in her eyes as she called his name, unfamiliar and foreign to the one it belonged. She too raised her sword, calling out to him, but he ignored her pleas as he gave an involuntary flick of his sword. With a satisfying ringing his own war had begun as he pushed the girl back and gave another brutal swing of his blade._

oOo

"Jacen!" Leah screamed as she saw her friend advance, his eyes vacant and dulled like the flicker she had seen those many days ago in the hall of healing. "Jacen!" she called once more, uncontrollable tension and fear flooding her mind as her thoughts raced beyond comprehension. He did not respond. She unwillingly faced him, knowing that she could not sway his actions by feeble words that even still continued to plead with him. He raised his sword, unemotional and determined as he lunged towards her, his teeth bared in a grim smile.

She brought her sword up and blocked the swing that was sent her way, only to be shoved backwards as Jacen pushed hard against her blade with his own. She stumbled and found footing just as a rain of swings and thrusts came upon her, her arms and legs just barely moving fast enough to keep from getting hit. Her vision, though heightened and crisp, became blurred as water fell from her eyes in a dainty stream down her cheeks. "Jacen, please, don't…" she cried as evaded a rouge blow sent by an orc to her side. "Don't. Please, don't…"

Every clash of swords became drowned by the ones she and her friend sent out, ringing pronouncedly as the two elven blades collided with great force. Leah's arms stung with fatigue as she refused to send an offensive attack, taking the brunt of the impacts instead. But this did not even waver the persistence of the opposing end as Jacen disarmed her and sent his blade crashing into her side, warping her armor with a great precision. The metal cut into her side but the blade did not penetrate the thickness of the elven designs, instead only sending a continuous sharp agony against her ribs as she swung around to evade another swing.

Jacen sent his sword down upon her again, and she ducked out of the way, seeing her sword only a few meters away. She dashed for it and picked it up and continued on, Jacen not far behind as she fled into the ranks of elves and orcs ahead of her. The warped portion of her armor bit into her side as her chest heaved up and down to accommodate for the heavier running as she moved on with all speed possible. She danced around the thick walls of opposing forces that flowed thickly around her like a living torrent that swirled about in no particular pattern.

She sensed that her friend was close behind, her skin prickling as she saw him in her peripheral vision as he emerged from behind a tightly entwined mass of screaming orcs. The metal continued to scrape at her side, but she ignored it as she noticed that the ranks of elves and orcs had begun to thin, her path leading her to the outer skirts of the battle grounds. Leah soon found herself in a small pocket of space where few adversaries were not engaged in a skirmish of their own. She quickly loosed the straps of her armor and stripped it off, freeing her lungs of their constraints just as Jacen came running to meet her.

She felt exposed and vulnerable with nothing but her thin tunic and mail between the blades and her body. Jacen looked at this and his grim smile widened slightly, and he too let his torso piece fall to the ground, his eyes mocking her as the metal fell onto the hard packed dirt. Leah resented him for a moment as he played games with her mind, but forgot the emotions as he came at her with his blank, distant eyes.

oOo

_His blade veered and struck Leah's sword just above the hilt, twisting the hand the held it and dismissing the blade from its grasp. The girl clutched her wrist for a moment as the shock of the impact sent signals of pain to her brain. He took this as a chance to finish her as Saruman had commanded and swung his blade to her head. She ducked and he quickly altered the course of his momentum and brought his sword back, sending a crushing blow to her middle before she could react._

_Her eyes widened for a second and he felt his blade contact solid metal, and he pulled back, waiting with a disinterested need to see if he had dealt a finishing blow. She choked for a moment, her face paling even further as she coughed and gasped for air. Satisfied for only a moment, Jacen felt the indistinct palpitations of his heart quicken in preparation as the girl straitened and jumped for her sword. He gave a swing of his sword in an attempt to bring a halt to her most recent quest, foiled when she ducked easily and made for her blade. It was not long before he was perusing her like a trained hound through the sea of spears and armor, his sight never straying far from the enemy he felt so drawn to attack._

_All his thoughts were numb save for anger that boiled in him, whispering council to fight her, to bring an end to her. He did not count the minutes before she stopped in a small clearing, not far from the outer skirts of the battle. She had discarded her dented armor and was clutching her side with one hand and her sword in the other, fear flashing like beacons in her eyes. So he had given a decent blow. It gave his blank mind a slight brush of contentment to see her like this, though he did not stop to think why as he too took off his armor and dropped it. Let her see that he had nothing to fear from her._

_"_Finish her, now,_" the voice hissed, and he charged at her, blade flashing obediently in the setting sun._

oOo

Leah's stomach lurched as she felt her arms lift to meet the on coming blade, her limbs feeling lethargic and drained as she pushed herself to the limits of her ability. Her tears had all but stopped falling, her eyes still stinging with their hot burn. She breathed in the cooling air and felt as it ground against her already dry thought and coated it with dust. Her mouth formed words that she tried to say, to make him hear and understand, but they choked her and she instead pleaded silently. How long would it be before she could stand it no longer…before her integrity failed?

Her breath rattled in her lungs and her arms began to tremble from the torture she wished she could escape. She blocked another relentless blow that sent her off kilter, Jacen automatically taking the chance and thrust his sword at her. Despite her best efforts of twisting out of the way, the blade cut into her side along the ribs, lacerating the surface of her skin where it had already been worn by the armor. She let out a cry of pain and her hand sprang to it, her other armed hand giving an instinctive lash with her blade, focusing her movements upon her target.

Her blade struck his squarely in the center, sending out a deafening clash that reverberated in her eardrum as she sent Jacen jerking to the side as his hand refused to give up the blade and the balance of his footing paid the price. His back was suddenly to her as he attempted to spin around and face her as he stumbled forwards, and she kicked towards him, driving her heel into his ribs with the weight of her body. A loud crack signified that her blow had struck home, Jacen falling to the ground and laying limp upon the trampled soil.

The blood drained from her face and the darkness faded from her eyes when she saw this, her whole self emasculated and drained as the energy that once resided in her limbs ebbed away. Her head began to pound, and the cadence of her heart began to send pulses of pain to her wounds and cuts as she jogged over to Jacen, fearing what she had done. With blurring eyes she looked down at him as she kneeled at his side, no longer caring to the battle cries and turmoil around her. She rolled him over onto his back and she saw his eyes flutter open and his hand grip around his sword but it passed and he became listless once more.

"Jacen…Jacen please don't leave…Jacen!" she sobbed when he did not stir, renewed tears blinding her almost completely. His chest moved up and down in slow shallow gasps as if it were a burden to do so. The battle raged around them as she sat in the twilight with silent tears rolling down her face, begging him to wake up as her voice shook with deep sorrow. Small droplets of water glistened as they caught the light of the sun, capturing the flame for a moment before they fell onto the tunic of her friend. Her mind went blank as all corners were filled with dread and despair when he was silent, his breathing slowing dangerously. "Please, please Jacen…"

She barely noticed as the winds once again began to blow, angrily and fiercely against her skin, as she continued to call out to her friend. "You _fool_," she heard a voice say, sharp and shrill like the wind. There was suddenly a great commotion at the appearance of this voice, the elves yelling in their own tongue as they tried to force free of the encircling walls of orcs. Leah looked up to see a tall figure, his dark purple robes showing like midnight in contrast to the golds of the setting sun. In his hands was a black staff, the end of which was pointed at her. "You fool, and now you shall pay for your insolence!"

A bright flash. The cold chill of stone floors hard against her skin. Darkness. She awoke to these things.

oOo

Author's note: I'm better now, and I chose to celebrate by writing another chapter! Yay! Any how, thanks for reading this far, and please, (_please_) do tell me what you think of this so far, even if it is a short little reveiw. So good or bad, please do notify me of how I'm doing. By the way, italics is from Jacen's point of view if you didn't catch that...so...yeah. Not much more to say for now other than please do review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	25. On the Edge of the End

_At last, my friends, we come to the climax of the story. I thank thee for coming this far on this quest, and I ask of one last thing: please do tell what you think of this story in its final progression. Thank you, and enjoy!_

oOo

Her body lay tossed upon the cold stone with her limbs splayed like a rag doll dropped from its owner's hands. Her side pressed hard against the icy surface with her temple pounding relentlessly against it, her heat-starved heart pounding harder than normal. Her mind moved at a lethargic pace as her thoughts struggled into consciousness that was just out of grasp. She dragged a numb hand across the floor, a dull pressure on the tips of her fingers pricked her senses as she pulled her hand close to her core to warm it. Moments passed as her mind crept up to the edge of sleep and wake, her mind foggy and dazed as her thoughts drifted in an almost inert fashion. She managed to open her eyes, feeling suddenly aware of every aching muscle and tendon as she curled up to preserve as much heat as possible. Darkness met her eyes, but she did not make sense of it.

A cool shiver sprang down her spine, sending frigid tendrils into her limbs as her exposed skin became numb in response to the iron bite of the surrounding air. She kept her eyes open as her leaden thoughts began to piece together pale fragments of memory. Flashes of war formed sketchy glimpses of orcs, their pointed teeth lined up in a crude smile as they issued shrieks of battle. Of Elves as they pirouetted in and out of her vision, their elven armor and weapons catching the light of the setting sun. Of Jacen as he charged at her with his vacant eyes, unheeding and uncaring to her words. Jacen…was he still alive?

The jolt of remembrance came crushing down upon her, her thoughts slamming into a perfect sequence of events as they played before her eyes. She saw her blade crash down upon her friend and her delivering blow, and the tall figure of Saruman burst before her mind's eye. Renewed thoughts sprang to questions as they broke free of their semiconscious bonds. Where was she? Where had Saruman taken her? She pushed herself up into a sitting position and from there she stood up, unstable without visual aid to guide her motions. She rubbed her hands together, barely feeling the palms of her hands as she pressed harder to restore circulation, stopping when she was more aware of each individual finger. She then proceeded to reach out into the darkness with her fingers spread out like she had the last time she was captured, searching for a way out.

But even after several tentative steps forwards she did not touch wall or door, and she stopped, taking a deep breath of the cold air. Her dry throat resented it as the chill seemed to greaten as time passed, her entire body trembling with uncontrollable shivers. She winced unseen in the thick darkness as the cut along her side stretched along with the expansion of her lungs. She ran a hand along the gash that had cut through even her mail, feeling half with her fingers and half with her side: it was long but fairly shallow. By now it had cauterized and it would not bother her for now.

There was a moment after this where the silence pressed almost tangibly on her ears, her arms hugged around her torso to shield her middle from the cold. "Hello?" she said after a pause, her voice echoing eerily in answer. She waited for her resounding calls to die away, feeling even more alone as it was reduced to a vague hum. "Hello!" she called out when she did not get a satisfactory response. "Reveal yourself if you can!" were the words that she spoke, confident despite her growing dread. This time a laugh hissed from behind her, sending another row of shivers down her back.

She spun around, losing balance in the dark and instinctively groping out in front of her as if to find a hand hold in the blackness. "Does the dark not suite our hero?" the laugh transformed into a mocking voice, deep and cruel to her ears as she righted herself and readied for any onset of attacks. She was poised like a cornered cat, her heart beginning to race in her chest as she recognized the voice. "Does it scare the pathetic _child_ that all so fondly call 'the chosen one'?" the voice spat, filling her with fear as her hands sprang to her sword, her fingers running over an empty sheath with a terrifying recognition. It was gone.

Another crackle sounded somewhere to her left, the sound of footsteps falling softy on the stone magnified by resounding echoes. Her fists balled as if she was willing to lash out into the darkness with her bare fists despite the pain it would most likely cause. Inevitably, adrenalin began to course through her veins as another ownerless voice hissed to her side, cold and sharp like the bitter air around her. "And why should I bow to the wishes of this child who so audaciously commands me?" it said, close to her but she could not tell where as a chorus of echoes distorted its original location. Without the use of sight, her hearing began to naturally amplify, the faint rustle of thick cloaks giving clue to the movement of her captor. "Answer me," whispered the voice, its source close to her ear.

She jumped to the side and gave a general flail in the direction that it had come, but her hand met nothing but blackness, sending her drastically off balance. A lurch in her stomach tugged at her insides as she lost balance and fell backwards, her head hitting hard upon a wall as she toppled to the ground. Suppressing a cry, she reached out and felt the unmoving surface of polished stone, and she stood up and pressed her back against it. Instincts screamed at her to keep as many sides protected as possible and she felt a little tension lift when she knew that her back was covered. She slid along the wall, her fingers soon becoming numb once more as she ran them across the cool surface in search of a door or handle to free herself of this chamber, this danger.

A slight flicker of light glinted in her peripheral vision, vanishing as soon as her eyes jumped to it. She halted in her quest to find a way out as another blue spark danced for a moment, suspended daintily in air, and then extinguished itself. A moment later a wall of excruciating cold rushed at her, almost burning her skin as it bombarded her and quickly crept into her core, freezing her blood. It grabbed at her throat and lungs, punishing every breath she took as she began to cough uncontrollably with a sharp pain stabbing her side. Her legs buckled from lack of air and she gasped on her hands and knees, her head soon beginning to swim. Laughter echoed once more, her captor enjoying her torture as she choked out words. "Stop it! Stop!" she gasped, the cold blanketing her and scratching her lungs as she spoke, the latter unfazed by the change in temperature.

"Ah, and again she feels like she has even the slightest bit of authority. How…_quaint_," the voice said, adumbrating the release of her bonds. The room became as it was before and her lungs gratefully expanded and contracted in deep gulps of air, oxygen briskly being restored to her body. "And yet she possesses not even a fraction of the power that I would rule over Middle Earth. Pathetic, is it not, that deprived of a weapon she becomes no more than a lamed dog faced against a great beast."

She stood up with the use of the wall for support, and shouted angrily to the empty dark, her voice trembling slightly from a mixture fear and cold. "Show yourself, coward. Do not pray on the blind in the dark like a vulture," she said, flinching inadvertently as she expected another onslaught of deathly cold. Instead she received an almost polite answer:

"As you wish, O chosen one."

Light suddenly flashed violently before her eyes, her hands springing to them as green and purple spots appeared at the sudden change in light. She removed them as soon as the light calmed slightly, a large, bleary room revealing itself to her, a figure garbed in dark purple robes etching its self into her vision. As her eyes adjusted, she made out the all too familiar face of the elderly man, his long white beard contrasting almost painfully with his robes and black staff which was raised for a moment before he brought it back down. He quickly assumed a posture of feigned welcome, his face contorting into an obviously unfamiliar smile as he opened his arms and spoke.

"And now that I have shown myself, what do you wish for me to do?" he said, his voice condescending and mocking. She gave no answer as she stood shocked and paralyzed by his gaze. "Have you no plan of what you wish to do next? Fine. It is of little matter to me: I simply wish to give you the choice that you declined so ignorantly before. But maybe you shall see my reasoning now," his voice grew in volume until it encompassed her and drowned all other thoughts, threatening and harsh to her eardrums. "Join me in power, and live to use your gifts to the advantage of Middle Earth. Or…keep your allegiance to your friends, and die. What is your choice?"

Her mind raced almost beyond comprehension as she calculated her choices, her eyes scanning the walls of the room. She backed up against the wall once more as the wizard began to storm towards her with long strides, his staff raised and pointed to her head. Her mouth opened and closed, words escaping her for what seemed like an eternity as her throat became unbearably dry. "W-why didn't you capture me before? Why start a war if you could intrude the battle field at a whim?" she asked, desperate for time as she continued to scrutinize two smooth lines cutting in the wall a hundred meters from her.

The wizard paused for a moment, but his staff did not lower. "It is only proper to have the pawns go first," he said, his eyes burning with a heartless and impersonal flame. "Why risk your own life when so many others are willing to go forth and do your bidding for you. I would have never brought you here, in fact, but you proved to be of greater skill than even I suspected. Your friends was of a different matter, too weak after his little incident with my flames and too fool hardy to make the proper decisions on his own. Persuasions had to be used…" He finished, and then gave another step forward, his staff now only feet from her face which portrayed fear beyond understanding.

But another burst of hot anger boiled in her as she thought of Jacen, her friend being dragged like a puppet along the battle ground. "You killed him! You_coward_. You uncaring, harrowing, cowar—" she screamed, but was cut off as the wizard made a quick flip of his staff, hitting her head squarely with the sharpened end of the bottom. She let out a slight shriek as it cut deeply her cheek just above the jaw, her head swinging to the side as the impact caught her off guard.

"_Enough!_ You shall not speak to me with such a tongue. It was not I, but you, who murdered your friend on the battle field, and if you shall not join me, then so be it!" He raised his staff, but she immediately ducked out of the way of a blinding flash of red, her momentum hurtling her across the room as she spotted the doors on the opposite side of the room. Another streak of red shot past her shoulder as she dodged and grabbed onto the handle, twisting it only to find that it was locked. She gave a nervous glance behind her to find that the wizard was taking long strides towards her, a mad laugh emanating from his throat. She took a few paces back and drove her shoulder into the double doors, one of them giving as the weak lock (a thin plank of wood probably placed by an orc) groaned and surrendered to her force.

She slipped behind it and sprinted down the corridors as she ignored the blunt pain in her shoulder now, her path leading in frantic spirals of halls and doors. By now the darkness had begun to invade her vision, giving an extra strength to every step as she ran as fast as she could away from the sparks and bullets of flame. The cut on her side had opened up at the strenuous activity, but she did not care as she felt the brush of flame stroke lightly upon her arm, sending disproportional pain through her body. But agony had to be subdued. So much else counted on her to keep moving.

She dove into a hallway on the left as she felt a hot bristle brush her skin, tripping and twisting around to see a wall of flame dash past where she had been just moments before. Her eyes widened for a moment as she realized the deceiving capacity of the elderly man, a sharp understanding shredding through her mind as she realized what she was up against. Scrambling up and dashing down a flight of stairs to the right, she sprang down the steps four at a time, feeling the brunt shock of impact as she skipped the last seven. But this pain was quickly forgotten as she continued to run, slowly putting ground between her and the wizard.

However, this did not last long as she burst through another pair of doors, not heeding to what was in front of her as she sprang out onto a balcony. She stopped just in time not to have thrown herself over the stone railing, her upper half lurching over the rail as she came to a crushing halt, her ribs resenting the blow. She looked below to see if their was any chance of jumping, but her eyes met a stunning array of jagged stumps a few hundred feet below, thousands of dead trees dismembered and scattered from their roots. Deep chasms with a red glow curling up from them scarred the land, ready to swallow her if she were to fall. She pushed away the imminent thoughts of what was going to happen as she turned to see the wizard, a smile stretched along his crude teeth.

"Will you take up my offer now?" he said, his breathing hardly altered by the chase as he trained his staff upon her once more. Leah braced herself as she gripped the stone behind her, knowing her odds all to well as the wizard became impatient with her silence. The wind brushed at her skin during the quiet for a few moments as neither of them moved, her mind blank of all thoughts save for the one of the unstoppable. The wizard raised his eye brows slightly as if surprised by her steady resistance, but she refused to acknowledge an answer. "Then you have chosen death. Such a waste," he spoke under his breath as he raised his staff into the air, ready to bring down the finishing blow in a flurry of sparks and flames.

Her mind did not even move as three meters away a white streak sprang from the tip of the staff, a deafening screech sounding as it shot towards her: the end. She gave dive to the side to avoid it, the streak passing harmlessly to her side at the cost of her toppling over the rail, her hand grasping the edge as the polished surface sent her slipping ever further down. Sweat beaded on her palms dragged her slowly to the edge of the rounded hold, her legs unable to find purchase in the empty space below as she kicked wildly to find a way to climb back up. The sickening feeling of adrenalin and fear shot through every fiber of her being as the wizard strode casually up to the edge, the black flash of his staff glinting momentarily in her vision as he lifted it vertically as if to spear her feeble connection to the stone.

Leah craned her neck to a painful angle to see him, the darkness in her eyes making the sharpened point at the end of his staff all too apparent. The wizard smiled madly as he brought down the staff with shocking speed, his aim thrusting the point towards her left hand.

Her fear peaked for an instant, her heart racing brutally in her chest, her thoughts intent on the jagged pain that would bring her doom. But then she felt the grip of her left hand loosen and disconnect from the rail, the staff's tip instead driving mercilessly into the stone and sending shards of black showering down upon her. She did not even think of her action that came next. She barely felt her muscles move as the darkness of her eyes deepened and made a stark outline of the wizard, his movements crisp and clear to her.

She returned her left hand to the rail directly next to her right as if it was drawn by an irresistible force, and swinging herself up and over the rail by a good three feet. The old man grasped his weapon with both hands as he tried to pry it loose of the stone's maw as he saw the first sign that she was going to execute the jump. Leah arched her back to clear the rail and she kicked firmly with her leg as they came over, her strike landing squarely on the middle of his staff, sending it lurching forwards with the old man still clutching it.

He wavered and flipped head first over the rail, a wrinkled hand appearing on the edge as he caught himself just as Leah had done; only a second hand never joined the first. Landing on her back, Leah did not even feel the impact as she stood up and saw as the wizard refused to let leave his staff, his only source of power, to free his other hand. He shouted frantically in a language she found foreign and raised his black weapon, red and white flames erupting from it and dashing towards her. She easily sprang many feet to the side and they crashed into the stone face behind her. She turned to see as a hold the size of her fist appeared in the wall, another set of flames following immediately after striking her in the back as she was caught unawares.

She could not tell if she screamed in pain, or if it was the howl of the wind that had picked up, but she managed to catch a glimpse of that one, frail hand as it slipped and let its owner fall. The wizard let out a piecing inhuman exclamation as he fell, his voice quickly drowned as a few hundred feet distanced the source from her ears. She pulled herself to her feet with a groan and willed herself to the rail. She looked over it and saw the last few moments of the wizard's fall as he was engulfed by the expectant jaws of a deep crevice.

A sudden weariness grasped her mind and body as she the blood drained from her head and limbs, the rush of adrenalin diminishing in her veins just as quickly as it had come. Emotion escaped her as she became numb to what had just happened, her mind focusing now primitive thoughts on the pain that had been tallied up through the unbelievable ordeal. She walked over to the door with the slow, heavy steps of one who had endured a great battle, all her wounds letting out a dainty flow of blood down her side and face. She felt her legs buckle and her body recline obediently to the ground. But she no longer cared as consciousness began to slowly ebb away: the tyranny of Saruman was over.\

oOo

_ Author's note_: Thanks once again for coming thus far, and please do tell me what you think of my climax (wasn't really sure of how to end it, so opinions are welcome!). There's still a bit more to come, so don't worry if you thought there were some questions that need answering (which, by the way, if you have any plot questions that were left hanging, please do alert me via reviews and I will try to tie up those loose ends). I have also decided to begin to re-write my chapters as when I was looking back I noticed a significant difference in quality from what I would want my earlier chapters to be.

_As for Saruman's wardrobe change_: Yeah, that was Saruman at the end of my last chapter (I described his clothes somewhere around chapter fifteen or so if you didn't catch that). I decided that it would be improper for him to be garbed in white, as it is a symbol of purity and peace which he most _certianly is not_ a good representative of. I also came to the conclusion that giving him midnight-black robes would be just mildly cliche. My solution? If you look back historically, purple dye was a symbol of royalty as such a color was not only very expensive, but also hard to make at the time. Because Saruman sought to over throw the present ruler (ie Aragorn and co.) I believed that he would choose a dark, "evil" purple to show his self-proclaimed authority and a black staff because of the white/purity issue. I guess that I did a poor job of explaining that as the author, huh? Well, now you know and I hope you liked this chapter. Do tell me what you think!


	26. A Lingering Hope

It was dark by the time she made her way through the tower, light headed and bleary-eyed from exhaustion. She came to the final double doors, tall and jagged in areas with an intricate lock spiraling behind the handles. After about an hour of fiddling with assorted switches, she managed to pry open the thick doors. The air outside was significantly warmer than the inside of the tower, a summer breeze bringing relief to her stiff joints that had endured too much cold. She walked onto the outer courts in a calm and disinterested manner, her mind not even reminiscing the last time she had sprang across the path to avoid the rain of arrows from the orcs. Numb, tired, and thirsty was how she exited the broken gates that she had crawled through with Jacen those many days ago.

There was not even a hint of activity as far as the darkened horizon would tell, and she trekked silently onwards towards the place she was almost certain the battle had taken place. Trodden grass and ruffled soil was all she needed to trace the obvious path of the orcs, the moon illuminating deep indentations in the land where the feet of orcs had stepped. Hours passed of this before she tired and walked away from the path, lying down in the thicker, healthy grass that shrouded her from immediate view. The next morning brought light rains that clinked against her mail, but her path continued steadily onwards, only slower without the aid of food.

Occasionally she would find a small reservoir of water that had trailed off of the river and dried up, and from these she parched her growing thirst. Four days of this passed without more than the feigned calls of birds far above her head, bringing little company to her loneliness and growing dread. She feared what she would find at the sight where thousands of elves and orcs were slain: triumph, or the defeat that would herald only more disaster. Her mind would not leave the memory of the impenetrable walls of orcs as they came crashing down upon the much smaller army of elves, engulfing them in a suffocating ring of swords and blades. There was a day where she contemplated not returning at all, knowing that there was little chance that her army, the army of only a few thousand, could have won to another many times the size. But her need to see her friends once more drove her onwards, reluctant but willing.

There was not a day that she did not yearn to see the face of Jacen, the best of her friends and brother to her: to know that he was well and not lost to her blows. To see the face of Aragorn, Gimli, or Landrín without the feeling of sadness filling her heart when war was brought into mention. To see Legolas, the one who showed her compassion beyond friendship….she hated the fact that they all could have been killed, and the possibility of seeing none of them ever again sent sharp pangs of sorrow through her as she moved ever on.

As dusk blanketed the land on the fifth day, the faint flicker of orange light tempted her on the very edge of the horizon. At first it seemed a trick of her food and sleep deprived mind, but as the night deepened it grew in strength and she knew it to be true. However, it brought little comfort as her mind weighed the odds that it was orc flames, mocking from the distance for her to come see her fallen comrades. She moved her legs mechanically even after this thought occurred, though, her cares belittled by the primal urge to find shelter.

Another three hours passed of deft movements of her legs, revealing a definitive camp not more than two miles off. _Either I come upon them now, or they discover me in the night,_ she thought, sleep suddenly keen on weighing her down. _Neither is a welcoming concept if they turn out to be orcs. I may as well end the guess work now…_ were her last thoughts as she noticed a troop of ten or so figures that had dispatched from the central camp. They were distant and disfigured looking in the dark, her bleary eyes barely able to make out their outlines against the lighted camp behind. They advanced at a surprising rate, or so it seemed to her as she had moved at a sluggish pace for the most of two days. They carried with them spears that stretched many feet above their heads, and there was a moment of supreme dread when they lowered their points towards her when they were within four hundred meters.

She stopped when she saw this, and regretted with utter terror that she had not stayed away when she had the chance: they were picking up their pace. Her eyes imagined the hideous faces that would bring her own end, her ears almost picking up the grunts of guttural voices. Her legs refused to move any further as she stood paralyzed, alone in the endless planes of grass: she was more than an easy target. Without even a sword, not even her "prophesized powers" could save her against so many foes.

But as they made it within less than a hundred meters, their forms still menacing and indistinct, she heard a voice call out in Elvish. It was faint, and she made little meaning of the words, but it brought indescribable relief to her in an almost dizzying fashion: she was not going to die tonight. Instantly the spears raised and two of the ten figures broke free and jogged towards her, the other eight standing firm where they were, awaiting orders. Through the darkness she could not make out their faces, but she recognized the slightly deeper voice of Pulrandrion as he ran up to her, trailed closely by a companion. "My lady!" he exclaimed as his keen eyes more than easily picked out not only her face but also her deep cuts and bruises that painted her face from that distance.

His voice was stricken with surprise and concern, and Leah was sure that his expression was equally effected by her sudden appearance. "My Lady! What trials and misfortune must have befallen you since you left us! And you come bearing still your life. Thank the Valor!" was what he said, his usually melodious voice broken with unchecked joy and, still yet, concern. "Come, you must away with us to the camp where you shall be healed with what means we still possess. Oh, My Lady, such a relief it is to see you alive!" he chimed, and the figure behind him advanced a few feet to see her better.

Pulrandrion paused a moment in his jubilant welcome as this new figure came in close to her. "Leah…we had thought you would never return…" he said. His voice was also familiar to her ears. Her breath stopped for a moment as the shock of who it was sank into her tired mind, the figure coming up and embracing her in a tight hug before she could respond. The cut along her side burned with the sudden change in posture, but she did not care as she flung her arms around him as well. She felt his lips brush her cheek, warm and soft. "We thought you had died…Leah, _amin mela lle. Amin mela lle…_" he said his voice whispered soothingly in her ear. She understood without the translation.

oOo

It was a blur from then, and she remembered somewhat the last few steps she took before consciousness escaped her, and she and fell to exhaustion onto the ground. She could remember vaguely the shouts of Legolas and Pulrandrion as she fell, their calls rimmed with urgency and shock as her limbs fell bodily among the grass. Someone had picked her up from there and carried her a ways…she could not remember who as she woke up hours later under the fabric roof of a tent, the outline of an elf to her side. He was tending to her lacerated waist with a damp cloth, but her mind was too hazy in the instant she woke up to make sense of the sudden change in surroundings. Her eyes opened slightly to see the cool rays of early morn appear through the thin roof above, the elf tending her stopping for a moment and pulling back when he saw this.

"How do you feel?" asked the elf, his kind brown eyes placed upon an equally calming face. His eyes and jaw were set at a slight angle, giving him a distinguished look of intelligence and knowledge, relieving some of the stress from her thoughts as she saw this. Leah blinked slightly and attempted to sit up, her muscles unbelievably sore as she did so. She was shocked to see that her mail had been removed, leaving her with her sturdy but sleeveless tunic that she customarily wore beneath the metal protection. The heap of chains lay at the foot of the cot on which she sat, its once dazzling gleam dimmed by the dirt and grime of her travels. She glanced down to her now exposed skin, looking at her battle wounds with an almost disinterested fascination. Splotched upon her toned arms were assorted bruises in varying size and color, and small patches of red where the mail had worn the skin raw. She did not feel like seeing the cut along her side or face, sure that it would be a gruesome sight of inflammation or infection, and instead faced her healer with a turned head.

She focused on his face for a moment, noticing the subtle differences from that of the elves of Rivendell, his tunic baring the arms of the Mirkwood realm. His skin was a bit more tanned (if elves did tan at all) than some of the others, his hair darker and braided with traditional patters down his back. "As well as one could be considering the circumstances," she said, answering his question in a light-hearted manner as if addressing the weather. She felt tired and still numb, the recognition of all that had happened in such a short time having barely registered in her thoughts. "But pray, do tell, what has become of our troops?" she asked, noticing a much quieter murmur of elves beyond the tent walls as they spoke.

The elf shifted in his sitting position, suddenly uncomfortable. "I am sorry, My Lady, but only a few hundred of us remain. We intended siege the stronghold of Saruman, and you arrived on our third day of travel after recovering from the war. It was a harrowing experience, and many of our kindred now lie buried beneath the grounds upon which they fought." He paused for a moment, considering with those thoughtful eyes if he should continue. Leah struggled for a moment to calculate the days that they must have spent bandaging the wounded and preparing what good men they still possessed for the final siege of life or death. It made her head pound to do anything more complex than drink in what little information the elf had given her, giving cease to her immediate endeavor. "You are in no shape to come with us, and I do beg that you return to Rivendell where you can be healed. I am sorry, but we must continue without you if the final leg of our struggles is to be reached. Saruman must be defeated before he can send more of his wizard craft to thwart us…" he trailed off, waiting for her to answer.

Leah sat quietly, listening to what he said. "No…" she shook her head, the pounding in her ears increasing painfully when she did so. She stopped promptly and looked into the astonished face of her healer.

"My lady?" he asked, unsure if he had heard her right. "My Lady, what has occurred in your absence? Do you intend for us to remain open to his forces, or has some other event befallen our chances?" Inquisition spread smoothly over his face, his eyebrows rising slightly and his welcoming features begging her to answer him. By now she had grown used to the beautiful manner of elves, but the way he intonated his voice, and the conduct in which he arranged his expression, made her feel safe and comfortable. It frustrated her for some reason, that she lived among them but was not the same in grace or skill, or even the same race of beings. But for now it did not matter, and she looked silently down at the wool blanket covering half her lap, rubbing her fingers along the silky fabric.

She took a few moments to organize her thoughts, the healer sitting patiently while she did so. "Indeed another event was in place…" she whispered, feeling suddenly awkward and strange. "Saruman is no longer a threat…" The elf leaned in closer, intent on the words she spoke. She turned her head towards him and began to unravel her story in slow, deliberate words that she was reluctant to speak. It felt almost as if she was in the wrong, and that she was confiding in him a great secret, but as she proceeded his expression grew to one of sheer amazement. She finished with a hasty recount of her experience on the balcony, and of how Saruman had fallen to his own ignorance. There was no need to tell the rest of her journey.

The elf stood up, his long tunic dancing loosely about his person as he rose dramatically. His face was frozen in the same look of astonishment as when she had started her story, and his mouth soon began to form words of equal emotion. "All hail The Prophesized One!" he cried, his arms opened in a gesture of obedience. Leah blinked at this unexpected show of gratitude, not sure of how to react to such a sudden display. "You have ended the war, and now the land of Middle Earth may know peace for all years to come. Thank you, Leah of the Other Realm, for your leadership and strength! _Lye naa lle nai_!" he exclaimed, his eyes alight with a sudden flame as he begged for a moment of absence from her side.

There was little guess what he had set into motion, as only a few minutes later a horn blew, and the camp was suddenly alive with great shouts and calls. Leah ventured outside of her tent to observe the change in atmosphere, immediately being bombarded with celebratory whoops and claps. An involuntary smile sprang to her lips as she saw Legolas jog lightly forwards to greet her from the crowd of people swiftly accumulating around the tent, scooping her up in a tight hug. She laughed despite the pain that surged through her side, and was more than happy to join in the ceremony that ensued. She was surprised at the ingenuity of the elves as they managed to collaborate an entire banquet on what little game and reserves they had at hand, the food beginning to roast soon after noon.

Just as the sun began to hover above the horizon, the meal was set around a large bon fire, much singing and laughter sounding boisterously from the throats of those around her. For the first time in months, Leah sighed in complete contentedness, the tension that had built up in her heart escaping like water from a broken dam. Her eyes squinted slightly as the very last dregs of the sun's golden light flooded the expansive plane, sketching out a tall, crumbling peak in the distance. For a moment her eyes tarried on this, her thoughts preoccupied with the feeling that something was forgotten in the time that she had been gone. But then she smiled: there was little to worry about now….

"Would you like to go for a walk, Leah?" A hand slipped over her shoulder, squeezing it lightly. Leah looked up, surprised to find Legolas speaking her name in such a casual manner, his face soft and welcoming in the golden light of twilight. She did little but nod, words suddenly escaping her mouth as she lifted from her seat and followed him past the thicker crowds of people. He did not say much as he lead her farther and farther from the group, the sky soon turning a pale grey as the last light of day finally faded to the cool hues of night. Leah couldn't help but marvel momentarily at the crisp outline of the moon as it unsheathed its light upon the plane, but she quickly returned her eyes to the figure striding soundlessly beside her.

She struggled for a while to find a decent conversation starter, settling for the question that had been bothering her since she had left. "How is Jacen?" she murmured, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer, and afraid that it might have ruined the mood between them. To her great relief, and sadness, he merely turned to look down at her with a look of sympathy in his two, perfect eyes.

"He was…greatly wounded," he said, his words hesitant but deliberate. "and he had much bleeding around the point of his broken ribs. The bruising was a gruesome sight, and many of the healers suspected that one of his lungs had been punctured…he could barely breathe….We sent him immediately away to Rivendell," he added hastily as a look of utter horror streaked across Leah's face. He stopped suddenly, grasping both her shoulders and looking sincerely into her eyes with his own. "He will recover, I promise," he whispered, his voice barely discernable above the now muffled songs of the distant crowd. They stood like this for what seemed to be many minutes, Legolas's face soft and comforting to her racing thoughts.

And then he leaned forwards and kissed her, brushing her lips with his own for an instant before pulling her into a close hug. "I promise," he echoed, his body close to her for a long moment. To her vague surprise, she did not blush or giggle as she once would have only a few painfully short months ago. She stood, feeling his warmth and allowing fear for Jacen to slowly ebb away.

"I'll miss you, when I go," she whispered, sadness thick in her words. "When I return….," her voice was subdued, but she was sure that he heard her with his acute ears. But rather than soothing words to ease her pain, he suddenly pulled back, releasing her from their embrace and leaving her dazed by the sudden change of events. His face was serious now, no longer light hearted or joyful. Instead, they were now filled with a shocked, puzzled look that brought a sickening feeling of unease to her mind.

"Return...home? To your home?" he said, his voice low. She nodded, her heart quickening at what might have brought about this response. Legolas averted his eyes, obvious reluctances playing across his features. "But we thought…we thought you knew."

Her voice was choked as she formed her words, a sudden fear pervading her thoughts."Thought I knew what?"

oOo

Author's note: My goodness! I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up! As it turns out, I have a neurological condition where time in front of screens (like computers, TVs, ect) so I really haven't been able to spend much time working on this. So to compensate, I made it a bit longer in comparison to most of my earlier ones. Hope you enjoyed it! But I promise, I will get the next chapter up within the next two months or earlier.

To Stefan the Vampire: If you are reading this, thank you soooo much for following my story. You have no idea how much your reviews have helped to shape my story over time, and if you would be so kind, give me some more of your ideas to make my ending a thriller. Thanks.

To rain: Okay, if you are reading this, I'll have you know that Legolas and Leah would have only been good friends (a bit like Jacen is to Leah, only not) if you didn't come along. This ending (which i hope you like) was inspired by your suggestion to make this a bit more romantic, no matter how much i really do suck at it...Anyhow, hope you read this and enjoyed this!

To every other reader out there: Ummm, Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
